


(I've got this thing that I consider my only art) Of fucking people over

by tuai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, M/M, Makeover, Miscommunication, Partying, Socially Awkward Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek debería buscarse amigos propios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I've got this thing that I consider my only art) Of fucking people over

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el Amigo Invisible navideño de esteenwolf.
> 
> Sin la ayuda de littlegelen esto sería un melodrama barato perdido en una carpeta con todo el resto de mis fics sin terminar. Más que una beta es una editora, y esto es 49% suyo por lo menos. Love u lots, pumpkin.

El salón de la casa de Derek está lleno de gente, y lo triste es que eso ha dejado de ser algo por lo que sorprenderse. Siempre hay gente en su salón que no vive allí. Es un sitio pequeño y oscuro que no se parece en nada a los que aparecen en las películas de universitarios, tan amplios y soleados y desorganizados de una manera encantadora y hogareña. Su casa es un cuchitril de dos plantas, estrecha como un vagón de metro, con dos edificios, uno a cada lado, que se pegan a sus costados y parecen querer aplastarla hasta hacerla tan fina que puedan meterla en un sobre. Toda la planta baja la ocupa el salón y la cocina anexa, siempre a la espera de que alguien la limpie.

–Isaac, es tu turno en la cocina.

–Iba a ponerme a ello ahora.

–Ya.

Isaac es el chaval con acento de Boston, largo y rubio hecho un ovillo en el sofá, y es el ocupante de una de las tres habitaciones del piso de arriba. El otro es Boyd, la montaña de piel oscura y cabeza afeitada que levanta la vista de la pantalla del portátil en la mesa del comedor sin decir una palabra. No habla mucho, y eso le gusta. Ninguno de los tres hablan mucho, son personas que se ocupan de sus asuntos y conviven en relativa armonía. Comparados con el resto de compañeros de piso que Derek ha tenido a lo largo de una carrera y un postgrado a punto de terminar, Isaac y Boyd son el paraíso. Podría sobrevivir sin sus amigos, en cambio.

Derek ha visto a Boyd solucionar una discusión de horas con un simple ‘eh, chicos’ a media voz. Es un talento natural, casi un superpoder, es la serenidad hecha carne y hueso y envuelta en un físico de luchador de wrestling. Su novia Erica, en cambio, puede _provocar_ una discusión del mismo calibre con aún menos esfuerzo. No deja de ser un talento, y uno al que le saca mucho partido. Derek ha caído víctima de él demasiadas veces para poder seguir apreciándolo. 

El novio de Isaac, en cambio, puede reconocer que no es terrible. No es Danny el problema, con su humor ácido y cortante, su sonrisa franca y su habilidad para ser exitoso en todos los aspectos de la vida sin esfuerzo aparente; el problema son sus amigos. Isaac y Danny llevan saliendo desde la noche de su primer día en la Universidad, hace tres años y medio, y eso significa que donde va Isaac va Danny, y donde va Danny están sus amigos. Y eso suele ser el salón de su casa.

Está Jackson, el imbécil con cara de modelo de catálogo de centro comercial que por alguna razón es inseparable de Danny desde los cinco años, hasta el punto de irse juntos a la universidad. Está Lydia, la novia de Jackson, sabelotodo pedante con ínfulas. Está Allison, compañera de cuarto de Lydia, y Scott, su novio, que comparten un único cerebro y un único par de labios, como unos siameses repugnantes y babosos. Todos ellos están en su salón cuando Derek vuelve esa tarde del gimnasio.

–Voy a darme una ducha –dice, empezando a subir las estrechas escaleras hacia el piso de arriba, donde está su único y diminuto baño.

–Creo que está Stiles –dice Isaac desde su nido en el sofá.

Y Stiles es el peor. Stiles es el compañero de cuarto de Danny en la residencia desde el curso anterior porque, por alguna razón misteriosa, Danny no pidió el cambio en cuanto habló con él durante diez segundos la primera vez que se vieron, ni ninguna de las veces posteriores. Durante casi dos cursos enteros ha estado soportando a esa bola de energía nerviosa y juegos de palabras que se cree tan gracioso, tan ocurrente que es incapaz de privar a la raza humana de su ingenio. Cada palabra que pasa por ese cerebro espástico suyo la suelta, la escupe al mundo sin ni siquiera pasarla por el filtro del sentido común. Cualquier momento es adecuado para Stiles. Derek no es su mayor fan. No sabe quién puede encontrarle, ya no simpático, sino soportable. Danny, aparentemente.

–¡Hey, Derek! –le dice Stiles, apareciendo dos escalones por encima de él, secándose las manos en la trasera de los vaqueros–. Te estaba echando de menos.

–¿Sí? Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo.

–Oh, no seas así –contesta, en una especie de ronroneo, aleteando las pestañas como la maldita Minnie Mouse–. Sabes que no puedes vivir sin mí.

–Necesito subir al baño –dice él secamente, asentando la bolsa de deporte sobre su hombro.

–Claro, colega. Sube –tiene la desfachatez de decir, mientras se pega a la pared como una lagartija, con los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza.

–Estaba pensando, más bien… –masculla él, porque ¿qué le costará subir tres escalones para no estar en medio? La escalera es estrecha, demasiado estrecha para Derek y su bolsa de deporte y Stiles. Tres escalones, eso es todo. Podría haberlos subido y haber esperado un segundo en el descansillo antes de bajar, como llevan haciendo en esa casa toda una vida–. Es igual.

–Espera, ¿qué prefieres que te dé mientras pasas? ¿Prefieres el culo o, ya sabes, la cola? –pregunta, dándose la vuelta y pegando la espalda a la pared, aún con los brazos en alto.

–Joder, Stiles, cállate –gruñe, y le da igual arrollarle y llevárselo por delante, pero sube las escaleras y se mete al baño y dice diez o doce palabrotas en silencio mientras aprieta mucho los puños. Stiles se ríe, bajando las escaleras a saltos.

Debería buscarse amigos propios. Debería haber empezado a hacerlo seis años antes, para así no tener que depender de las habilidades sociales de sus compañeros de piso, que dejan bastante que desear; pero Derek es un estudiante de Historia especializado en la guerra de secesión, así que no hay mucha gente normal entre la que elegir en clase. Y fuera… Nunca ha estado seguro de cómo empezar una conversación con alguien en la calle, o en la librería, o en el Starbucks. Es eso lo que hace la gente normal, ¿no? Entablar conversaciones con desconocidos. 

Sale de la ducha y se seca el pelo frente al espejo con la toalla. Se peina las cejas grandes y agresivas con los dedos, hacia arriba, hacia abajo, hacia las sienes. De ninguna forma parecen menos amenazantes. Se pasa una mano por la barba de dos días, que es demasiado perezoso para afeitarse a diario, y se envuelve la toalla alrededor de la cintura con un suspiro.

El problema es que no entiende cómo funciona una persona normal. Como la otra tarde en la tienda de discos, por ejemplo, cuando el dependiente le preguntó qué le había parecido el último disco de The National, que se compró en la última visita. Él dijo que estaba bien y le tendió la tarjeta de crédito. No se dio cuenta de que el tío estaba intentando interactuar socialmente con él hasta un minuto más tarde, cuando decir algo más habría resultado más incómodo que otra cosa, así que cogió su bolsa y se fue, con la cabeza llena de contestaciones que podía haber dado. Podría haber hablado de cómo The National están en su top 3 de grupos de todos los tiempos, o de cómo aún no ha tenido ocasión de verlos en directo y está deseando que se pasen por allí de gira para hacerlo de una vez. Podría haber preguntado si a él le había gustado, porque es lo que hacen las personas normales, mostrar interés. No es que a Derek le interese, para ser honestos, pero entiende que esas son las cosas que hay que hacer para conocer gente. El problema es que lo entiende un momento demasiado tarde.

Hay apenas un paso desde la puerta del baño a la de su dormitorio, y ni siquiera un paso largo. Llamar pasillo a ese trozo de moqueta vieja al que salen las tres habitaciones es ser muy benévolo. Lo cruza y se cierra en su cuarto, dejando caer la toalla al suelo. No es tarde, pero no le apetece salir de casa para nada, así que en vez de vestirse se pone unos pantalones de chándal grises bastante gastados y una camiseta negra que usa de pijama en invierno, cuando hace demasiado frío para dormir desnudo, y se sienta frente al ordenador.

Tiene un mail de Cora, su hermana pequeña y la única familia que le queda, que está estudiando al otro lado del país y a la que no ve desde Año Nuevo. No dice nada especial, porque nunca lo hace. Sólo habla de sus clases y la familia de ardillas que viven en el árbol frente a su ventana en la residencia, de los hospitales universitarios con programas interesantes a los que quiere presentarse. Él contesta sin decir tampoco nada importante ni extenderse mucho, deseándole suerte y diciéndole que se cuide. Lo típico. Laura habría entendido por qué Cora ni siquiera menciona a su novio en el email, o por qué todos esos puestos están en la costa opuesta a su universidad, pero a Derek se le escapan. Cora es complicada, está en una edad aún peor y sólo ha tenido a un hermano bastante torpe sobre el que apoyarse mientras su vida se derrumbaba a su alrededor. Es muy inteligente y está muy enfadada, y eso nunca es una buena combinación.

Derek tiene otros emails, de su director de tesis, del conservador del Museo de la Guerra Civil de Georgia y de otro historiador con el que lleva un par de meses escribiéndose. No quiere saber nada de ellos en ese momento. Quiere sentarse en el sofá con una cerveza y un programa de subastas en la tele y un poco de tranquilidad.

Por suerte, ya no hay tanta gente en su salón. No se han marchado todos, porque Danny y Stiles siguen allí, pero al menos hay sitio en el sofá y un espacio en la mesita de café para subir los pies.

–¿Me puedes traer una cerveza a mí también? –dice Danny cuando él abre la nevera–. ¿La compartes conmigo? –le pregunta a Isaac en voz baja, y él murmura algo que debe de ser un sí.

–Yo también quiero una –exclama Stiles. Derek coge dos botellines del frigorífico y levanta la cabeza.

–¿Cuántos años tienes?

–¡Los mismos que ellos!

–Ya. No.

–¡Derek! ¿Qué coño…? 

–Cómprate tu propia cerveza –dice, tendiéndole a Danny la suya.

–¿Estás de broma? ¿Por qué recibe él tratamiento especial?

–Porque es mi novio, y yo pago una tercera parte del alquiler de esta pocilga –contesta Isaac, extendiendo una mano para que Danny le pase la cerveza. Derek le clava un dedo en el costado para que se aparte y le deje una tercera parte del sofá también. Danny está sentado en el lateral opuesto, y Isaac apoya un brazo en él y una pierna sobre el respaldo, porque es incapaz de sentarse en ningún lado como una persona normal; siempre parece que se ha dejado caer de un quinto piso y ha decidido que la postura resultante es aceptable.

–Voy a cambiar de canal.

–El programa de las subastas no empieza hasta dentro de media hora –dice Boyd, estirándose en la silla de madera y haciéndola crujir–. Ahora están con ese de los coches.

–Ese es los jueves –recuerda Isaac–. Hoy es el de la construcción de rascacielos.

–Danny –se queja Stiles desde su sitio cruzado de piernas en la alfombra–. Tú nunca recuerdas cuándo dan mis programas favoritos.

–El béisbol es el fin de semana, ¿no?

Él suelta un bufido.

–Me replanteo nuestra amistad. Buena suerte encontrando otro compañero, Mahealani.

Derek tiene que morderse la lengua para no caer y contestarle, porque _buena suerte a él_. Ni siquiera un chimpancé querría vivir con Stiles. Ni siquiera Scott quiere vivir con Stiles, y son como Tweedle Dee y Tweedle Dum pero en más idiota.

–Dime la verdad, Danny. Tú eres un tipo razonable. Un tipo normal. ¿Por qué aguantas a Stiles?

–Soy buen compañero de cuarto –intercede él–. Soy limpio.

–No eres muy limpio –dice Danny con media sonrisa.

–Tampoco soy muy ordenado. Pero soy un buen compañero de cuarto.

–Sí.

Si es sincero, a Derek le gusta mucho Danny. Puede reconocérselo a sí mismo, es suficientemente hombre para hacerlo. Es inteligente y es divertido y hace muy feliz a Isaac, que no debe de ser algo sencillo. Por eso lo de Stiles es aún más sorprendente. Es una de esas debilidades de carácter que hacen que su opinión sobre alguien peligre. Como si dijera que no le gusta el queso o el chocolate o que no lee; le hace preguntarse qué parte del cerebro tiene Danny dañada.

–Tendríamos que irnos –dice en ese momento, pasándole una mano por el pelo a Isaac–. Quiero poner una lavadora antes de cenar.

–¿No duermes aquí? –dice Boyd, y Derek no está muy seguro de a quién se lo pregunta.

–Yo sí –contesta Isaac, levantándose del sofá–. Tengo que acabar un trabajo para mañana por la mañana.

Por pura curiosidad, Derek hace una cuenta mental rápida de las noches en las últimas dos semanas que Isaac ha dormido solo en su cama. No recuerda ni una. Danny y él prácticamente viven juntos, pero de la manera más incómoda posible, a caballo entre una cama individual en una casa superpoblada y otra cama individual en una habitación compartida. Desde hace tres años y medio. Incluso Derek sabe que eso es extraño.

–Aún a riesgo de acabar teniendo que dormir bajo un banco lo que queda de curso, lo diré. ¿Por qué no os vais a vivir juntos de una vez? –pregunta Stiles.

–Quedan tres meses para terminar el curso. La carrera –le recuerda Danny sencillamente, cogiendo la mochila del suelo de la entrada.

–Ya. Tío –dice, moviéndose hacia la puerta, y suspira con melancolía, como si tuviera algo por lo que estar melancólico con veinte años–. Sólo… Nunca cortéis, ¿vale? Sería como cuando cortaron Heidi Klum y Seal. O JLo y Marc Anthony. Me romperíais el corazón.

–Vale, Stiles –contesta Isaac, e intercambia con Danny una mirada de esas que duran medio segundo y dicen un millón de cosas. Derek clava la vista en la tele para no verlo, porque le hace sentir incómodo, ese tipo de intimidad que para ellos es tan común y tan normal a Derek le abre un agujero en el centro del pecho.

–Hablamos mañana, ¿vale? –le oye decir a Danny a media voz, sólo para ellos. Oye los silencios que se alargan un instante más de lo normal y sabe lo que significan. Los reconoce porque es la manera en la que se despiden cada vez que se separan, todas y cada una de las veces desde que vive con Isaac. Tres besos cortos y con los labios prácticamente cerrados, pase lo que pase. Incluso los días en los que se odian tanto que se matarían–. Suerte con tu trabajo.

–Suerte con tu colada.

–Y con todas las cosas súper académicas y sesudas que tengo que hacer, también.

–Sí, también suerte con eso –contesta, con la sonrisa en su voz.

–Jesús, me hacéis querer vomitar de felicidad –masculla Stiles, abriendo la puerta–. Vámonos, anda. Hasta luego, Derek. Boyd. 

Boyd se despide con un gesto y Derek ni siquiera mira hacia la puerta. Da otro trago a su cerveza.

Isaac vuelve al sofá, sentándose con las piernas colgando por encima del reposabrazos, exudando una especie de felicidad serena que Derek casi puede oler. Le quiere decir que se vaya a su habitación a estar tan jodidamente contento porque él no tiene por qué aguantarlo, y por un momento casi lo hace, pero entonces se acuerda de que es Isaac y es su amigo, uno de los pocos que tiene, y que se alegra de que esté enamorado y feliz y su vida esté plena. Pero Derek acaba de tener uno de esos flashes de claridad en los que piensa “ _wow, mi existencia realmente apesta_ ” y sabe que será incapaz de tener pensamientos positivos en lo que queda de noche.

–Tendría que ir a acabar mi trabajo –se recuerda Isaac, suspirando lastimosamente–. ¿Alguien sabe algo del arte sacro barroco? ¿Boyd? Te limpio la habitación un mes si me escribes el trabajo.

–Como si fuera a dejarte entrar en mi cuarto –contesta él.

–La cocina sigue llena de mierda, ¿sabes? –le repite Derek–. Y te he visto tomarte el café esta mañana en un plato de sopa, así que no digas que no está tan mal. Friega los platos, Isaac.

–Tengo un trabajo que terminar. Luego me pongo con la cocina.

–¿Por qué dejar para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy, cuando lo puedes dejar para el absoluto último minuto posible? –dice Boyd, guardando su portátil y levantándose de la mesa–. He quedado a cenar con Erica.

–Derek, te propongo un trato –dice, y Boyd empieza a subir las escaleras con una especie de risa-bufido–. Yo hago la cena si tú limpias la cocina.

–Sería tan feliz viviendo solo –suspira él.

–Deja de contarte mentiras.

Acaban fregando los platos a medias, porque a Derek tampoco le importa y lo cierto es que Isaac le hace la colada la mitad de las veces, porque a él le gusta y Derek odia perder dos horas de su vida en la lavandería una vez por semana. Es lo justo, y lo cierto es que termina por hacer la cena. No es tan buen cocinero como Boyd, pero tampoco tan inepto como es él.

Está dividiendo la cacerola de espaguetis en dos platos cuando lo suelta, salido de la nada:

–Ya sé que te parece irritante de cojones, pero Stiles es un buen tío.

–Seguro –contesta él, en vez de preguntarle a qué viene eso.

–A Danny se lo parece, y tiendo a fiarme de su criterio. Mira, sólo te digo que ha hecho cosas por mi novio… –empieza a decir, pero la frase se muere en sus labios–. Derek, te daría un puto riñón si lo necesitaras, sin pedir nada a cambio, y ni siquiera le caes demasiado bien.

–Eso se llama ser un desequilibrado.

–Y si no fuerais compatibles… Bueno, alguien que lo fuera se despertaría sin él en una bañera llena de hielo –dice, sonriendo tétricamente, tendiéndole su pasta cubierta de salsa de tomate. 

–Lo estás arreglando –gruñe él.

–No digo que sea normal, pero merece la pena tenerle de tu lado, así que deja de tratarle como a la mierda.

–Escucha, Isaac, yo no tengo que tratarle como a nada –dice, perdiendo la paciencia-. Es tu amigo, no el mío. Le aguanto en mi casa por deferencia hacia Danny y hacia ti, igual que a todo el resto de tus amigos gilipollas, pero no le debo nada ni a él ni a ninguno de los otros.

–Bueno, son lo único medio parecido a amigos humanos que tienes, así que tú verás –le espeta-. El próximo fin de semana lo puedes pasar con tu colección de sellos.

Derek no contesta a eso. Frunce el ceño y trata de pensar en algo que haga que su falta de vida social parezca más una decisión que una necesidad nacida de su incapacidad para relacionarse como una persona normal, mientras crea una montaña de queso sobre la salsa, vertiéndolo lentamente desde la bolsa.

–Son monedas de la Guerra Civil. 

–Seguro que cuentan buenos chistes.

– – – 

La facultad de Historia está a una buena media hora andando de su casa, y es un paseo que le gusta dar en tardes como esa, frescas pero claras y brillantes. Se pone música y camina sin prisa, con los apuntes frescos bajo el brazo y la cabeza llena de ideas nuevas. Disfruta yendo a clase, pasando dos horas alrededor de quince o veinte perdedores como él para los que ese rato discutiendo las sutilezas de la diplomacia internacional de Lincoln es el mejor momento de la semana. Descubrir que aún hay cosas que aprender sobre un tema que lleva estudiando diez años le hace sentirse vivo, hace que todo lo demás en su vida tenga sentido.

Su padre quería que estudiara una ingeniería. Derek tiene cabeza suficiente para haber sido capaz de sacarla adelante, de habérselo propuesto, pero hace tiempo que no se arrepiente de haber elegido la Historia. Se arrepiente de la gran mayoría de decisiones que ha tomado a lo largo de su vida, pero no de esa. 

Su padre y él discutían por culpa de su carrera en todas las reuniones familiares a las que Derek se dignaba a asistir. Acción de Gracias, Navidad, Año Nuevo, el cumpleaños de su madre o la boda de su tío Peter. Le repetía una y otra vez que la Guerra Civil sólo interesaba a los racistas sureños, que parecía haber elegido la especialidad más inútil de la carrera menos rentable del mundo. Laura era una estudiante de Derecho muy prometedora, y Cora llevaba queriendo hacer Medicina desde antes de aprender a sumar, mientras que él desperdiciaba su potencial con la cabeza metida en libros viejos. Su padre creía demasiado en él. Pensaba que podía hacer historia, y que se conformara con sólo estudiar a los que la habían hecho le parecía una salida cobarde. Derek no niega ser un cobarde, porque tiene miedo de todo, del espacio exterior y de las pequeñas ideas en su cabeza y de cada cosa entre medias, pero sabe que su padre se equivocaba. 

Nada le gustaría más que poder volver a la pequeña casa suburbana de sus padres al Norte del estado de Nueva York, a discutir con él sobre la manera correcta de encender una barbacoa y de aliñar la ensalada de tomate, y atreverse a decirle por fin que eso es lo que le hace feliz. Que no encontrará la cura para el cáncer ni salvará a personas inocentes del corredor de la muerte, como sus hermanas, pero que ha encontrado algo que le hace feliz. 

Cora heredó de su madre la determinación y la fuerza, Laura su sentido del humor y sus ojos y su capacidad de aguantar de pie los golpes que la vida lanzaba contra ellas. Derek, en cambio, es igual que su padre en todos los aspectos que importan. Sombrío, reservado, no demasiado bueno con las palabras. No hubo muchas personas que realmente llegaran a conocer a su padre, ni siquiera Derek cree que él lo hiciera, pero le gusta pensar que se llevarían bien ahora que lo entiende todo un poco mejor. Ahora que se entiende un poco más.

Cuando entra en casa se quita los auriculares y oye el agua de la ducha corriendo. Boyd está en la mesa del comedor, tecleando en su ordenador y comiendo galletas a dos carrillos, así que espera que sea Isaac el que está en el baño, porque necesita entrar a mear.

–No es Erica, ¿verdad? –pregunta, señalando vagamente hacia el piso de arriba.

–No va a ser Erica en mucho tiempo –contesta, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla–. Hemos quedado en veinte minutos y yo tengo que acabar esto para mañana y voy de culo.

A Derek le gustaría poder ayudar, pero no sabe nada de Literatura ni de lidiar con novias poco razonables, así que murmura un ‘ _ánimo_ ’ y empieza a subir las escaleras.

–Isaac, voy a entrar –dice, por pura cortesía, con la mano ya en el pomo de la puerta.

–Espera un segundo, joder –le oye contestar, amortiguado por el sonido del agua–. Enseguida salgo.

Derek entra de todas maneras, porque sólo tienen un baño y no es como si pudiera esperar. El calor en la diminuta habitación sin ventanas es claustrofóbico. El vaho es tan denso que lo nota entre los dedos. Levanta la tapa y se baja la cremallera y Isaac gruñe un improperio.

–¿En serio, Derek? ¿Por qué no vas al baño antes de salir de los sitios? Tienes la vejiga de un niño de seis años.

–Sólo es un momento –responde, tirando de la cadena–. ¿Puedo abrir el grifo?

–No, no puedes abrir el puñetero grifo mientras estoy duchándome aquí dentro –contesta, cerrando el agua y asomando la cabeza por detrás de la cortina de plástico–. ¿Te criaron los lobos? Dame mi toalla.

Derek se la pasa, y Isaac sale un segundo después con ella alrededor de la cadera y el pelo rubio chorreándole sobre los hombros. Pasa una mano por el espejo empañado y observa sus reflejos, uno al lado del otro, tan distintos. Luego se mira las uñas, manchadas de pintura al óleo, y suspira, cogiendo un cepillo de cerdas gruesas del armarito bajo el lavabo. Derek se seca las manos en las perneras de sus vaqueros.

–¿Vas a salir hoy? –le pregunta.

–Danny me lleva a cenar. Es un sitio de esos en los que necesitas reserva –dice, frotando furiosamente–. No tengo qué ponerme, y mis manos parecen las de un adicto al crack.

–¿Qué celebráis?

–Nada, que yo sepa –contesta, encogiéndose de hombros, y se le escapa una sonrisa pequeña–. Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Me vas a dejar vestirme tranquilo?

–Sí, perdona –dice, y maniobra en torno a él para salir del baño, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

En su cuarto enciende el ordenador, se cambia los pantalones por el pijama y se dedica a organizar un poco el caos de papeles sobre su mesa, porque no le apetece sentarse a escribir. Oye a Boyd marcharse, y a Isaac hacerlo también un rato después, y baja a cenar a pesar de no tener mucha hambre. El suelo de la cocina está frío y la luz de los halógenos es demasiado blanca en la noche oscura y silenciosa. Se sube un tazón de muesli y un plátano a la habitación y pierde tres o cuatro horas en Internet, entre el foro de la Guerra Civil y Amazon y PornoTube. Se corre dos veces y se compra un Kindle sólo para arrepentirse inmediatamente. Cuando se mete a la cama a las doce y media, con el edredón hasta la barbilla y un libro que sabe que no va a llegar a abrir, le asalta una sensación gris y vacía que se le cuela entre los huesos, que le hace tiritar aún bajo la sudadera que se ha puesto para dormir.

– – – 

No conoce a ninguno de los amigos de Boyd. Al noventa por ciento de la gente con la que está cenando no la ha visto en su vida, y probablemente no la vuelva a ver, pero Erica le llamó y le dijo que la asistencia no era opcional, y no le quedó más remedio. Y en su momento no pareció mala idea, salir a tomarse algo y a cenar y a pasar un buen rato, pero cuando salió de la ducha y empezó a pensar en qué ponerse, si tenía pinta de que fuera a llover o podría llevar sus zapatillas favoritas, las que tienen un agujero en la suela, le dio mucha pereza. Pero Isaac le vio la cara y se negó a escuchar sus quejas, sus _es que tengo que madrugar mañana, es que estoy cansado, es que tengo que lavar las sábanas_.

El restaurante es un mexicano bastante malo, los margaritas están aguados y el guacamole insípido, pero tiene ambiente festivo, que se supone que es lo que cuenta a la hora de celebrar un cumpleaños. Derek se come sus fajitas en silencio, escuchando las conversaciones a su alrededor. A su derecha, Isaac habla con tres compañeros de clase de Boyd de una película que quiere ir a ver al cine. Derek ha leído la crítica y la ponían bastante mal, pero no dice nada porque nadie ha pedido su opinión. A su izquierda, Erica y Boyd escuchan a dos chicas hablando de un viaje que hicieron a Europa el verano anterior. Derek podría decirles que están mezclando continuamente Alemania y Holanda, pero no quiere ser un pedante, así que se calla. 

Se está perdiendo un documental sobre la tumba de Hatsepsut por esto.

–Scott es medio mexicano, ¿sabes? –dice Stiles frente a él, chupándose salsa picante de un lado de la boca. ¿Por qué no sabe comer como un ser humano?–. No tienes ni idea de lo ricos que están los tacos que hace Melissa McCall. Es insultante que esto lleve el mismo nombre. Y en este país el concepto de nachos con queso que tenemos es una vergüenza. Doritos con sucedáneo plástico. Mira, mira –dice, levantando uno del plato. Una tira de queso de color amarillo radioactivo se desprende de la tortilla blandengue y cae sobre el mantel.

–Es bastante asqueroso –reconoce. Stiles, aún así, se lo come.

–Odio la mala comida –se queja, con la boca llena–. En la escala de cosas que odio, la mala comida está arriba del todo, al lado de Fox News y madrugar. Es una lista universal.

–Ya veo –contesta. Mira a su alrededor. No hay nadie más con quién hablar, porque Isaac, Boyd y Erica siguen enfrascados en su conversación, y Danny está al otro lado de la mesa, bebiendo margaritas con cara de perro.

–Están enfadados. –Él levanta la vista y Stiles da un sorbo a su bebida para ayudarse a tragar. –Isaac y Danny. Han discutido. Les doy veinte minutos o tres copas, lo que pase antes, para que estén el uno sobre el otro diciéndose lo mucho que se quieren.

–¿Te das cuenta de que te estoy oyendo, Stiles? –gruñe Isaac, y él suelta una risita y se come otro nacho.

–Vivo peligrosamente a través de la vida sentimental de mis amigos, así que estas cosas me ponen en un estado emocional muy frágil.

–Ya se te ve.

Una sartén de fajitas pasa frente a ellos y se sirven sobre una tortilla. La de Stiles rebosa por todos los costados y se da por vencida, previsiblemente, cuando trata de enrollarla para llevársela a la boca. Él maldice entre dientes y se estira a por otra, trasladando el contenido y llenándose de salsa en el proceso.

–Ugh, tío. En serio –dice, chupándose los dedos uno detrás de otro–. Esto es un desastre.

Tiene los labios brillantes y rojos, y se pasa por ellos la lengua una y otra vez, lamiendo restos de salsa. Y Derek pierde un segundo el hilo de lo que estaba pensando.

–¿Qué pasa? –dice Stiles, frotándose la boca con el dorso de la mano–. ¿Sigo teniendo algo en la cara?

–¿Qué? No –reacciona él dando un bocado a su pulcra fajita, doblada con la precisión de un origami japonés–. Es… Se me olvidaba que sentarse a cenar cerca de ti es la dieta perfecta. ¿No te enseñaron a comer? Porque, básicamente, lanzas la comida en la dirección general de tu cara y que sea lo que Dios quiera.

–De mi cara y del resto de cosas del mundo –dice, asintiendo gravemente con la cabeza–. De hecho, traté de implantar un sistema de lanzamiento de platos en la época que trabajé de camarero. No triunfó, por alguna extraña razón –se ríe.

–¿Quién tuvo el poco sentido común de contratarte de camarero?

–¿Sabes el diner temático que hay al lado del estadio? Sandy’s.

–Solía ir mucho por allí.

–Ya lo sé –dice, limpiándose la barbilla con una servilleta de papel–. Con esa chica rubia tan guapa que siempre te regañaba cuando dejabas mucha propina. Yo llevaba un tupé a lo Kenickie y metía el pulgar en su limonada antes de salir de la cocina.

–¿Ese eras tú? Kate te odiaba.

–Suele pasarme, por eso ahora estoy en paro. Por eso y por el lanzamiento de comida.

Alguien al otro lado de la mesa da unos golpes a la copa con el tenedor y propone un brindis por Boyd, por lo buen tío que es y la amistad que les unirá a todos el resto de su vida y ese tipo de cosas de las que se está tan seguro en la universidad. Todos levantan su margarita y la chocan con la gente de alrededor, y Derek lo hace tímidamente, tratando de brindar con gente que acaba apartando el vaso antes de tiempo, porque tienen personas mejores con las que hacerlo.

–No tengo ni idea de quién es la mayoría de esta gente, ¿sabes? –le dice Stiles cuando golpea con él su copa. Derek se acaba el margarita de un trago.

–Yo tampoco.

–Pero yo sólo soy el compañero de cuarto del novio del compañero de piso del tío del cumpleaños –dice, sin pararse a respirar–. Tú tienes muchos menos grados de separación con ellos. 

–Pero es Boyd. No es tan dado como Isaac a meter a sus amigos pesados en casa.

Stiles suelta una risotada.

–Ni siquiera intentes fingir que no te encanta que me pase allí la vida.

–Podrías empezar a pagar alquiler. _Eso_ me encantaría.

Él parece considerarlo un momento.

–¿Cuánto dinero crees que sacaría si me prostituyera?

–Depende de las horas que le dedicaras –contesta, sin cambiar el gesto.

–Media jornada, que tengo los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Es la misma esquina en la que tendré que prostituirme para empezar a devolver mis préstamos? No lo sé. Qué juego de palabras tan bien hilado –se maravilla–. El hecho de que no funcione con propinas es una ventaja con respecto al trabajo de camarero, es todo lo que voy a decir. 

–No sé cómo funciona ese negocio. ¿Se paga por adelantado? ¿Puedes pedir que te devuelvan el dinero si no has quedado satisfecho?

–¿Insinúas que mis servicios no serían satisfactorios? Porque nunca he recibido quejas. No es como si hubiera tanta gente de quien recibirlas, pero… Eso es otro asunto –dice, riéndose nerviosamente–. Genial, Stiles, sé más raro –musita para sí mismo, metiéndose un trozo de cebolla a la boca.

Derek mira su plato, el trozo de pollo solitario que nada en un charquito de aceite en el fondo. Mira a Boyd y a Isaac y mira al cartel del mariachi en la pared.

–No soy virgen –dice Stiles de repente.

–¿Vale? –replica él.

–Es sólo que antes… Se podía haber interpretado como…

–Está bien, Stiles. No estoy interesado en tu vida sexual.

–Ya. Perdona. Hablemos con Boyd y Erica –sugiere alegremente, con las mejillas sonrosadas, probablemente por el alcohol–. Que levante la mano quien sepa dónde está Utrecht.

Es divertido, pero no parece que ninguna de las amigas de Boyd le encuentre la gracia. 

No tardan mucho en retirarles los platos y en venir a preguntar si quieren postre. Hay una variedad de tartas, helados y pasteles de dulce de leche, y poco más, así que Derek decide pasar. 

–¿Crees que dividiremos la cuenta? –pregunta Stiles, mirando su cartera–. Porque no sé si puedo permitirme un postre. Y si vamos a dividirla voy a pagar el postre de esta gente de todas maneras, y me cabrearé por un par de dólares y será lamentable. Pero es que soy pobre. Y cenar fuera es caro, y comprar regalos es caro.

–¿Le has comprado un regalo a Boyd? –pregunta Derek.

–No sabía si era ese tipo de cumpleaños, pero siempre es mejor llevarlo, aún a riesgo de ser el único y quedar como un pardillo, que no hacerlo y parecer un rancio.

–Yo no le he comprado nada.

–Podemos ir a medias, si quieres. Es una pegatina para su longboard, así de grande –dice, abriendo los brazos–. Lo que cuenta es el detalle, supongo.

Acaba por pedir postre y Derek le roba un bocado sólo para poder ofrecerse a pagar la mitad si se da el caso. Su economía le permite gastarse tres dólares en engrudo marrón saturado de azúcar para que Stiles se calle. 

Después de salir del restaurante le arrastran a un sitio ruidoso y horrible y lleno de luces parpadeantes, y Derek sólo va porque no encuentra el momento adecuado para informar en voz alta de que se va a casa. La gente hablaba todo el rato y él no quería interrumpir la conversación y, realmente, las convenciones sociales dictan que ellos tendrían que haber insistido para que se quedara aunque a nadie le importara una mierda, y él tendría que haber dado explicaciones por irse tan pronto. Era buscarse una complicación innecesaria, así que se limita a seguirles hacia esa discoteca mientras piensa en cómo de rápido podrá marcharse sin parecer un maleducado.

Tiene una copa en la mano y el ritmo clavado en los tímpanos, y se apoya contra la barra que recorre el lateral del local, pringosa de alcohol derramado. Erica baila al lado de Boyd con otras chicas, mientras él habla a voces con alguien por encima de la música. Isaac y Danny están en la calle, Derek les puede ver a través del cristal de la puerta. La conversación es acalorada pero contenida, tienen los hombros tensos y los ojos llenos de una energía que es en su mayor parte rabia, pero también un poco de tristeza.

–Tiene mala pinta –dice Stiles, llegando desde la barra con una botella de agua pequeña y probablemente muy cara.

–Sí –contesta porque les ha visto discutir un millón de veces, pero nunca así. Suelen ser broncas cortas y ruidosas que acaban con uno saliendo de un portazo o colgando el teléfono de malos modos, sólo para volver algunas horas más tarde para tener sexo de reconciliación a todo volumen. Son discusiones tontas propiciadas por la adicción de Danny a Twitter o los celos injustificados de Isaac, o porque a veces convivir con alguien es un infierno por muy enamorado que se esté. Pero esta vez parece distinto, más adulto, de alguna forma. 

–Danny tiene miedo de lo que va a pasar cuando se gradúen –dice Stiles, poniéndole una mano en el hombro para acercarse a gritárselo al oído. Derek se lleva la copa a los labios y trata de no respirar el aftershave de Stiles. Debería parecer un adolescente yendo al baile de fin de curso, jugando a ser mayor, pero no lo hace. Le sienta bien–. A lo mejor podrías hablar con Isaac.

–¿Yo? –exclama, girando la cara hacia él. Están muy cerca de repente, y Stiles se separa un paso. 

–Tu opinión cuenta mucho para él –cree entender Derek. Hay demasiado ruido. 

–No sé qué puedo decirle –contesta a media voz, y es imposible que Stiles le haya oído.

Se acaba la copa y decide no pedir otra. Stiles habla con una chica con el pelo corto y cuatro o cinco aros en la oreja mientras da pequeños tragos a su botella de agua, y él cuenta el tiempo en canciones, cada una más horrible que la siguiente. Se le hace la noche eterna. Erica sigue bailando, porque es incansable, pero esta vez con Boyd, que se deja llevar pacientemente. La risa se les escapa a borbotones. Cerca de la entrada, pero al menos dentro del local, Isaac y Danny siguen hablando y comparten un botellín de cerveza, con los brazos en torno a la cintura del otro, como si no les quedaran fuerzas para seguir enfadados.

Derek quiere irse. No hace nada ahí más que ponerse de mal humor, porque todos se lo pasan bien y él es incapaz de hacerlo. Odia la música y no conoce a nadie y a los pocos que conoce ni siquiera puede acercarse porque, ¿qué va a hacer? ¿Bailar? Derek no sabe bailar, se siente ridículo sólo pensando en hacerlo. Y no es como si pudiera hablar con nadie más de dos frases gritadas y medio intuidas sobre el ruido infernal. Se queda allí apoyado y aburrido y se cabrea más y más con cada segundo que pasa, pero no quiere acercarse a Boyd a decirle que se va porque no quiere parecer el aguafiestas que realmente es. Sólo quiere no estar allí, mágicamente. Estar en su cuarto oyendo Massive Attack en la cama con los auriculares puestos.

Nota una mano sobre su hombro, caliente y firme, y se gira para ver a quién pertenece.

–Woah, vale, no te estoy tocando –dice Stiles, apartándose como si quemara. Se mira la mano y la esconde detrás de la espalda–. Sólo quería despedirme. Me voy a casa.

–¿Por qué? –no puede evitar preguntar a gritos.

Stiles se ríe y mira a su alrededor.

–La única persona que me interesa pasa de mí, así que… 

Derek se fija en la chica del pelo corto, que lleva un rato hablando con uno de los compañeros de clase de Boyd, un tío con barba espesa y gafas de pasta cuadradas, con pinta de ser un capullo.

–Y no quiero levantarme tarde mañana –añade Stiles tras un segundo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus horribles pantalones de color granate–, porque perderé todo el día y…

–Me voy contigo –dice, viendo la salida tan cerca.

–¿Qué?

–Me voy. Contigo –repite, más alto, para que le oiga sobre la música–. Odio este sitio.

–Ah –exclama él, y hay algo en su cara, un gesto, que es demasiado breve para que Derek lo identifique pero que aún así le descoloca un momento–. Vale. Le doy esto a Boyd y nos vamos –dice, sacando de su mochila un paquete plano y fino envuelto en papel de regalo de Bob Esponja.

Ha sido su sonrisa, se da cuenta Derek, cuando Stiles se da la vuelta para abrirse paso entre la gente. La sonrisa se le ha caído de la boca un instante.

Ya le lleva diez pasos de ventaja cuando se acuerda de seguirle a través del local. 

–Esto es mío y de Derek –le oye decir cuando consigue abrirse paso hasta donde están, mientras le tiende el sobre.

–¿En serio?

–No –repone él–. Yo no te he comprado nada.

–Bueno, no te preocupes –contesta, abriendo el envoltorio–, tampoco esperaba nada de ti.

–Ouch, qué duro. 

A Boyd parece que le gusta la pegatina, y Stiles y él se dan un abrazo de medio lado y él vuelve a felicitarle el cumpleaños, por lo que parece la décima vez esa noche. Derek se despide con un par de palmadas en el brazo y un _nos vemos luego_ , y en el último momento añade:

–Felicidades, y eso.

–Gracias, Derek. Gracias por venir.

–Pasadlo bien –responde, y ya está moviéndose hacia la salida. Ni siquiera ha hecho nada, sólo ha estado ahí y ha comido mala comida mexicana y ha bebido y ha gruñido sobre la mierda que era todo. Ni siquiera hay nada que agradecerle.

El aire en la calle es agradablemente fresco, puede que sólo en comparación con el calor agobiante de la discoteca. Hay mucha gente en la puerta del local, fumando y charlando a gritos, los oídos le pitan y está muy cansado de repente. Stiles sale un segundo después, ciñéndose la camisa de cuadros en torno al cuerpo, mirando hacia el frente con la mandíbula apretada.

–¿Para qué lado vas? –pregunta Derek.

–Para allá –contesta, señalando hacia la derecha.

–Yo para el otro.

–Ya. Sé dónde vives.

–Demasiado bien –trata de bromear. Antes no fue tan lamentable, en la cena. Esta vez Stiles ni siquiera finge encontrarlo divertido.

–En fin –musita, metiendo la mano en su mochila y sacando el iPod.

–¿Estarás bien? –dice, genuinamente preocupado. Hay mucha gente borracha en la calle y no sabe qué tal será el camino hacia la residencia. Isaac siempre se queja de que hay un par de manzanas un poco jodidas, aunque la verdad es que Isaac le tiene miedo a prácticamente todo–. Tú solo, quiero decir.

–Iré por calles bien iluminadas, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

–¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Stiles se frota la cara con las manos con fuerza. Mete los dedos entre el pelo y resopla.

–No quiero que me acompañes a menos que quieras acompañarme.

–Me estoy ofreciendo, ¿no?

–Hasta luego, Derek –dice, exasperado por alguna razón que a él se le escapa. Hay, probablemente, una parte de la conversación que se ha perdido.

–Vale –replica él, y hunde las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros–. Vale. Pues hasta luego.

Stiles se da la vuelta y se va, y Derek deja que la pregunta que le quema en la lengua se muera. Le ve cruzar la calle al trote, pidiéndole perdón a un conductor al que corta el paso, y le observa hasta que dobla una esquina y se pierde de vista.

Derek vuelve a casa después de eso. Se cierra en su habitación, se quita los pantalones, se tira en la cama y pone Mezzanine en loop. Massive Attack no es relajante, exactamente, pero le sumerge en un estado de tensión que es capaz de controlar, y eso le gusta. Sin darse apenas cuenta ha metido la mano derecha en su ropa interior y está duro, así que cierra los ojos y empieza a moverse. No piensa en nada ni en nadie en particular, porque no suele hacerlo. Sólo al final, cuando empieza a ser difícil ahogar los jadeos que se le escapan, imagina una boca, caliente y brillante de humedad alrededor de su polla, y se corre clavando las uñas en el colchón y mordiéndose un ‘ _joder_ ’.

Se despierta a las seis con el auricular clavado en la mejilla y la almohada babeada. Isaac y Danny lo están haciendo en la habitación de al lado y, aunque probablemente creen que están siendo muy discretos, Derek lo puede oír casi todo. Los susurros y las risas a media voz y los gemidos, y la manera en la que el marco de la cama golpea contra la pared.

Se tapa la cabeza con la manta e intenta volver a dormir.

– – – 

Derek ha tenido dos novias en toda su vida. La primera en el instituto, cuando él aún podía pasar por un adolescente normal, una chica llamada Paige con un lunar bajo el ojo y una sonrisa encantadora. Fue un amor que como vino se fue, y nadie salió gravemente herido de aquello. La segunda fue Kate, y eso fue un asunto totalmente distinto.

Kate tenía el pelo rubio y siempre perfectamente despeinado, la lengua afilada y las piernas como barras de acero. Derek se sentía morir cuando las enredaba alrededor de su cuerpo, se sentía el hombre con más suerte del mundo. Kate tenía un puesto de profesor adjunto en la universidad, y una bandera confederada colgada sobre la cama, y aún así Derek tuvo la mala idea de enamorarse de ella. Fue entonces, cuando hablaban de irse a vivir juntos, de casarse y tener hijos y hacer todas esas cosas, cuando el coche de los padres de Derek se salió de la carretera en una noche lluviosa, y ella desapareció. Kate era una mala persona, de eso se dio cuenta enseguida, pero no era una asesina, y aún así Derek no puede evitar culparla de todo aquello. Derek se marchó al funeral y, al volver una semana después para recoger sus cosas y pasar el verano en casa, Kate había desaparecido. Se había llevado la ropa del armario y el cepillo de dientes y el sofá. Se llevó su puto sofá. Puede que no matara a sus padres, pero no se lo puso nada fácil a él para seguir viviendo.

El siguiente año y medio es un montón de recuerdos borrosos e inconexos. Se mudó a Nueva York con su hermana mayor, dejando a medias la tesis porque a quién coño le importaba. Laura siempre había sido más fuerte que él, siempre había sido su persona en el mundo, desde que Derek es capaz de recordar. Sólo era un año mayor, pero a él siempre le pareció una eternidad, un abismo insalvable, porque por cada día que Derek crecía, Laura lo hacía tres. Mientras Derek trataba de encontrar razones para levantarse del sofá y ponerse algo que no fueran pantalones de pijama, Laura trabajaba por las mañanas en una cafetería del barrio y por las noches en una discoteca del centro para mantenerles a los dos. Fue allí donde murió. El incendio salió en las noticias, fue todo un escándalo. Las alarmas estaban desactivadas, las salidas de incendios taponadas. Culpar al dueño del sitio, o al encargado, o a los inspectores no era suficientemente satisfactorio, así que se culpó a sí mismo porque tendría que haber sido él el que trabajara por las noches, aunque la parte racional de su cerebro le decía que era absurdo. Esa parte era más pequeña cada día que pasaba.

Cora tenía diecisiete años por aquél entonces, cuando la expulsaron por segunda vez del internado. Derek llevaba un mes y medio sin salir de casa más que para ir a comprar paquetes de fideos instantáneos y botellas de 7-Up cuando recibió la llamada, y tuvo que cruzarse el país para echarle una bronca para la que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas, una bronca que Laura ya le había tenido que echar antes. Fue la primera vez que recuerda haber llorado desde la muerte de sus padres, en la habitación de un motel en Seattle. Cora se rió de sus intentos de ser un hermano responsable y le mandó de una patada en el culo a la universidad de nuevo, a ser un buen ejemplo por una vez en su vida. Le hizo buscar el número de un psiquiatra y el de un gimnasio, le encontró un apartamento en el campus y leyó sobre su hombro el email que le obligó a mandar a su antiguo director de tesis. Mientras tanto se sacó el graduado a distancia y fue admitida en la universidad pública.

Eso fue un año antes de que Derek conociera a Isaac y a Boyd.

– – – 

Derek ha conseguido, por fin, hacerse con una copia de un libro descatalogado que llevaba buscando desde antes de empezar la tesis. Lo ha conseguido de tercera o cuarta mano en un foro de Internet lleno de frikis que recrean batallas de la Guerra Civil vestidos con uniformes hechos a medida. Son un poco como los locos que se suben a escobas y juegan al Quidditch. Lleva ya casi la mitad del libro, y el esfuerzo ha merecido totalmente la pena, porque es una visión totalmente distinta de los hechos desde el bando Unionista, que podría considerarse muy polémica, y para Derek es mejor que un maratón de telenovelas. Hay intrigas políticas y enfrentamientos fraternales y conspiraciones, y puede que no sea el libro más históricamente fiel que ha leído en su vida, pero es emocionante como pocos ensayos sobre Historia Norteamericana son. Siguiendo con la analogía, es a la Historia lo que los fanfictions de los merodeadores son al universo Harry Potter. Es una pasada. Está pasando el mejor rato de su vida.

El timbre suena en la planta de abajo, y antes de que nadie haya tenido tiempo para abrir la puerta se oye a Stiles gritando: 

–Noche de pelis, ¡¡wohoo!!

Derek cierra el libro y mira al techo de su habitación, rezándole a algún ser superior en el que hace años que no cree. Unos nudillos golpean en la puerta.

–Están aquí, ¿bajas? –le pregunta Isaac desde el otro lado–. Hay pizza y nuggets.

–Sí, voy.

Tarda un momento en levantarse de la cama y ponerse una camiseta, otro más largo en armarse de valor para bajar las escaleras y enfrentarse a su viernes por la noche.

–Sólo estoy diciendo que he visto a Jamie Oliver haciendo nuggets a partir de tendones y piel de pollo –está diciendo Stiles en el salón con la boca llena– y ni aún así pienso dejarlos. Hay gente que fuma, y eso es mucho peor, pero no te veo lanzándote a su cuello.

–¿Quién fuma? Estamos en el año 2013 –le contesta Isaac, dejando un pack de seis cervezas sobre la mesa–. Pero haz lo que quieras, hártate de nuggets. Yo no los voy a tocar ni con un palo de diez metros.

–¿Sabes lo que engordan esas cosas? –añade Danny, abriendo una cerveza y cogiendo una porción de la pizza con extra de queso. 

–Argumentas un caso muy convincente.

–¿No vais a esperar a los demás? –pregunta Derek, sentándose en su lugar en el sofá.

–No hay nadie más –contesta Stiles, estirándose hacia la caja de pizza–. Scott y Allison se han ido al cine, Boyd y Erica están bailando salsa, aparentemente. ¿Quién coño quiere noche de pelis con Jackson…?

–Eh –le corta Danny, lanzándole un puntapié.

–Somos sólo nosotros. 

–Oh. Vaya –murmura. Quiere decir que está decepcionado, pero no es exactamente eso. Por una parte prefiere que no estén todos los demás, pero por otra está Stiles. Y es verdad que siempre son un montón de parejas y Stiles y él, y está acostumbrado, pero eso no significa que le guste. Hace que sea violentamente consciente de lo solo que está.

–La buena noticia es que podemos ver pelis de hombres. He traído Master and Commander –dice Stiles, triunfal, sacando un pendrive del bolsillo–. ¿Qué hay más masculino que eso?

–Hmmm –murmura Danny, rascándose la barbilla–. Brokeback Mountain.

–¿Cuál es esa peli de strippers con Channing Tatum? –intercede Isaac, riéndose.

–Master and Commander es una peli muy gay –dice Danny.

–¡No lo es! Y aunque lo fuera, ¿qué tenéis en contra de las pelis con subtexto homosexual?

–¿Top Gun? –sugiere Derek a media voz un momento demasiado tarde, y Danny estalla en carcajadas.

–Vale. Vale. Vosotros ganáis –se rinde, dejándose caer contra el respaldo del sofá–. De todas maneras, yo sólo vengo por la cerveza.

Isaac se sienta en el sillón entre las piernas de Danny, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, él rodeándole con los brazos de una manera que es difícil de ignorar. Derek y Stiles tienen el sofá para ellos, y se sientan cada uno pegado a su reposabrazos, con un abismo de cojines viejos separándoles. Derek trata de no apartar demasiado la vista de la pantalla de la tele.

No le importa estar soltero. Le gusta ser independiente, no rendir cuentas ante nadie, estar solo. Le gusta un poco menos _sentirse_ solo, pero eso es algo que no pasa muy a menudo, sólo alguna mañana gris en la que se despierta en la cama fría con la casa en silencio y todo un día vacío por delante. Y piensa que podría salir a buscarse una novia, o un novio, o un gato. Algo que le haga sentir un poco más humano. Algo caliente que respire, que meta la nariz en la curva entre su hombro y su cuello y le recuerde que sigue vivo.

Sólo dura un día, un rato, y cuando abre los ojos y esa sensación ha pasado es un alivio, es como si le hubieran arrancado algo helado y húmedo del pecho y por fin pudiera volver a respirar. 

Acaban viendo la película de Stiles, porque todas las que tienen en casa ya las han visto un millón de veces, y resulta que es bastante mejor de lo que Derek la recordaba. Pero lo único que recordaba era a Russell Crowe y el otro tipo haciendo dúos de cuerda entre miradas significativas, y la sensación general de que todo olía mal. 

Cuando se quiere dar cuenta la película se ha acabado y él lleva tres cervezas. No está borracho, pero cuando sube al baño tiene que agarrarse a la barandilla porque le da miedo perder el equilibrio. Se mira al espejo y se ve pálido, se siente patético. Es más un sentimiento general que algo concreto, algo que pueda identificar y cambiar. Es el conjunto de su existencia lo que es lamentable. Un viernes por la noche viendo pelis con amigos prestados, emborrachándose de pizza y cerveza mediocre. Y no se lo está pasando del todo mal, que es lo peor del asunto. Le gustaría poder decir que lo odia, pero se divierte, aunque Isaac y Danny no hagan más que decirse cosas al oído y ser asquerosamente felices; aunque Stiles tenga un apunte burlón que hacer a cada escena y él haya dejado de encontrarlo irritante porque, si lo mira desapasionadamente, es bastante gracioso.

Tiene veintisiete años y esa es su vida.

–Hemos pensado en ver Anchorman –le informa Stiles cuando vuelve a bajar-. Están haciendo palomitas. ¿Te apuntas?

–Sí –contesta, dejándose caer de nuevo en el sofá.

–¿Sí?

–Me encanta Anchorman –dice sencillamente.

–¿En serio? –exclama Stiles, girándose a mirarle como si acabara de salirle una segunda cabeza.

–¿Por qué es tan sorprendente?

–Es la primera vez que te oigo decir que algo te gusta. ¡Que te encanta! Esto es un gran avance.

–Me gustan algunas cosas –replica, sin acabar de entender por qué es tan inesperado.

–Ya, bueno, ya lo suponía. El color negro y la música deprimente y la esclavitud.

–No me gusta la esclavitud –contesta, alarmado.

–Ya sabes a lo que me refiero –repone, quitándole importancia-. Las razones subyacentes de la Guerra Civil.

Derek se siente fruncir el ceño.

–Lo has planteado de una manera que inducía a error muy fácilmente.

–Lo sé. No te pongas quisquilloso.

–Y, de todas maneras, convertirlo en una guerra sobre la esclavitud fue sólo una táctica de Lincoln… –empieza a decir, incapaz de dejarlo estar, porque odia que el tema se simplifique de esa manera–. Realmente fue un conflicto de carácter económico. ¿No lo estudiaste en el instituto?

–Nunca se me dio bien la Historia –contesta.

–No hay nada que se pueda dar bien o mal en esto –dice, subiendo las rodillas al sofá y girándose hacia él–. Es sólo comprender el concepto básico de causa y consecuencia.

–Eres adorable.

–¿Qué?

Stiles baja la mirada a sus manos, juega con un hilo suelto en la tapicería gris.

–Nunca pareces realmente emocionado por nada. Así que cuando te emocionas es… –respira hondo y pone los ojos en blanco–. Adorable. Lo siento, no sé por qué he dicho eso. Llevan mucho rato para hacer palomitas, ¿no? –pregunta entonces, levantándose de golpe–. Voy a ver qué pasa. 

–Bien –dice. Vuelve a sentarse contra el respaldo, con las manos abiertas sobre los muslos, y se muerde el interior de la mejilla mientras no mira la manera en la que Stiles se acerca a la puerta de la cocina, sino a esa esquina del salón en la que la pintura se desconcha.

Se siente como si toda su piel fuera eléctrica, una masa de cables desnudos.

–Vale, la cocina es terreno pantanoso –dice, volviendo diez segundos después, moviéndose con nerviosismo.

–¿Qué?

–Están enrollándose a lo bestia. A lo bestia. Tengo las córneas en llamas ahora mismo –dice, sentándose en el brazo del sofá y frotándose los ojos–. Es como ver a tus padres montándoselo. Si lo hicieran casi subidos en la encimera como acróbatas del Cirque du Soleil. 

–Supongo que no vamos a ver otra peli, entonces –replica él a media voz.

–Y yo tendré la habitación para mí solo esta noche. Ah, las ventajas de la soltería perpetua –suspira–, llegar a una casa a oscuras y en silencio el resto de los días de mi vida.

–Es preferible a esto, seguro –dice, levantándose y recogiendo los botellines de cerveza, antes de mirarlos, echar un vistazo en dirección a la cocina y volver a dejarlos sobre la mesa.

Stiles se levanta también, estirando las arrugas de sus pantalones con las manos. Le ha caído una gota de grasa de pizza que dejará marca si no los lava con quitamanchas, y Derek está a punto de decírselo pero suena estúpido en su cabeza, así que se calla.

–¿Son…? –empieza a preguntar él, rascándose la nuca. Habla en voz baja, como si temiera que le oyeran–. ¿Son muy ruidosos?

–Si tienes que preguntar es que no has estado en el mismo edificio que ellos mientras…

–No lo hacen en mi cuarto conmigo delante, gracias a Dios –le corta–. Me sexilio a la biblioteca cuando veo la señal en la puerta y vuelvo un par de horas más tarde. Al menos son considerados. Cuando vivía con Scott nunca avisaba. Y hay un límite a las veces que puedes verle el culo a tu mejor amigo antes de que la amistad se resienta.

–Ya. Las paredes aquí son muy finas –añade, mirando al suelo–. Y ellos… Hablan mucho, digamos.

–Oh. Ugh –murmura, con un quejido, arrugando la boca. Toda su cara es una mueca de disgusto–. No necesitaba saber eso. No sé ni por qué he preguntado. Mi curiosidad es mi peor enemigo.

–Y la habitación de Isaac pega justo con la mía. 

–¿Quieres salir de aquí? –dice Stiles, y hay una décima de segundo en la que él mismo parece sorprendido por la pregunta, porque abre mucho los ojos y aprieta la mandíbula–. Quiero decir… Podemos ir a tomarnos algo, durante una hora. Dejarles privacidad. Ahorrarnos el trauma, como prefieras llamarlo. Un café, o una copa. Un café irlandés. Lo que quieras. Hay una cosa que llaman café francés que lleva Cointreau y está muy bueno.

Derek mira a su alrededor, buscando aire que respirar.

–Es un poco tarde para un café –es lo único que se le ocurre decir. Stiles se ríe, demasiado repentino. Forzado, como si se lo tuviera que arrancar de la garganta.

–Tienes razón. Y a mí me queda un mes para los veintiuno, así que… –bufa, haciendo un gesto con las manos–. Ha sido una mala idea. No sé cómo se me ha ocurrido, qué tontería. Salir a tomar algo, tú y yo –se vuelve a reír–. Qué estupidez. Será mejor que me vaya a casa, porque… 

–Vale, sí.

Stiles levanta la cabeza y le mira un instante. Derek no sabe a qué ha dicho que sí. A la copa o a que se marche o a nada en particular, simplemente estaba rellenando el silencio. Carraspea. Stiles sonríe como si se le hubiera olvidado cómo se hace.

–Vale, pues ya nos veremos. Me lo he pasado bien hoy, gracias por invitarme.

–Yo no… –empieza a decir, pero tiene el buen juicio de callarse–. De nada.

Stiles sale de casa sin mirar atrás ni para cerrar la puerta, y Derek tarda un segundo en reaccionar, en decidir que los platos sucios y los botellines de cerveza se pueden quedar ahí hasta la mañana siguiente, porque él se va a la cama.

No duerme demasiado bien esa noche. Se despierta seis o siete veces, convencido de que ya es por la mañana hasta que mira el reloj de su mesilla y se da cuenta de que apenas ha dormido un par de horas. De la habitación de Isaac llegan susurros hasta bien entrada la madrugada, pero al menos solo es eso, y no el sonido de la cama chirriando. 

Cuando empieza a amanecer se levanta, aburrido y frustrado, se pone unos pantalones cortos y sale a correr. No hay nadie por la calle a esas horas, demasiado tarde para los que salieron de fiesta pero demasiado pronto para los que tienen algo que hacer un sábado por la mañana. Corre más rápido de lo que lo haría normalmente, con Editors tronando en sus oídos, y se cruza el campus hasta llegar a esa cafetería llena de hipsters que le gusta a Boyd, que está convenientemente cerrada. Se compra la revista de National Geographic y una chocolatina en un kiosco, y el camino de vuelta lo hace andando sin prisa, con el aire de la mañana secándole el sudor de la frente mientras hojea un reportaje sobre Australia.

Le da tiempo a ducharse, recoger el salón y hacer café antes de que Boyd se despierte y se marche a la biblioteca. Va por su segunda taza cuando oye los pasos ligeros de Isaac por las escaleras, y los más sólidos de Danny detrás. 

–Te llamo esta tarde –dice el primero, abriendo la puerta. Derek tiene una visión directa desde su silla en la mesa del comedor, así que baja la mirada a su libro e intenta no prestar mucha atención.

–Te quiero –susurra Danny. Le da el primer beso.

–Y yo –contesta él. Dos. Tres.

–Ya lo sé. –Cuatro, cinco–. Dime cómo te ha salido la presentación, ¿vale?

–Vale.

–¡Hasta luego, Derek! –dice, y volviendo a susurrar–: Hasta luego.

Seis. Isaac cierra la puerta tras él y suspira. Derek se acerca más el libro a los ojos.

–Buenos días –dice tras un momento, moviéndose hacia él como flotando un palmo por encima del suelo.

–Hola.

–Siento lo de ayer. De verdad queríamos ver Anchorman.

–No os preocupéis –contesta–. Esas cosas pasan.

Isaac se ríe, bajito y tímido, y se acerca a ponerse una taza de café.

–Vamos a irnos a vivir juntos –dice, sentándose frente a Derek–. En cuanto nos graduemos.

Cierra el libro y pone las manos sobre la cubierta, sintiendo las letras en relieve bajo las yemas de los dedos.

–Vaya. ¿A dónde?

–A donde le hagan la mejor oferta de trabajo. A Palo Alto, probablemente. Las grandes empresas se pelean por él.

–Oh. ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?

–Buscaré trabajo allí.

Derek asiente con la cabeza, metiendo la cuchara en su taza de café medio vacía y dando algunas vueltas. 

–¿Y qué pasa con aquél tipo que conocías en Ohio? El que te iba a conseguir una entrevista para ser profesor de Arte en el colegio.

–Profesor sustituto. No era nada definitivo, sólo una entrevista. Y no le conozco, conozco a su mujer, es –levanta las manos, como tratando de explicarlo con un gesto vago–… No era una oferta en firme.

–No crees, Isaac… –empieza a decir, arrugando una servilleta de papel entre los dedos–. ¿No crees que eres demasiado dependiente de Danny? –pregunta. Y ha intentado hacer que suene menos agresivo, pero claramente no ha dado resultado, porque Isaac enarca las cejas en una mueca.

–No. ¿Lo crees tú?

–Bueno, tus únicos amigos son sus amigos. Tu único plan es su plan –dice con cautela–. ¿Vas a seguirle a donde él quiera?

–Wow, Derek, ¿por qué no me dices cómo te sientes realmente? –ironiza, apartando la silla un metro de la mesa.

–Sólo creo que deberías tener cuidado.

–Soy un estudiante de Bellas Artes, huérfano a efectos prácticos. No tengo casa a la que volver y no voy a tener un trabajo estable en la vida, así que… No sé qué es lo que pretendes que haga. Dependo de él porque es mi familia y la familia que quiero tener, y no sé por qué te da tanto miedo, pero eso es un problema tuyo.

–Isaac…

–Y tú vas a desaparecer –le espeta, señalándole con un dedo–. Ni siquiera me sorprende que no te hayas incluido en mi lista de amigos. Volverás a Nueva York y nunca nos llamarás a Boyd y a mí. Ni siquiera nos has añadido en el Facebook. Yo pienso en ti como en un hermano y para ti no significa nada y es una mierda –exclama, y se levanta de la silla–. Pero claro, hablo yo más con Cora que tú, así que supongo que no puedo esperar que… –deja morir la frase y bufa, mirando su reloj–. En fin. Me voy al trabajo.

–Espera.

–Tengo prisa.

–Isaac, sabes que no quería decir eso –musita lamentablemente.

–No. No lo sé, Derek. No haces más que decir cosas ofensivas y, y… –bufa, cruzándose de brazos–. Hirientes. Y se supone que tenemos que aguantarlo porque es tu manera de ser, y te conocemos y tenemos que imaginarnos que no lo dices con intención de hacer daño. Pero duele igual. 

–Eso es lo contrario de lo que quiero.

–Ya lo sé, joder. Sé que crees que me estás protegiendo, avisándome de todas las cosas horribles que pueden pasarme en la vida, pero es que no quiero oírlas. Danny no es una de esas cosas –dice, apretando la mandíbula–. Sé que a lo mejor me voy con él a Palo Alto y a los dos meses conoce a alguien mejor y me deja y yo no tengo dónde caerme muerto, pero voy a correr el riesgo porque existe la posibilidad de que todo salga bien –resuelve, y fuerza una sonrisa–. En el mundo hay malas personas y hay buenas personas, y hay personas que quieren ser parte de tu vida, y ni siquiera sé por qué, porque eres gilipollas la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero deberías dejarles.

Derek asiente con la cabeza, aunque no está muy seguro de lo que ha querido decir Isaac. Vuelve a abrir su libro y recorre el filo de las páginas con un dedo.

–Danny me cae bien, pero le partiré las piernas si lo necesitas –dice.

–Gracias –se ríe Isaac, sorprendido–. Pero de verdad creo que no hará falta.

–Es en serio.

–Ya lo sé, Derek –le asegura. Le mira un momento y chasquea la lengua–. Tengo que irme al trabajo.

–Claro.

Isaac coge sus llaves y su chaqueta y el casco de la bici, y se despide con un gesto. Derek vuelve a cerrar su libro.

– – – 

La música lleva sonando un buen rato cuando Derek se decide a bajar a la fiesta. Los de siempre ya están allí, entrando y saliendo de su cocina como si pagaran alquiler, abriendo el congelador para sacar bolsas de hielo y meter cervezas que traen calientes de la tienda. Hay media docena de desconocidos entrando por la puerta, una mezcla heterogénea de bohemios estudiantes de Arte compañeros de Isaac y estirados filólogos amigos de Boyd. De vez en cuando reconoce a algún ingeniero que viene invitado por Danny, vestido con una camiseta con mensaje que debería de resultar gracioso, y Derek se da cuenta de que tiene suerte. La universidad está llena a reventar de imbéciles, y él ha dado con tres o cuatro que son prácticamente normales. Gente capaz de existir fuera del campus, fuera de ese caldo de cultivo de pedantes sin ningún conocimiento práctico de cómo funciona una vida adulta humana en el mundo real.

La música debe de haberla puesto Boyd, porque no es mala. Algunos empiezan a moverse tímidamente con una copa en la mano, mientras charlan de esto o aquello.

Derek saluda a Scott y a Jackson brevemente, interrumpiendo su conversación sobre baloncesto, y se queda allí orbitando a su alrededor mientras retoman su acalorada discusión del último partido de los Lakers. Derek no interviene porque le revienta darle la razón a cualquiera de los dos, pero en su cabeza tiene montones de comentarios interesantes que aportar que enriquecerían mucho el diálogo. Porque Scott no es tan estúpido como cree todo el mundo, pero es un poco iluso; y Jackson es bastante menos inteligente de lo que él se cree, así que tiende a decir muchas gilipolleces sin sentido que suenan bien si no prestas mucha atención. Derek pondría un poco de sentido en todo eso.

Está mirando alrededor de la habitación cuando siente a alguien acercarse a su lado.

–Derek, te voy a presentar a alguien –le dice Isaac, agarrándole de la muñeca. Tira de él sin ningún resultado, porque no se mueven ni un milímetro.

–¿Por qué?

–¿Cómo que por qué? Porque quiero que le conozcas –replica, mirándole como si fuera idiota–. Está especializándose en Escultura, es un tío muy gracioso, muy simpático. Tiene buenas manos, supongo. Derek –suplica.

–No. 

–No vas a perder nada por conocerle.

–El tiempo –repone.

–Tienes una actitud…

–No me interesa conocer a nadie, ¿vale? No lo necesito.

–Sal con él un par de veces, tomaos un café, id a ver una peli indie de esas que te gustan. Conoce a otro ser humano –le pide, marcando cada palabra.

–No tienes ni idea de lo agotador que es eso.

–Claro, porque yo vivo en una burbuja de metacrilato en la cumbre del Everest y nunca hablo con nadie –ironiza.

–Porque tú no tienes citas. No quiero tener una cita con alguien que no me interesa, porque va a ser tedioso y acabaré jodido de todas maneras cuando no me vuelva a llamar.

–Derek, echa un polvo –dice Isaac en tono confidencial–. Me ha preguntado mucho sobre ti, ni siquiera necesitas poner nada de tu parte.

Derek pone los ojos en blanco y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

–¿Es ese tío de las mejillas gordas que no deja de mirarnos? –pregunta, señalándole con el cuello de su botellín de cerveza.

–Se llama Thomas.

–No, gracias.

–Necesitas acostarte con alguien –insiste, y Derek termina de perder la paciencia.

–No, de hecho. Tengo una vida perfectamente plena sin necesidad de acostarme con el primer polvo fácil que se me ponga por delante, Isaac –susurra furiosamente–. No necesito ese tipo de complicaciones en mi vida, ya tengo suficiente. Y, ya que hablamos del tema, ¿te das cuenta de lo finas que son las paredes en esta casa? –dice. Y sabe que está siendo un cabrón pero no puede parar, abre la boca y las palabras siguen cayéndosele–. Cada vez que Danny y tú lo hacéis tengo un asiento de primera fila para el espectáculo. Porque eso es lo que es, un espectáculo. 

–¿Sabes qué? Voy a dejar pasar ese comentario inmerecidamente cruel –contesta, apretando los labios en una línea fina–. No es conmigo con quien estás enfadado, así que no lo pagues conmigo. Puedes empezar a darte puñetazos en la cara, si eso te va a hacer sentir mejor. Siento haber intentado hacer algo por ti. A estas alturas ya debería haber aprendido la lección.

–Sí, deberías –replica, pero Isaac ya está volviendo hacia la cocina y él vuelve a estar solo en su esquina del salón, hablando consigo mismo. Habría sido más satisfactorio si Isaac le hubiera hecho un corte de mangas, o algo así. Se habría sentido menos estúpido.

Se consigue una cerveza, que ha debido de comprar alguien con peor gusto que él, y se bebe la mitad de un trago. Observa a la gente un rato, porque eso es lo que suele hacer en las fiestas, y se plantea subir a por su iPod para poner algo de Peaches que anime el ambiente y le haga sentir un poco mejor. O puede que suba a su habitación y se quede allí escuchando a Peaches.

La puerta se abre y Lydia entra con una falda de cuero cortísima y unos tacones con los que podría matar a alguien. La habitación enmudece un momento, porque ese es el efecto que tiene Lydia sobre la gente, e incluso la música parece pararse una fracción de segundo. Detrás de ella, como un niño asustado aferrándose a los faldones de su madre, entra Stiles. Su humor se agria más con cada segundo que pasa. Derek sabe que se acabó la paz para él esa noche, porque Stiles irá directo hacia él y tratará de robarle la cerveza, en vez de ir a por una a la cocina, y le quemará la oreja con las historias más estúpidas, sin ni siquiera hilarlas de una forma coherente, como si su cerebro siempre le llevara diez pasos de ventaja a su boca y necesitara coger atajos para ir desde un lugar a otro. 

Sólo que está distinto. No es nada que Derek pueda identificar, ningún cambio físico evidente. Puede que esa camisa sea nueva, o que lleve el pelo peinado de otra manera, pero no es eso lo que le choca. Hay algo que ha cambiado en él más profundamente, en la manera en la que se conduce entre la gente, tras ese primer segundo de incertidumbre al entrar. Lydia se hace a un lado y Stiles abre la marcha hacia la cocina, la espalda erguida y la barbilla levantada, andando con seguridad. Pasa a un par de metros de él y apenas le dirige una mirada de soslayo. Lydia, en cambio, le sonríe de una manera que le pone los pelos de punta.

Se pasan veinte minutos al otro lado del salón, con Jackson y Danny, riéndose de alguna historia que Derek no alcanza a oír. Stiles se apoya contra la pared y parece que esté haciendo un esfuerzo consciente por no dirigir la mirada a ningún punto alrededor de Derek. Se le hace insoportablemente irritante, porque Lydia sí que mira, y le descubre fijándose en ellos más de una vez. Su sonrisa de suficiencia es repugnante.

Los grupos se desintegran y se vuelven a formar, como en un documental de naturaleza a cámara ultra rápida. Jackson se gira hacia Allison y Erica, Boyd se une a la conversación de Scott, Danny charla con alguien de su clase hasta que Isaac le pasa los brazos alrededor de la cintura y le da un beso en el hombro. Stiles y Lydia no se separan ni un palmo, siempre están el uno al lado del otro, tan cerca que pueden tocarse con sólo estirar los dedos. Hablan en susurros y beben vodka con algo de color rosa y simplemente están allí siendo una fuente de desagrado permanente para Derek.

Se obliga a darse media vuelta, a mirar hacia otro lado. Seguro que hay gente con la que puede hablar en esa fiesta. Aquello está lleno de gente.

–Danny… –empieza a decir, cuando le encuentra a un par de metros de ahí, pero él levanta una mano en el aire y se lleva el botellín de cerveza a la boca con la otra, mirándole con algo como hartazgo.

–Isaac está cabreado contigo, así que ni lo intentes –dice al fin, secándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

–Se lo ha buscado él solo.

–No quiero saberlo, de verdad –repone, como si le doliera tener que hacerlo–. Soy mucho más feliz si no tengo que elegir un bando, porque voy a elegir el suyo y tú me caes bien.

–Vale. Gracias.

–¿Supongo que es por Thomas? –pregunta, pese a todo.

–No empieces tú también.

–No estoy haciendo nada. Ya le dije que no era buena idea.

–¿Tú lo sabías?

–Claro que lo sabía. Isaac sólo quiere que seas un poco menos miserable.

–Yo no soy miserable –replica.

–Puedes ser más feliz –responde él sencillamente.

–¿Y el sexo sin sentido lo hará?

–No quiero discutir contigo, Derek –zanja–. Esto es una fiesta.

Durante un momento beben en silencio. Danny se ríe de algo que Jackson le grita sobre la gente, que Derek ni siquiera ha registrado, y se gira hacia allí sin pensar en lo que se va a encontrar. Stiles abre mucho los ojos un segundo cuando sus miradas se cruzan, y clava los ojos el suelo antes de volver a levantar la cabeza. Y ahí está, esa otra persona que se parece a Stiles si él fuera todo lo que Stiles no es, porque esa es la única manera de explicarlo. A Derek le irrita, por alguna razón.

–¿Está Stiles cabreado conmigo? –le pregunta a Danny, que sigue sonriéndose en silencio con las estupideces de Jackson.

–Y yo qué sé.

–Vives con él, deberías saberlo.

Danny hace un gesto muy poco específico con las manos, que Derek interpreta como ‘ _quién sabe lo que se le pasa a Stiles por la cabeza_ ’.

–¿Has hecho algo para cabrearle? –pregunta, a falta de algo mejor.

–¿Últimamente? No creo. Quién sabe. Estoy cabreando a la gente todo el rato.

Danny asiente con la cabeza gravemente.

–No sé. Es verdad que está raro –admite, mirando en su dirección un momento, y se encoge de hombros–. Pero Stiles es un tío raro. A lo mejor está conduciendo un experimento sociológico. No te preocupes por ello.

–No estoy preocupado –se apresura a decir.

Y no lo está. Es sólo terriblemente molesto, porque algo pasa y no sabe qué es, no sabe por qué. Estaba bien la última vez.

Se siente caminando hacia Stiles y no se frena, no hasta que está a apenas un metro de él.

–Hola –dice, un poco ahogado, y él se da la vuelta despacio, en un movimiento muy controlado.

–¿Qué tal, Derek? –responde, con una sonrisa tan tensa que parece a punto de romperse con un chasquido.

–Bien. 

–Buena fiesta.

–Gracias. Aunque yo no he hecho nada. Sólo he bajado de mi cuarto.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza y le da un trago a su vaso, mirando alrededor. Derek espera un momento, aunque no sabe exactamente a qué. Se siente como si acabara de pisar un escalón fantasma, como si al subir las escaleras hubiera calculado mal y hubiera colado el pie en un montón de aire. Mira el botellín de cerveza con intensidad y le da otro trago. Pasan treinta segundos antes de que Stiles vuelva a hablar.

–¿Y qué tal tu tesis? –dice, como si hubiera pillado la conversación a mitad de camino.

–Bien –dice–. Voy por delante en el calendario que me puse, así que… Bien. ¿Tú qué tal? Tus clases.

–Bien, gracias –contesta cortésmente. Derek está esperando a que le recorra el cuerpo un escalofrío que no llega, así que le da otro trago a su cerveza–. Estoy muy emocionado por graduarme.

–Sí. Es emocionante. –Stiles le dedica una sonrisa que le hace sentirse engañado. –Y… ¿qué vas a hacer después?

–Estudiaré la conducta criminal en la población carcelaria.

–Oh. Vaya, qué interesante –responde. No está absolutamente seguro de qué estudia Stiles exactamente, pero sabe que es algo relacionado con la criminología, así que supone que tiene sentido–. No te imagino relacionándote con psicópatas a diario.

Stiles levanta la vista y le mira, y por un segundo hay una especie de brillo en sus ojos que hace que parezca el Stiles de siempre, un toque de malicia breve, tan sutil que podría haberlo pasado por alto si no llevara toda la noche buscándolo desesperadamente. Pero Stiles se muerde el labio y sonríe y contesta:

–Sí. –Echa un vistazo alrededor de la habitación y localiza a Lydia, que le hace un gesto con la cabeza. –Bueno, ha estado bien hablar contigo, Derek. Disfruta de la noche.

Tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de que se ha marchado al otro lado del salón. Lydia le habla al oído y él pone atención como si su vida dependiera de ello, más centrado de lo que Derek le ha visto jamás. No muy lejos de él, Isaac habla con Danny, Jackson y los amigos de éste del equipo, haciendo lo posible por que no trascienda lo poco que soporta al mejor amigo de su novio. Scott y Boyd miran algo en la pantalla del smartphone de uno de ellos, y Erica baila con un grupo de chicas cerca de la puerta de la entrada. Allison sale de la cocina con una bandeja llena de chupitos de gelatina y comienza a repartirlos entre los grupos de gente.

No hay ni una sola persona con la que Derek quiera pasar ni un segundo allí. No quiere bailar con Erica ni ver vídeos con Boyd ni beber con Allison, no quiere escuchar las tonterías que tiene que decir Lydia ni las bromas insultantes de Jackson. Odia las fiestas y no tendría que haber bajado de su habitación esa noche, porque todo es estúpido. La raza humana es estúpida.

Se termina su cerveza y va a por otra al frigorífico, y se la bebe sentado en la encimera mientras observa a la gente. Escucha trozos de conversaciones, la estupidez en su máxima expresión. _Chad no me ha llamado; Chet me engaña con Mindy; qué borracha voy, tía; vamos a ser amigas para siempre, ¿me lo juras?_ Y se pregunta cómo será habitar ese cerebro, ese erial. Cómo se sentirá uno siendo idiota. Son aspirantes a ingeniero y abogado y arquitecto y son tontos en el sentido más literal de la palabra, con la cabeza llena de datos que se olvidan en el momento en el que los escriben en el examen final, y sin ninguna inteligencia real, sin ninguna profundidad. Y lo peor de todo es que son muy felices de esa manera, porque la infelicidad siempre es mayor cuando se comprende lo que la causa. Derek ni siquiera es la persona más inteligente de la habitación, pero es fácilmente la más infeliz. Y eso aún lo hace más duro, porque ni siquiera es lo suficientemente brillante como para que eso justifique su falta de funcionalidad como ser humano. 

No sabe qué es lo que le pasa, qué es eso tan horriblemente roto en su cerebro que hace que sea incapaz de conectar con otro ser humano, pero lo odia. Se odia, a veces. Muy a menudo. Se convence de que está cómodo consigo mismo, de que ha madurado y se ha convertido en una persona con la que le gusta pasar el tiempo a solas, pero es mentira. 

Tiene que mentirse a sí mismo para que su vida no parezca una pérdida de tiempo.

No hay nada allí para él, pero en vez de subir las escaleras y encerrarse en su cuarto a ver un episodio de Breaking Bad se queda y les mira, y se harta de odio. Lo siente recorriéndole por dentro, bombeando a través de sus venas. Toda la gente riéndose y pasándoselo bien como si su vida fuera esa cosa tan maravillosa, tan llena de posibilidades. Les mira bailar sin ninguna coordinación y sin importarles, sólo porque es divertido y son felices. Les ve pasarse los brazos alrededor de los hombros uno a otro y hacerse bromas al oído, les observa riéndose desde el centro del pecho, con una carcajada que se extiende como una onda expansiva por sus brazos y sus piernas y explota en su cara. Mira la manera en la que la risa le desencaja la boca y le hace brillar los ojos cálidos y serenos. Es una risa que llena toda la habitación, que se contagia en todos los que están a su alrededor. En Scott y Isaac e incluso Boyd. Todos se apoyan en Stiles y se ríen como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Hace memoria tratando de recordar la última vez que se rió con ganas, algo distinto de una media sonrisa cruel o sarcástica. Todo acaba siempre en Laura, en la manera en la que contaba las bromas que su madre le hacía a su padre constantemente, de la vez que le inyectó picante en una naranja y a él casi se le salen los ojos, o de esa vez que le cosió los puños de la camisa mientras echaba la siesta y luego no era capaz de quitársela. 

Hace tiempo que no se ríe. No es una persona jovial, y eso es todo. No es como si tuviera razones para serlo.

–No pareces divertirte mucho –dice Stiles a su lado. Derek aparta su botellín vacío y coge uno nuevo. El quinto o el sexto, da lo mismo. En medio se ha tomado dos chupitos de los de Allison y una copa de vodka.

–Tú parece que te lo pasas bien. 

–Es una fiesta decente –dice, impulsándose con las manos para sentarse él también en la encimera.

–¿Lo es? No lo sé.

–La música está bien, hay alcohol, hay gente.

–La gente –bufa–. Si es eso lo que te gusta.

–Supongo que no lo es –musita él–. ¿Cuánto has bebido, Derek?

–Bastante. Es una fiesta, ¿no? Tú también estás borracho –le hace notar, mirando sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos vidriosos, los dedos un poco torpes cuando trata de arrancar la etiqueta de la botella.

–Es una fiesta –dice, y se encoge de hombros.

–Yo bebo para que la gente parezca soportable, ¿cuál es tu excusa?

–Bueno. A mí me gusta cuando la cerveza sabe a pis tibio –contesta, y Derek quiere sonreír pero se frena justo a tiempo–. No sé, no hay una razón para todas las cosas que hago –dice, serio otra vez, por alguna razón. Él aparta la mirada y los ojos le escuecen porque se le ha olvidado parpadear. 

–Haces muchas cosas raras.

Stiles resopla y se pasa una mano por la cara, se frota los ojos y mete los dedos entre el flequillo demasiado crecido.

–Yo no te gusto mucho, ¿verdad? –dice, balanceando las piernas en el aire.

Derek niega con la cabeza levemente, casi imperceptible.

–¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tengo de malo?

–Haces demasiadas preguntas –contesta, dando un trago a su cerveza-. Hablas demasiado. Existes demasiado.

–Woah –exclama, echándose hacia atrás como si hubiera recibido un tortazo. Como si Derek le hubiera dado un golpe de verdad, con la mano abierta–. Eso es lo peor que me han dicho en la vida –musita, deslizándose desde la encimera hasta el suelo, prácticamente tambaleándose al ponerse de pie–. Gracias, Derek, eres un gilipollas. 

Cuando entiende lo que ha pasado ya es muy tarde, Stiles está cerrando la puerta de la entrada de un portazo, y Derek sale tras él pero no tiene ni idea de qué puede hacer. De cómo puede explicarle que no es eso lo que intentaba decir.

–¡Stiles! –grita, parado en medio de la calle.

–Que te jodan –replica, sin molestarse en darse la vuelta para mirarle–. Jesús, María y José, soy imbécil –murmura para sí mismo.

Derek se queda allí hasta que le pierde de vista tras doblar una esquina. Repite la conversación en su cabeza. Lo repite una y otra vez como una grabación, las palabras exactas y la entonación y el ruido de fondo en la cocina, y por muchas vueltas que le dé, por mucho que intente encontrarle otro sentido, parece que le ha dicho que preferiría que se muriera y, joder. 

No era eso. Trata de hacer que suene mejor en su cabeza, pero la música se le clava en los oídos y de repente se encuentra rodeado de gente que no conoce sentada en su sofá, riéndose y bebiendo, bailando. Todo son caras desconocidas, gente que no le importa lo más mínimo. Quiere que todos desaparezcan de allí. ¿Dónde coño están Isaac y Boyd? ¿Por qué está pasando esa mierda en su casa? Es una mala persona, eso es todo lo que es. Una persona horrible. Hay una buena razón por la que no tiene amigos. 

Encuentra a Isaac hablando con Erica, compartiendo un vaso rojo con ella. Se están divirtiendo, riéndose de algo. 

–Necesito que toda esta gente se vaya –dice, agarrándole del brazo.

–Derek, ¿estás bien?

–Haz que se marchen –le ordena–. Odio a esta gente, haz que se marchen.

Isaac frunce el ceño y le pasa el vaso a Erica, saliendo disparado hacia el otro lado del salón, donde está Danny, para susurrarle algo al oído.

–¡Eh! –dice él, arrancando el iPod del altavoz y haciendo que la música pare en seco–. Fiesta en casa de Jackson Whittemore, ¡vámonos!

–¿Qué? –oye decir a Jackson, pero Danny está abriendo la puerta y empujando a la gente fuera con una jovialidad tan fingida que hasta Derek se da cuenta.

“Haces que sobrevivir parezca tan fácil”, podría haber dicho. “Haces que existir no parezca doloroso. Existes demasiado _bien_.” 

Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido. Hay vasos de plástico encima de la tele y cartas de poker sobre la mesa del comedor, y todo parece muy irreal, así que sube a su habitación donde las cosas están en el sitio que les corresponde y el silencio es normal, el estado normal de las cosas y no un vacío repentino.

Es sólo que… 

El duelo no debería de ser algo tan habitual, eso Derek lo sabe. Boyd perdió a su hermana pequeña, Isaac perdió a su madre y a su hermano y se perdió a sí mismo para poder conservar a su padre. Derek perdió a toda su familia uno a uno, incluso a los que siguen vivos los ha perdido. Sabe que no es lo normal, que no debería parecérselo. Que la gente recuerda cumpleaños y no aniversarios de muerte. Ninguno de los tres está bien, tienen días en los que hay algo que se les agarra por dentro y les chupa la vida de los ojos; el recuerdo o la culpabilidad del superviviente o simplemente la tristeza. Pero Isaac tiene a Danny y Boyd tiene a Erica y tienen a sus amigos y lo superan, y se levantan al día siguiente un poco más fuertes. Derek no. Derek aprieta los dientes y transforma ese dolor en rabia y en odio que le bulle en el estómago hasta que tiene ganas de vomitarlo.

Y Stiles se parece más a él. El dolor de Stiles es como el suyo pero él lo convierte en ganas de estar vivo y Derek lo odia. Odia que sonreír parezca tan fácil cuando todo duele por dentro.

– – – 

Se despierta con resaca y con algo peor, una especie de sensación pesada en el pecho, una presión sobre el esternón que hace difícil respirar. Entra mucha claridad por la ventana, así que debe de ser tarde, pero aún así da vueltas en la cama un rato largo, hasta que las sábanas se le enredan en las piernas y él no puede seguir aguantándose las ganas de hacer pis y lavarse los dientes.

No se molesta en ponerse una camiseta para salir al baño. El espejo está empañado y la alfombrilla de la ducha es un montón húmedo en una esquina, lo que significa que Isaac está en casa y despierto. No le oyó entrar.

Se cepilla los dientes sentado en la taza, porque mear de pie está sobrevalorado, y tarda más tiempo del necesario pero le da igual, porque no es como si tuviera nada que hacer en todo el día, ningún sitio en el que estar. Se lava la cara y decide que se duchará más tarde. O al día siguiente, no es como si a nadie fuera a importarle.

Lo primero que se encuentra cuando baja las escaleras es a Isaac con una bolsa de basura en una mano, recogiendo vasos de plástico y botellas de alcohol. Su salón es un vertedero. Apesta a cerveza caliente y a humo de porro, y se le revuelve un poco el estómago.

–Días –musita, enfilando hacia la cocina. Hay una cafetera hecha, así que se sirve una taza y abre la nevera para ver qué puede comer que absorba el alcohol de su estómago.

–Dice mi novio que eres un jodido imbécil –oye a Isaac a su espalda.

–¿Eso dice? –replica él, dándose la vuelta. Isaac sigue con la bolsa a medio llenar en la mano, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

–Literalmente. Ya sabes cómo es, no dice muchas palabrotas, así que supongo que la has cagado bien.

–Sí –reconoce Derek.

Él suspira gravemente, mete la mano entre sus rizos y se rasca la cabeza.

–Esto es lo opuesto a lo que te dije que hicieras. Lo diametralmente opuesto. Está en las antípodas de lo que te dije que hicieras, Derek.

–Ya –contesta, volviendo a meter la cabeza en la nevera.

–Vale. Está bien que lo sepas.

– – – 

El siguiente viernes vuelve a haber gente en su casa cuando llega del gimnasio. Erica y Allison eligen una película, Danny y Jackson discuten sobre algo que Derek no se molesta en identificar, Lydia y Boyd hablan de un libro que los dos están leyendo, que tampoco se molesta en saber cuál es, y Scott y Isaac terminan una partida a la Play mientras los demás les meten prisa.

Derek no pregunta, aunque todos están esperando que lo haga. Puede que precisamente por eso prefiera callarse. Sube a darse una ducha, se pone unos vaqueros viejos y cómodos antes de bajar a por una botella de agua y algo que cenar. Le han esperado para ver la película, una de ciencia ficción que no le apetece nada, así que les da las gracias y se vuelve a su cuarto, a comerse los restos de macarrones que hizo Boyd el miércoles. Tiene un montón de cosas que arreglar en su tesis, pero acaba por ponerse cuatro episodios seguidos del programa de viajes de Anthony Bourdain, y se duerme a medias del último, mientras le ve comer tacos de lengua en México.

Trata de convencerse de que es una buena noche.

– – – 

Derek sale de la reunión con su director de tesis más tarde de lo que habría querido. Está prácticamente acabada, sólo tiene que pulir algunas cosas aquí y allá antes de presentarla el mes siguiente, y han estado revisándola de arriba abajo. Derek se imaginó ese momento mucho más satisfactorio, ese _‘bueno, esto creo que ya está’_ de su profesor, y la palmada en el hombro, pero no se siente más realizado que esa misma mañana, o que la semana pasada, o que cinco años antes, cuando recibió la carta de admisión en la Universidad para empezar su doctorado.

El supermercado le pilla de paso, así que entra y compra café y bastoncillos para los oídos, y abre la puerta de casa mientras se pone el sol, rezando por tener el sofá para él solo. 

Danny tiene los pies sobre la mesa de café y un plato de algo humeante sobre el regazo.

–Me preguntaba dónde estarías –dice, soplando una cuchara antes de metérsela a la boca.

–Tú no pagas alquiler aquí, ¿verdad? –le espeta, aunque no es todo lo hostil que podría haber sido.

–¿Por qué no vives solo? –pregunta Danny de vuelta, antes de comerse otra cucharada de sopa–. No es como si no pudieras permitírtelo.

Tiene el dinero, ahora. Cuando sus padres murieron el seguro decidió que la culpa había sido de ellos, así que los pocos ahorros que tenían los gastaron en el entierro. Tras la muerte de Laura fue distinto. Ahora tiene dinero suficiente para tres o cuatro vidas, y esa es la única razón por la que no está trabajando de profesor de secundaria en un instituto lleno de adolescentes desmotivados en Kansas.

–Mi psiquiatra dice que me viene bien la gente –contesta, sin levantar la vista.

Danny tarda un rato largo en volver a hablar.

–¿Y lo hace?

–¿Qué haces aquí? –dice, dejando el maletín con el portátil en la mesa del comedor y esquivando las piernas de Danny para pasar a la cocina.

–Isaac está resfriado, así que he venido a hacerle sopa. Ha sobrado bastante, por si quieres ponerte un plato.

–¿Y dónde está Isaac?

–Saliendo del trabajo, espero.

Derek mete el paquete de café en el armarito y mira la cacerola llena de sopa de pollo con verduras. La verdad es que huele bien, y él lo único que ha comido en todo el día es una ensalada, una chocolatina Snickers y dos latas de refresco.

–¿Desde cuándo tienes llaves de casa? –pregunta, sacando un plato del aparador.

–Desde el primer día, Derek.

–¿Qué? –exclama, sacando la cabeza por la puerta para mirarle. Danny ni se inmuta, no aparta la vista de la tele–. ¿Por qué?

–Porque Isaac y yo llevábamos dos años juntos y era estúpido no tenerla.

–Lo que es estúpido es que no os buscarais un apartamento para los dos –replica. Porque, en serio. No tiene dedos suficientes en las manos para contar las veces que ha hablado de ello con Stiles.

–¿Eso es razonable, pero vivir juntos en San Francisco no?

–No es ese el problema –replica, sentándose a la pequeña mesa del comedor–. Creí que lo había aclarado con Isaac.

Pesca un trozo de apio de su sopa, que está aún ardiendo y sabe un poco a pastillas de caldo artificiales, pero está buena.

–Que Isaac deje pasar cada chorrada insensible que dices no significa que yo lo vaya a hacer, ¿sabes?

–No fue insensible. Y no fue una chorrada.

–Sé que piensas que estamos haciendo el tonto –dice Danny. Su tono nunca cambia, siempre es conversacional y un poco sarcástico, y va directo al grano–. O que él lo está haciendo, porque tiene veintidós años y va a seguirme hasta California sin trabajo y sin dinero y sin haber vivido antes juntos. Y que va a salir mal. Sé que crees que soy un hijo de puta por obligarle a hacerlo.

Danny no habla mal a la ligera, así que cuando suelta alguna así, una palabrota tan sonora y tan dramática, hace que se le ponga a uno la piel de gallina.

–No pienso eso –responde.

–Derek, por favor. Te agradezco que intentes proteger a Isaac, porque él no deja que yo lo haga –le dice, dejando el plato de sopa sobre la mesita. Sube los pies al sofá y baja el volumen de la tele–. Estuve buscando trabajo en Nueva York, ¿sabes? Está mucho más cerca de Ohio. Íbamos a intentar lo de la relación a distancia, vernos los fines de semana y todo eso, pero no tenía sentido –dice, como si fuera algo en lo que ha estado pensando mucho–. Queremos empezar una vida juntos, y preferimos vivir en San Francisco que en los suburbios de Columbus, y hemos tomado esa decisión los dos. Pero, Derek, si tengo que dejar el trabajo y mudarme a Alaska para estar con él, lo haré. Me dedicaré a la pesca salvaje.

Derek no duda de que lo que tienen Danny y Isaac es real. Sabe que Boyd y Erica durarán hasta que los padres de él, el pastor protestante y su mujer, decidan que su hijo ya ha tenido suficiente revolución, lo que será probablemente antes de Navidad. Lydia le dará la patada al prepotente de Jackson en cuanto deje de necesitar su influencia social, así que durará aproximadamente una semana después de la graduación; y Allison y Scott aguantarán hasta que maduren lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que Romeo y Julieta eran dos idiotas. Pero Isaac y Danny tienen una verdadera oportunidad, y Derek lo sabe, pero puede que sea eso precisamente lo que lo hace tan difícil. La idea de que ni siquiera las mejores parejas sobreviven, porque nada lo hace.

–Va a estar bien, te lo prometo –dice Danny–. Hemos estado mirando apartamentos con sitio para que pinte, y él está buscando trabajo en galerías de arte. –Y tras un segundo, en voz baja, añade–: Y yo estoy buscando anillos de compromiso. Puede que tarde otros cuatro años en pedírselo, así que no le digas nada. Hay que ir despacio con Isaac. 

Derek asiente con la cabeza lentamente. Danny no ha dejado de mirarle a los ojos, de mirarle de verdad, como si no tuviera miedo de nada.

–Vale.

–¿Vale? ¿Eso es todo?

–Sí –dice, sacando el ordenador de su bolsa y poniéndolo en la mesa junto a su plato de sopa–. Os conozco.

Danny parece que quiere decir algo, pero frunce el ceño y le mira un momento como tratando de entenderle, antes de asentir con la cabeza y volver a encender el sonido de la televisión. Él se come la sopa, lee algunos emails, no piensa en todas las cosas que van a salir mal. Porque es un hecho, las cosas salen mal a veces aunque estén enamorados y sean perfectos el uno para el otro, a veces simplemente algo falla. Pero Derek no piensa en eso.

Isaac entra por la puerta diez minutos más tarde, pálido y con la nariz colorada. Deja la mochila en el suelo y se arrastra hasta el sofá, hundiendo la cara en el pecho de Danny.

–¿Cómo estás? –pregunta él, envolviéndole en sus brazos. Derek clava la vista en la pantalla de su ordenador.

–Cansado.

–Hay sopa de pollo –dice suavemente, peinándole los rizos con los dedos–. ¿Quieres un plato?

–Sí. Antes necesito una ducha. Y un cepillo de dientes. En cinco minutos, ¿vale? Me voy a quedar aquí cinco minutos.

–Vale.

–Ugh –gruñe–. Eres el mejor. Hola, Derek –añade, ahogado contra la sudadera de Danny.

Derek se levanta y sube las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba de dos en dos. Hay un paquete pequeño metido en una bolsa de papel dentro de un cajón de su mesilla, pero nunca parecía el momento de sacarlo. Es una tontería, ni siquiera es nada más que una baratija, algo que vio en la librería, en uno de esos expositores que colocan al lado de la caja para que los idiotas como él piquen.

–Os quiero dar una cosa –dice, bajando de nuevo. No han cambiado de postura en ese par de minutos. Danny sigue pasándole los dedos entre el pelo con devoción, y Isaac ha encontrado un hueco perfecto en su cuello en el que encajar la nariz. Derek se acerca al sofá y le tiende los dos paquetitos a Danny. Isaac levanta la cabeza y le mira con los ojos vidriosos y rojos.

–¿Qué es? –pregunta con voz nasal.

–Es sólo… Abridlo.

Danny le da uno a Isaac y abre el otro, desgarrando el papel por arriba. Hay un momento de confusión en su cara cuando ve lo que es, así que Derek lo explica.

–Es como una _cosa_ que pones en la llave, en la parte de arriba, como una funda, y luego la metes en el llavero –dice, gesticulando con las manos, dándose cuenta con cada palabra que dice de lo estúpido que es todo–. Hay un dibujo en la parte de atrás de la caja que lo explica mejor. Son Ironman y Capitán América, creí que sería gracioso.

Danny sonríe y le da un cambiazo a Isaac para quedarse con el de Steve Rogers.

–Creo que podemos estar de acuerdo en que yo soy el Cap aquí –dice, cuando él trata de quejarse–. Es un detalle muy bonito, Derek. Muchas gracias.

–Creo que sigo sin pillarlo –gruñe Isaac, mirando aún el gráfico explicativo.

–Es una tontería. Sólo… Bueno –musita, hundiendo los hombros–. Son para las llaves de vuestra casa nueva.

–Oh, joder.

–Espero que seáis muy felices.

Danny le vuelve a sonreír, una de esas sonrisas suyas de verdad que parecen un atardecer cálido y tranquilo o un plato de galletas recién salidas del horno, algo tan pequeño y tan sencillo y tan reconfortante. Él mete las manos en los bolsillos y se balancea sobre sus talones. Isaac se tapa la cara con el brazo.

–Así que –farfulla Derek, y traga saliva. Se había imaginado ese momento un poco más sencillo. Es una cosa pequeña y tonta, ni siquiera puede considerarse un regalo de verdad, no tendría que haberle dado tanta importancia–… Eso.

–Isaac… –susurra Danny, entrelazando sus manos en un gesto que Derek no debería estar autorizado a presenciar, porque es dolorosamente íntimo. Él frota la mejilla contra el pecho de Danny.

–No estoy llorando, es sólo la fiebre –dice, sorbiéndose la nariz y encogiéndose más contra su novio–. No me miréis.

–Me voy a ir a mi cuarto –resuelve Derek, dándose la vuelta. Algo le agarra el pecho desde dentro, le hace apretar la mandíbula y parpadear muy fuerte para librarse de esa presión tras los ojos. Está a mitad de camino por las escaleras cuando recuerda su portátil, y baja a por él sin hacer contacto visual con nadie, se lo mete bajo el brazo y vuelve a subir corriendo.

– – – 

>   
> **(1) mensaje nuevo de: Isaac**  
>  m qdo a drmir dnd danny

Hacía tiempo que Derek no recibía ese mensaje. Danny cada vez pasa más tiempo en casa, ya es rara la noche que no duerme en la habitación de Isaac. Sigue viviendo en la residencia, pero sólo lo suficiente como para poder mantener la ilusión de que aún no viven juntos. Lava la ropa allí y estudia allí, pero ha llegado a un punto en el que podrían pedirle alquiler y no sería nada descabellado. Antes, hace algunos meses, Isaac pasaba en la residencia bastante tiempo, muchas noches. Stiles afirmaba que sólo durmiendo, y Derek opta por creérselo, pero de cualquier manera supone que no era algo cómodo para él. Nunca ha estado en la habitación, pero por lo que tiene entendido es un espacio diáfano con dos camas individuales y dos escritorios, bastante poco privado. Stiles no tenía mucho sitio para escapar, así que escapaba a su casa.

Llegaba cuando ya había anochecido y se iba cuando a Derek empezaban a pesarle los párpados y no le quedaba más remedio que ofrecerle el sofá para dormir. Entonces siempre decía que no, que podía dormir en su cuarto, que sólo estaba pasando el rato. Muchas veces estaba allí Boyd, y algunas también Erica, pero muy a menudo sólo eran Stiles y él, viendo alguna tontería en la tele, bebiendo Coca-Cola y cenando restos de la comida basura del fin de semana. Stiles hablaba mucho, y no de lo mal compañero de cuarto que es Danny, o de lo hasta los huevos que estaba de tener a Isaac siempre allí metido, que es lo que Derek habría hecho en su lugar. Stiles solía hablar del documental que había visto sobre los extraterrestres de Roswell, o la historia de la circuncisión, o de que todo el mundo es inmortal hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

–Estoy dando una asignatura de introducción al pensamiento filosófico –le dijo una vez, mientras Derek aparentaba ver un episodio de Bones– y, joder. Es inaguantable pensar filosóficamente, deja que te diga. Para cada opinión de un filósofo hay una opuesta en otro, y las dos tienen sentido. Y pensé, bueno, todo está sujeto a una interpretación libre, excepto la muerte. La muerte es inevitable, ¿no? Vivas como vivas y creas lo que creas, te acabas muriendo.

–Supongo –contestó él.

–Pues no, aparentemente. ¿Hay pruebas irrefutables de que todo el mundo se muere? ¿Podemos estar seguros de que vamos a morir?

–La biología tiene algo que decir al respecto, creo.

–Pero la filosofía se pasa a la biología por el forro de los huevos. Es lo que hacen los filósofos. ¿No es maravilloso? –exclamó, lanzando los brazos al aire con fingido entusiasmo–. Odio esta asignatura, pero sé que la voy a aprobar tan fácilmente que me da rabia dejarla. ¿Sabes lo divertido que va a ser escribir el ensayo al final del semestre?

Derek se compadeció del profesor un segundo, pero Stiles cambió de tema tan rápido que tampoco tuvo tiempo de más.

En esas noches Derek a veces tenía cosas mejores que hacer que entretenerle durante algunas horas, y se bajaba el portátil al salón para trabajar en la tesis. Stiles sacaba de su mochila uno de sus libros gordísimos sobre psicología criminal, y lo leía recostado en el sofá mientras se bebía el té verde de Isaac a modo de venganza. Y era agradable, ese silencio compartido.

Derek está bastante seguro de que Stiles no va a pasar por casa esa noche. No es que le esté esperando, o que esté a punto de contestar el mensaje de Isaac para preguntar si Stiles está con ellos. A Derek no le importa. No era más que un estorbo que se presentara sin avisar, precisamente en su casa, pudiendo ir a la de Scott o a la de Jackson. Porque Stiles y Jackson son amigos, cree recordar Derek. O puede que sea más bien Lydia. En cualquier caso, Stiles tiene muchos amigos a los que molestar cuando hay una pareja de enamorados copando su espacio vital. A Derek no le preocupa. Es un alivio que no se presente allí esa noche, y así, de todas maneras, puede guardar la pizza que ha sobrado de la cena para desayunarla. Más pizza para él.

– – – 

Cuando está solo en casa prefiere bajar al salón a trabajar. Su habitación es pequeña y tiene el escritorio justo frente a la ventana, así que no le queda más remedio que mirar a la ventana de los vecinos, que está a un metro de distancia, y es incómodo. Son una pareja de chicas que no está seguro de si están juntas o sólo viven juntas, porque nunca se ha parado a hablar con ellas cuando se las encuentra en la acera, y van por la casa en ropa interior y en camiseta de tirantes sin sujetador. Y son guapas, interesantes de esa manera que es todo el mundo cuando está a solas en la privacidad de su casa y creen que nadie les ve. A Derek le sorprende a veces que la gente tenga una vida aparte de la suya, que tengan sus problemas y sus ambiciones y sus sueños. No es que no lo sepa, no es tan corto ni tan egocéntrico. Es sólo que a veces la realidad de lo pequeño e insignificante que es cada ser humano le golpea como un mazo en el pecho, le recuerda que una vida como la suya es bastante poco importante, en el gran esquema de las cosas.

Es uno de esos días, un jueves a las nueve y media de la mañana, cuando se sienta en la mesa del comedor con su portátil, un café y el iPod, y abre el archivo digital de la Biblioteca del Congreso con la idea de pasarse recorriendo virtualmente sus estanterías seis o siete horas. No puede evitar encontrar documentos interesantísimos que no tienen ninguna relevancia para el asunto que está tratando en su tesis, y acaba perdiendo mucho más tiempo del que aprovecha, leyendo cartas del general Lee sobre la batalla de Chancellorsville durante horas. Es pasado el mediodía cuando, al levantar la vista, se encuentra a Danny en pijama, apoyado en la encimera de la cocina. Mirándole.

–¿No tienes clase? –dice, quitándose uno de los auriculares.

–No hasta la tarde –contesta, metiéndose una cucharada de cereales a la boca.

–¿Y Isaac?

–Se ha ido a las ocho. ¿Estás haciendo algo importante? –pregunta, acercándose hasta él y apartando la silla de enfrente.

–Sí.

Danny se sienta de todas maneras. No dice nada, sólo se come su desayuno en silencio y le observa con una especie de mirada divertida. O arrogante, o algo entre medias. 

–¿Qué? –dice tras cinco minutos de aquello, cuando se hace imposible seguir concentrándose en lo que está leyendo.

–¿Sabes aquella fiesta el primer día de universidad? ¿Donde Isaac y yo nos conocimos? –Derek asiente. –Por alguna razón todos pensáis que fue amor a primera vista, pero… Cuando le conocí creí que era uno de tantos pseudoartistas presuntuosos sin talento ni inteligencia –dice, sonriéndose–, y yo le parecí un snob y un cerdo arrogante. Me dijo tres frases y pensé que era un payaso de los que saben dibujar muñecos de palo y se creen Banksy. Pero él no quería ser virgen en la universidad y yo simplemente quería acostarme con alguien guapo esa noche, así que fuimos a su habitación. No es muy romántico, supongo.

–Eso está muy bien, Danny –dice, sin acabar de entender qué pretende.

–A la mañana siguiente me di cuenta de que Isaac sólo parecía idiota porque estaba nervioso, y de que yo soy inaguantable cuando me emborracho, y de que él tiene una sonrisa preciosa, así que le invité a desayunar, y antes de beberme el café supe que me iba a enamorar de él.

Derek pone los ojos en blanco y baja la pantalla del portátil.

–¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?

Danny deja la cuchara en el bol y pone los codos sobre la mesa, y de repente aquello se convierte en una Conversación Importante que Derek no quiere tener bajo ningún concepto.

–Que das una primera impresión terrible porque eres muy socialmente inepto y tienes cara de asesino en serie –dice, con un tono tan casual que es imposible encontrarlo ofensivo–. Terrible y duradera. Nos lo pones muy difícil a los que tenemos interés en conocerte. Y aún así Stiles no se ha dado por vencido. Cualquier otro te habría mandado a la mierda hace año y medio, supongo que lo sabes. 

–No sé qué insinúas –gruñe, porque por supuesto que eso va sobre Stiles.

–Que él ha superado la primera impresión que tuvo de ti, que no haces nada por mejorar, y tú sigues emperrado en verle como al chaval que entró en tu casa con un globo con forma de pene gigante, un martes a las diez y media de la mañana, y te dio con él en la cara.

–Es difícil olvidarse de eso.

–Podrías plantearte intentarlo

–Sigo sin entender la analogía, Danny. Me estás hablando de la noche que desvirgaste a mi compañero de piso…

–Madre mía, eres de un denso –masculla.

–Ya, sí. ¿Crees que tengo que olvidarme de que el concepto de Stiles de pasar un buen rato es hacerme enfadar hasta que exploto? ¿Que si le invito a un café me enamoraré de su sonrisa? –dice, riéndose con un bufido.

–No te burles de mi historia de amor, porque me sacas treinta kilos de músculo pero te puedo joder la vida –dice, muy serio de repente, mirándole a los ojos durante un segundo antes de volver a la normalidad–. Creo que Stiles y tú os ponéis histéricos mutuamente, pero por alguna razón eso le gusta, y _tú_ … –dice, antes de obligarse a cerrar a boca–. Y que puedes decir que no le aguantas, pero diez minutos con él son más interesantes que todo lo que te pasa en el resto del día. Y eso me incluye a mí, que soy un tío muy interesante en general. Mira –resuelve, encogiéndose de hombros–, aún queda un mes hasta que se marche.

–Danny, joder. Esto no es un telefilm, esto es la vida real y las cosas no funcionan así. 

Él sonríe. 

–Pones tanto empeño en convencerte de que le odias que no te das cuenta de lo mucho que te gusta estar con él. 

–Eso es absurdo.

–De lo miserable que eres cada vez que no viene conmigo cuando quedamos todos aquí –termina de decir.

Derek se calla. Abre la boca pero la vuelve a cerrar antes de decir una estupidez.

–Todos estáis emparejados y yo me aburro –es por lo que se decide finalmente.

Danny suelta una carcajada que le agita todo el cuerpo.

–Ay, Derek.

–No seas condescendiente conmigo –le espeta, señalándole con un dedo a apenas un palmo de su cara–. No tienes derecho a subirte en tu trono de la superioridad moral a darme lecciones sobre lo bueno que es darle una oportunidad al amor, o lo que sea. Tú tuviste suerte. Tú tienes una suerte que no te la crees –dice, plantando las manos en la mesa–. El ochenta por ciento de las historias que empiezan como la tuya no acaban con los dos enamorados y felices y pasando el resto de su vida juntos, acaba con herpes genital. 

–¿Y qué sucede con las historias como la tuya? –pregunta él, sin parecer mínimamente afectado–. Nada, porque las cosas no pasan si tú no haces que pasen.

–¿Has estado leyendo libros de autoayuda?

–No me hacen falta, soy una persona naturalmente positiva. 

–Vale, me alegro por ti –bufa–. Estoy seguro de que hace de tu vida una experiencia maravillosa.

–La verdad es que sí. Derek…

–¿Qué? –exclama, y la única razón por la que no se levanta de la mesa es para no darle la satisfacción de la victoria a Danny–. Stiles ha dejado de venir a casa, no hablo con él desde hace más de un mes, ¿qué quieres que haga?

–Voy a revolucionarte la vida, ¿estás preparado? –dice, sacando algo de su bolsillo–. Es un teléfono, sirve para comunicarse remotamente con la gente. Si aún estuviera en garantía te lo tiraría a la cara –le asegura.

–No voy a llamarle.

Danny respira, soltando el aire muy lentamente. Deja el móvil en la mesa y se cruza de brazos, mirándole como si le estuviera estudiando. Derek aparta la vista.

–Eres un buen tío, ¿sabes? –dice finalmente–. La mayor parte del tiempo no te comportas como tal, pero lo eres. Me ha costado darme cuenta de que lo que te pasa no es que seas un cabrón indiscriminadamente cruel, sino que estás jodido. Y lo entiendo. No sé qué te ha pasado, pero entiendo algo de gente jodida.

–Voy a cortar aquí esta conversación –avisa él.

–Nos has dado una oportunidad a Isaac y a Boyd y a mí –sigue hablando Danny, tozudo, y Derek no se levanta de la mesa, por alguna razón–. Me gusta pensar que somos amigos, aunque es la amistad más rara que he tenido nunca. Y te recuerdo que llevo quince años aguantando a Jackson –dice, y espera hasta que Derek vuelve a mirarle para seguir, más despacio, en un tono más serio–. Stiles se ha pasado intentando acercarse a ti dos cursos enteros y está convencido de que merece la pena. O lo estaba, ahora ya no sé qué opina porque ha dejado de hablar de ti. 

–¿Qué quieres que haga? –repite, pero esta vez de verdad necesita una respuesta. Una que dé menos miedo que llamarle.

–Haz lo que quieras. Haz algo, si crees que puedo tener razón. 

–No lo sé.

–Tienes que hablar con él. Porque ahora mismo piensa que no puedes esperar a perderle de vista, y… Se merece saber la verdad.

–¿La verdad? ¿Que llevo dos años pensando que es un tío insoportable y resulta que ahora, yo que sé? ¿No lo es? Porque lo es –resopla–. ¿Qué más da? En un mes nos iremos de aquí y se acabó.

Danny gruñe y aprieta los puños con frustración. 

–Necesito que dejes de hablar conmigo y hables con Stiles, porque… Porque no puedo decir nada más sin comprometer mi amistad con él, y me está matando. 

–¿Qué significa eso?

–Nada –contesta demasiado rápido–. Lo que intento decir, supongo, es que… A veces es amor a primera vista, y a veces a segunda, y a veces soportas a alguien dos años hasta que te das cuenta de que lo que no soportas es cuando no está.

Algo le encoge el estómago de repente.

–No estoy enamorado de Stiles –dice.

–Pero estás _algo_ , y Stiles necesita saberlo. Tú necesitas contárselo. 

–¿Por qué? ¿De qué va a servir?

–Derek, Dios, hazlo por tu salud mental –contesta, pasándose una mano por el pelo–. Hazlo porque sienta bien dejar de tenerlo ahí atravesado en la garganta. Dile que quieres pasar tiempo con él a solas fuera de estos diez metros cuadrados de salón, porque ese es el problema, que sólo os conocéis aquí. A lo mejor sales con él a tomarte algo y realmente le odias, ¿no sería un alivio?

–¿Y si no le odio?

–El universo tiene maneras de hacer que las cosas funcionen –contesta.

–No, Danny. Nada nunca funciona –dice, porque sólo es de ilusos pensar lo contrario–. ¿Y si no le odio y no le vuelvo a ver más?

–Al menos lo sabrás.

–No quiero saberlo –repone, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes.

–Voy a ir a darme una ducha –dice, levantándose.

–Danny –se oye suplicar.

–Ahora soy yo el que no quiere seguir teniendo esta conversación –zanja, sin ni siquiera perder la calma–. ¿Y qué si es una mierda? ¿Va a ser peor que esto, ahora mismo? Porque llevas un mes siendo un desgraciado y él lleva un mes fingiendo que es la persona más feliz del mundo, y estoy cansadísimo. 

–Nadie te ha pedido que intervengas –le recuerda, y él enarca las cejas con incredulidad.

–Vale, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Que me quede al margen, aunque te vea haciendo el ridículo y siendo infeliz sin necesidad?

–No seas dramático –bufa.

–No estoy aquí para decirte lo que quieres oír, ni para darte palmaditas en la espalda, felicitándote por ser un cobarde, mientras pierdes la oportunidad de que te pase algo realmente bueno. ¿No quieres que te vuelva a molestar? Bien, no lo haré. Ya eres mayorcito para saber lo que haces.

–Danny, joder –dice, recostándose en la silla–. Es mi puta vida, ¿cómo es que eres tú el que está cabreado?

–No me conoces cabreado –contesta, con una sonrisa que hace que se le marquen todos los hoyuelos–. Me voy a la ducha.

– – – 

Erica ha secuestrado a Boyd para una de sus citas, y Isaac ha llevado a Danny a una exposición de alguien muy moderno que a Derek le parece un sinvergüenza, así que está solo en casa, tumbado en el sofá con los pies sobre la mesa, viendo un programa de mierda en la tele y comiéndose un sándwich de pollo que ha creado a base de los restos que ha encontrado en la nevera. Apoya el plato sobre el estómago y un trozo de papel de cocina sobre el pecho para recoger las migas, y mastica distraídamente sin prestarle mucha atención a la tele.

Sólo piensa en Stiles porque se siente solo. Lo sabe. Todos tienen a alguien y Derek no, y no es como si conociera a tanta gente, así que piensa en Stiles. En la manera en la que se chupa los dedos cuando come con las manos, o en la costumbre que tiene de tararear canciones y cambiarles la letra, o en cómo se sonroja a manchas irregulares y sin provocación alguna. No es más que eso, que está solo y rodeado de gente enamorada, ese es el problema. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie le importa de esa manera y lo echa de menos. Está prácticamente convenciéndose de que Stiles le gusta, sólo para tener algo que hacer en ratos aburridos como ese, para tener algo a lo que aspirar. Ilusión, o como quieran llamarlo. 

Derek es un ser racional, se conoce perfectamente. No le gusta Stiles. Toda la situación es ridícula, Stiles es ridículo. Es imposible. Porque puede que Stiles sea guapo, si Derek le mira desapegadamente, pero no como para provocar el tipo de fantasías que se descubre teniendo últimamente, pensando en sus manos o en sus labios o en el culo que se deja intuir bajo sus kakis. Stiles no es _para tanto_ , y Derek creía estar ya de vuelta de todo eso, liberado del yugo del deseo sexual.

Kate fue la última persona con la que estuvo, y no se molestaría en contar el tiempo que ha pasado desde entonces si no lo tuviera tan presente, porque ese día fue también el último día que sus padres estuvieron vivos. Ya no echa de menos el sexo en absoluto. Lo hizo, durante un tiempo. Los primeros meses se sentía capaz de salirse de su propio cuerpo de pura frustración, pero había algo que dolía mucho más debajo de todo eso que le impedía hacer nada al respecto. Y luego, con el tiempo, simplemente dejó de necesitarlo. Piensa en sexo, pero como algo divertido que les pasa a otras personas. No echa de menos esa necesidad ensordecedora, está casi agradecido por ello. 

Pero, Stiles. No puede evitar pensar en que Stiles sería un poco torpe al principio, un poco inseguro. Que sería encantador quitarle la ropa despacio para verle temblar de anticipación. Que estaría tan dispuesto a hacer de todo para agradarle que pediría las cosas por favor. Por favor, Derek, déjame que te la chupe. Y Derek le recorrería el interior de los muslos con las manos fuertes y le abriría las piernas y le miraría un segundo antes de cubrirle con su boca para poder ver esa fascinación en sus ojos brillantes, esa devoción. Y pasado ese primer momento, cuando ya se hubieran descubierto el uno al otro, sería tan divertido. Derek querría hacerle reír. Le dejaría la marca de los dientes en el culo, le prestaría su sudadera de la universidad para verle pasearse con ella puesta y nada más, demasiado grande para él pero no lo suficientemente larga. Lo harían los domingos por la mañana, con los primeros rayos de sol entrando por la ventana, y al acabar volverían a dormirse hasta una hora más razonable para un fin de semana. Y, a veces, al terminar, Stiles se quedaría tumbado sobre él milímetro a milímetro, descansando sobre Derek todo su cuerpo, y respirarían acompasados, y Derek, que es imbécil, le diría ‘Stiles, me estás aplastando’. Y él le besaría lento y cansado y satisfecho y diría ‘sobrevivirás’, y Derek intentaría no sonreír.

Una gota de mostaza rueda por la lechuga y cae grande y redonda en su camiseta negra.

–Venga ya –masculla, frotándola con el pulgar–. Mierda.

– – – 

Le vuelve a ver tres días antes de la defensa de su tesis, por casualidad. Entra a la tienda de discos a despejarse un poco y Stiles está allí, con los cascos del iPod puestos y moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música que sólo él escucha. Derek tiene curiosidad por saber qué es, porque nunca antes se lo había preguntado y de repente es importante saberlo. Es lo más importante.

–No sabía que te gustara la música –dice, y Stiles pega un bote, arrancándose los auriculares de un tirón.

–¿Qué coj…? Casi me matas del susto.

–No sabía que te gustara la música –repite, porque no está seguro de que le haya oído la primera vez.

–Al 99% de la población le gusta la música –replica.

–Pero lo suficiente como para comprarte discos en una tienda…

–Ya. Muy bien, Derek. Diría que me ha gustado verte, pero sería mentira –dice, sonriendo con sarcasmo, volviendo a acercarse los cascos a las orejas.

–¿Te ha gustado el último de The National? –pregunta antes de que él pueda volver a ignorarle.

–No lo he oído –contesta Stiles, frunciendo el ceño con confusión.

–¿Por qué?

–No sé. Nunca me ha llamado la atención ese grupo.

–The National es de mis grupos favoritos –dice, y suena extraño en sus oídos, como un autómata que intentara parecer humano con demasiada fuerza–. Nunca les he visto en concierto.

–Derek, ¿te has dado un golpe en la cabeza?

Él suspira, hundiendo los hombros.

–Estoy tratando de entablar una conversación. 

–Lo estás haciendo fenomenal, campeón –dice, en tono burlón, y le da una palmada en el hombro antes de darse la vuelta.

–Obviamente no se me da muy bien –dice, siguiéndole un par de pasos entre las estanterías–, pero lo estoy intentando.

–Hace un mes me deseaste la muerte, así que comprenderás que tu grupo favorito no me importe una mierda.

–No fue eso lo que quise decir.

–¿Faltaste el día que enseñaron a usar las palabras en la guardería? –se ríe amargamente, metiéndose el cable de los auriculares al bolsillo sin ningún cuidado– Dos palabras, en concreto. _Lo siento_.

–Lo siento, ¿vale? No te deseo la muerte.

–Dios –dice, llevándose una mano al corazón–, eso es lo más bonito que…

–No me gusta la gente, ¿vale? –le corta, frustrado–. No se me da bien la gente y no me gusta, y la gente feliz me cabrea. Eso es lo que estaba intentando decirte.

–Está bien, porque yo rara vez soy feliz.

–¿De qué hablas? Tú eres como la máquina de ser feliz…

–Woah, Derek, en serio no se te da bien la gente. Se llama fingir –dice lentamente, como si Derek fuera tonto–. Es, por ejemplo, lo que hacen en el porno. Supongo que ves mucho porno, porque con tus habilidades sociales…

–Vale, Stiles, ya puedes dejarlo. Me ha quedado claro que me odias, ya puedes dejarlo.

–¿Que te odio? Yo no te odio, imbécil de los cojones. Bueno, ahora te odio, en este instante concreto.

Derek aprieta los labios y le mira un momento que se hace muy largo. Demasiado largo, ya ha pasado el punto en el que contestar sería más incómodo que el silencio que se ha creado.

–Yo tampoco te odio –dice, de todos modos.

–Vale, genial. Ahora que lo sé puedo cerrar este capítulo lamentable de mi vida –replica. Pone los brazos en jarras y, tras pensarlo mejor, los cruza sobre el pecho. No resulta amenazante en absoluto.

–¿Quieres tomarte un helado? –se oye decir.

–¿Contigo?

–Bueno, podemos sentarnos en mesas separadas y no hablarnos, pero creo que eso haría que se perdiera el factor social del asunto –dice, y Stiles hace lo posible por no sonreír pero falla. Derek trata de no ser un capullo al respecto, lo que ya es un avance en sí mismo–. Hay un sitio del que me han hablado bien aquí al lado, y es una pena que vaya a irme del campus sin probarlo sólo porque me da vergüenza ir solo.

–¿El del helado de tortitas con bacon que sabe de verdad a tortitas con bacon?

–Sí.

–¿Quién te ha hablado de ese sitio? Porque no dejo de decir lo increíble que es y nunca nadie me quiere acompañar, y…

–Fuiste tú –le recuerda, poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Como quince veces. ¿Quieres tomarte un helado conmigo, sí o no?

–¿Ahora?

–Sí, Stiles, ahora. ¿Estás haciéndolo difícil a propósito?

–Puede –contesta, medio riendo.

–No sé ni por qué me molesto… –empieza a decir.

–Vale, Derek.

–¿Es eso un sí? –pregunta, sin terminar de estar muy seguro de lo que está haciendo–. ¿O sólo quieres que me calle?

–Es un sí. Ni siquiera sé por qué –gruñe, rodando los ojos–, pero es un sí.

–Es sólo porque te gusta mucho ese sitio. Puedes decirlo y no me ofenderé.

–Como si me preocupara ofenderte precisamente a ti –bufa–. Te lo merecerías. Te merecerías que hablara mal de The National hasta que se te indigestara el helado.

–Vale, ¿qué tienes contra The National, si se puede saber?

–Que son aburridos y deprimentes y lentos –contesta sin necesitar pensárselo ni un segundo–. Hasta el propio cantante se aburre, es doloroso de oír.

–Estás jugándote una invitación a helado, Stiles.

–Creo que prefiero pagar yo, si eso significa que puedo seguir atormentándote –se burla–. ¿Vamos?

–¿No vas a comprarte eso? –pregunta, señalando el disco que tiene en las manos. Derek no reconoce la portada.

–Sí, claro. Porque tengo cien millones de dólares en el banco –replica, dejándolo en un estante al azar. Derek tiene que apretar los puños para no cogerlo y ponerlo en el sitio correcto–. Me lo bajaré cuando llegue a casa. ¿Tú…? He asumido que sólo habías entrado aquí a acosarme, pero a lo mejor querías mirar algo.

–Es igual.

–No desmientes la acusación, observo –dice con retintín Stiles, comenzando a moverse hacia la salida. Derek tarda un segundo en seguirle.

–No te acosaba –dice, pero ni siquiera en sus oídos suena convincente–. ¿Qué estabas escuchando cuando he entrado?

–¿Por qué?

–Curiosidad.

Stiles abre la puerta de la tienda y se despide del dueño con un gesto de la mano que a Derek le hace sentirse un poco culpable.

–Los Beastie Boys.

–¿En serio? –musita, chasqueando la lengua, y Stiles se gira hacia él con los ojos grandes y brillantes.

–Oh, ya veo. Eres un snob –exclama, como si fuera la mejor noticia que le han dado en todo el día.

–No lo soy.

–Un snob de mierda, además. Es genial. 

–Eh –es todo lo que Derek es capaz de decir en su defensa, y Stiles se ríe con el cuerpo entero–. ¿Qué he hecho?

–Me has mirado como si hubiera estado escuchando a 50Cent. Los Beastie Boys, tío. Eres odioso.

–Muchas gracias –ironiza.

Stiles le quita importancia con un gesto de la mano.

–No pasa nada –dice despreocupadamente–. Ser odioso es mejor que ser mala persona. Lo sé de primera mano.

–Ya –responde sencillamente Derek–. Me consta.

–¿Ves? –exclama Stiles, echando las manos al aire, y a Derek le pilla un poco de sorpresa. Estaban bromeando hace tres segundos–. ¿Por qué tienes que hacer esas cosas? Te daría un puñetazo en la sien si no me pudieras matar con una mano atada a la espalda –le dice, frenándose en medio de la acera, pero no hay ninguna fuerza tras esa amenaza. Sólo parece frustrado.

–No soy una persona violenta –contesta él, porque va tantos pasos por detrás de la conversación que ya no sabe ni lo que está pasando, sólo puede intentar mantener el ritmo.

–Lo serías si te diera un puñetazo en la sien, probablemente –contesta él, y tras un segundo hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia el edificio a su lado–. Estamos aquí.

Derek no aparta la vista de las arrugas en la frente de Stiles.

–Ser un gilipollas es mi reacción por defecto –se excusa, en vez de abrir la puerta de la heladería.

–Ya lo sé. Lo entendí hace tiempo. Es sólo que a veces… –se encoge de hombros y aparta la mirada–. A veces hace que la gente se pregunte si merece la pena seguir intentándolo contigo.

–Ya –contesta en un murmullo, porque no sabe qué más decir a eso. Stiles le mira un momento, suspira y abre la puerta. Suena una campanita que le despierta lo suficiente como para que le siga hacia el interior del local.

Es el típico sitio mono para modernos que Derek odiaría cualquier otro día, pero trata de mantener la mente abierta. Hay mucho blanco y colores pastel, carteles escritos a mano y botes de cristal llenos de caramelos en el mostrador. Todas las mesas están ocupadas, así que se ponen a la cola frente a la caja, con la esperanza de que alguna se quede libre en lo que tarden en acercarse a pedir. Hay cuatro o cinco personas frente a ellos, y Derek se limita a observarles para no pensar en algo que decirle a Stiles. 

–¿Qué me recomiendas? –es por lo que se decide al final, porque es lo más fácil.

–Yo voy a pedir una bola de tortitas y otra de chocolate –dice, y su tono vuelve a parecer casi el de siempre–. El de gofres está bastante bien, y el de sirope de arce es como un tortazo en la cara, pero de los buenos. Luego está el de bacon y bourbon, que es la hostia, pero no soy capaz de comerme más de una cucharada. Es de ese tipo de cosas que sólo funcionan en pequeñas cantidades.

–Ya.

–Sé que soy muy pesado a veces –dice de repente, girándose hacia él. Y Derek preferiría que esa fuera una de esas conversaciones que se pueden tener sin mirarse a los ojos directamente, pero no tiene esa suerte, porque Stiles le mira y él no tiene mucho sitio al que escapar–. Que hablo sin parar y sólo de tonterías, que soy irritante y odioso y que es difícil aguantarme mucho rato. Y es un poco peor contigo porque soy imbécil y me pones nervioso, honestamente. 

–¿Por qué?

–Porque sí. Porque eres tú, yo qué sé –contesta, como si fuera obvio. Derek se fija en su boca, en la manera en la que los labios envuelven cada sonido, en la lengua que asoma para humedecerlos cuando de repente se queda callado. Stiles niega con la cabeza, suelta una especie de risa cínica–. Aquella noche, la de la fiesta. Lydia me dijo que a lo mejor el problema era ese, que no te gusta cómo soy, así que traté de ser distinto.

–¿Para gustarme? –pregunta, como un idiota.

–Para comprobar si servía de algo. Porque… Si todo el mundo tiene un problema conmigo, a lo mejor es que el problema soy yo, ¿sabes? Pero fui distinto y te gustó aún menos, así que…

–Si Lydia piensa que tienes que cambiar para gustarle a alguien es que no es muy buena amiga, probablemente.

–Tú tampoco eres el mejor –contesta secamente

–Ya –reconoce–. Lo siento.

–Dos veces en un solo día –dice él, y la pareja frente a ellos se aparta al fin del mostrador–, estoy en racha. ¿Ya sabes lo que quieres?

–Vainilla. Y bacon y bourbon –le dice a la chica con el gorrito blanco, mientras saca su cartera y deja un billete sobre la vitrina–. Y tortitas con chocolate para él.

–No tienes que pagarme el helado.

–Ya lo sé, pero voy a hacerlo igualmente –resuelve–. Te he invitado yo, ¿no?

–Y no sé si ha sido una buena idea.

–¿Por qué?

–Bueno, ¿está siendo divertido para ti? –le pregunta–. Porque yo estoy bastante seguro de que me pasaré el resto de la tarde repitiendo esta conversación en mi cabeza para averiguar por qué acabaste mandándome a la mierda, y es agotador.

–¿Por qué haría eso? –pregunta Derek, mirando de reojo a la chica que les sirve su helado discretamente, sin levantar la cabeza.

–Porque es lo que haces siempre, de una forma más o menos explícita –contesta Stiles–. Yo digo quince o veinte gilipolleces en rápida sucesión y tú me echas de tu casa o me deseas la muerte…

–Stiles, no fue eso… –vuelve a insistir por enésima vez.

–…o me mandas callar con esa cara que pones cuando me quieres matar, que viene a ser lo mismo.

La chica les tiende las dos tarrinas y el cambio, y Derek le da las gracias con esa voz exageradamente cordial que usa con los desconocidos, y que odia.

–¿Quieres dar un paseo? –le dice a Stiles, pasándole su helado –dice, en vez de pedir perdón otra vez.

–¿En serio?

–No hay dónde sentarse. 

–Vale. Bueno –contesta, abriendo la puerta y dejándole salir primero. 

Empieza a caer la tarde, y el campus es un sitio agradable. Es la hora a la que Derek solía salir del gimnasio, cansado y satisfecho, y volvía a casa andando sin prisa a través de los jardines y los parques. No le gusta el ambiente universitario, pero le gustaba eso, esa sensación de serenidad que sólo se encuentra rodeado de actividad frenética.

–¿Qué tal? –dice Stiles, tras un par de minutos en los que ni siquiera ha sido consciente del silencio–. El helado. ¿Está bueno?

–No exagerabas –contesta, dejando que la mezcla de dulce y salado y ahumado se funda sobre su lengua–. ¿Quieres? –dice, ofreciéndole la tarrina.

–Sólo si tú pruebas el de tortitas. 

Él acepta y los helados cambian de manos a la sombra de un árbol frondoso y retorcido en medio del camino. Toma una cucharada de la bola de color tostado y se sorprende de verdad cuando se da cuenta de que realmente sabe a tortitas recién hechas, a la mantequilla y el azúcar caramelizado y el toque sutil del bacon. Stiles le mira con expectación.

–¿Verdad que es lo mejor del mundo?

–Está bueno.

–Eres tan entusiasta. –Derek se encoge de hombros y le roba una cucharada más antes de devolverle la tarrina. Caminan otro rato, sin ninguna dirección fija, sin decir casi nada. En la puerta de una residencia que bordean hay dos chicas tratando de meter una caja enorme en el maletero de un coche, pero acaban con la caja en el suelo y ellas doblándose en un ataque de risa. Stiles sonríe.

–Se me hace tan raro graduarme –dice, parándose junto a un banco y dejándose caer en él sin previo aviso. 

–¿Por qué?

–No sé. Voy a echar todo esto de menos. 

Derek se sienta a su lado, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas, y se da cuenta de que una pequeña parte de él también. Puede que odie a los universitarios y sus fraternidades, sus comas etílicos y su falta de respeto por la educación, pero echará de menos todo lo demás, todas esas pequeñas rutinas a las que se ha acostumbrado en los últimos años. Ir a clase, principalmente, pero también volver. Llegar a casa y que Isaac le pida dibujar sus manos, encontrarse a Boyd leyendo un libro gordísimo sentado en el suelo junto al sofá. Que Erica y Danny estén allí continuamente, metiéndose en su vida. Y Stiles, irritante y ruidoso, bebiéndose su cerveza y subiendo los pies a su sofá.

–Nunca fui una persona muy popular en mi pueblo –dice Stiles pisando una palabra con la siguiente, como si tuviera prisa por quitárselo de encima–. Nunca tuve muchos amigos, aparte de Scott. Y aquí supongo que tampoco los tengo, porque… Danny es el que tiene amigos. A todo el mundo le gusta Danny, y yo sólo estoy ahí porque una vez fui un ser humano decente con él y él por alguna razón me soporta. No lo entiendo –dice–. Pero aquí al menos hay alguien con quien pasar el rato.

–Mantendrás el contacto con ellos.

–Eso es lo que se dice siempre, pero luego la gente se desperdiga y diez años después miras Facebook y quién coño son todos esos tipos que están casados y con hijos mientras tú trabajas en un McDonalds –dice, gesticulando con las manos–. No sé. ¿Tú aún hablas con la gente con la que fuiste a la Universidad? Ya sabes, la vez anterior.

–No, pero yo no soy un buen ejemplo.

–Ya. Supongo que no –reconoce.

–Los odiaba, de todas maneras, así que…

–Creo que no estoy preparado para que esto se acabe –le interrumpe–. Todo esto. Me iré de aquí y jamás volveré a tener una excusa para hablar contigo, y… Me siento tan idiota, porque a veces me imagino que Isaac y Danny se casarán y nosotros estaremos allí, trajeados y borrachos y felices. Y yo seré más normal, y tú serás menos intenso. Y con suerte estaremos solteros –musita, levantando la vista lentamente de su tarrina de helado para mirarle. Se mete una cucharada de chocolate a la boca y hace un pequeño gesto tímido, algo que no llega a ser una sonrisa, antes de volver a clavar la vista en algún punto frente a él–. En fin.

Derek no dice nada, pero le cuesta un poco respirar con normalidad. Trata de averiguar si es una broma, si Stiles le está tomando el pelo, pero ninguna de las señales está ahí. Su mirada es sincera y hay un rubor ligero en sus mejillas pálidas que siempre parecen tan suaves. 

–No tenía ni idea de que tú –empieza a decir, pero sabe que es mentira, de repente–… Bueno. 

–Pues creo que eras el único. Yo no fui precisamente sutil.

–No siempre entiendo ese tipo de cosas –replica.

–Ya. Me he dado cuenta.

–Lo siento.

–¿Tres veces ya? Dios mío –exclama–, que alguien llame al Guinness. O a un neurólogo.

–Si sigues haciendo eso se me quitan las ganas de disculparme –dice medio en serio.

–Si fueras un poco menos idiota tendrías que hacerlo menos a menudo.

Derek se mete una cucharada de helado a la boca y se encoge de hombros.

–Es lo que hay –trata de decir, mientras se le congela un lado de la lengua.

–Esa es una buena manera de enfrentarse a las cosas –dice Stiles, reclinándose contra el respaldo del banco, y se come otra cucharada de helado–. Creo que voy a adoptarla yo también.

Se gradúa en tres días, trata de recordarse, y se marchará a Nueva York de nuevo y empezará una vida allí, y eso es lo que hay. Tiene veintisiete años, y va siendo hora de que haga algo de una vez, algo más que posponer el momento de enfrentarse a las cosas él solo. Tiene veintisiete años y ni la menor idea de cómo ser un adulto, porque durante los últimos cuatro años se ha limitado a estar ahí, recorriendo su vida como subido en una cinta mecánica de las de los aeropuertos, avanzando pero sin caminar un paso. Pasaban cursos y aniversarios y años, y él no se sentía más preparado ni más adulto, ni sentía la muerte de su familia más lejos. Sólo se sentía más viejo y más cansado. Sólo es un chico muy viejo, en el fondo.

–¿De verdad tienes veinte años? –le pregunta a Stiles, dejando la tarrina vacía en el banco a su lado.

–Veintiuno. Los cumplí el mes pasado.

–Oh. Vaya. Siento no haber estado allí.

–Ya, bueno, yo no te invité.

–Ya –musita. Recuerda una noche en la que Boyd e Isaac salieron con excusas muy elaboradas y miradas de culpabilidad, y a la mañana siguiente llegaron aún borrachos y con coronas de papel en la cabeza, y Derek no hizo preguntas, y supone que aquella fue la noche–. Lo que quería decir es que, ¿no eres un poco joven para estar graduándote?

–Acabé pronto el instituto.

–¿Eres un genio, o algo así?

–No –contesta, riéndose–. Qué va. Sólo quería salir de Beacon Hills cuanto antes. 

–¿Por qué?

–Es un pueblo pequeño y yo soy el hijo del Sheriff. Y la mayor parte del tiempo no está mal, aunque todo el mundo te conoce y nadie te invita a las fiestas o te vende maría. Es un sitio agradable, ¿sabes? Rodeado de bosque y de naturaleza –dice, y sonríe con algo como nostalgia–. El caso es que hace un par de años hubo una serie de asesinatos bastante horribles, diez personas en menos de un mes, incluyendo a la ayudante de mi padre y a otros tres policías. Y el asesino llevaba todo el curso sentándose a mi lado en Inglés Avanzado. Fue… un descubrimiento revelador, digamos –musita, haciendo que suene increíblemente casual–. Así que decidí estudiar Antropología y Criminología, y pensé que pasarme otro año en el instituto era un engorro, así que aceleré el proceso.

Derek trata de entender todo ese torrente de información, de hacer que tenga algún sentido.

–¿Y ahora no vas a volver? –pregunta, porque es lo más sensato que se le ocurre decir.

–Ni de coña. Odio dejar a mi padre solo, pero no hay muchos más criminales que estudiar allí. 

–¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer, entonces?

–Oh, tengo un puesto de ayudante en una investigación en la prisión de Trenton.

–¿Trenton, Nueva Jersey?

–Sí.

–Danny me dijo que volverías a California.

–Bueno, esa era la idea. Él se va a San Francisco y Scott se vuelve a Beacon Hills, así que pensé que era una tontería irme al otro lado del país yo solo, pero parece que… –dice, y chasquea la lengua.

–Yo vivo en Nueva York.

–Ya lo sé. Por eso le prohibí que te lo contara.

–En Brooklyn –sigue diciendo. En cualquier otro momento se habría sentido ofendido, pero le da igual, ni siquiera está escuchando la mitad de las cosas que dice–. Eso está a una hora de Jersey.

–He oído que es un sitio interesante. ¿Tienes trabajo allí o…?

–Si alguna vez quieres tomar algo –dice, antes de darse cuenta de que le ha cortado en mitad de una pregunta–. Voy a buscar un puesto en la universidad, pero quiero tener tiempo para escribir un libro. ¿Quieres que nos veamos?

–¿Un libro de qué?

–De ciencia ficción –ironiza–. ¿A ti qué te parece?

–De la Guerra.

–Sí.

–¿De verdad quieres quedar conmigo?

–Puedo enseñarte la ciudad, si quieres –sugiere, porque se da cuenta de que ha perdido el juicio–. Si no conoces a nadie más allí. Ya sé que vas a vivir en Jersey, pero Nueva York es otro universo. Y hay un montón de restaurantes pequeñitos y escondidos, y cafeterías donde sirven desayunos todo el día y toda la noche, y hacen los mejores gofres con pollo frito. 

Stiles levanta las manos en el aire entre los dos, y Derek se calla, porque supone que es lo que intenta que haga con ese gesto.

–Necesito que seas súper claro ahora mismo con lo que me estás pidiendo.

Toma la decisión de mandarlo todo a la mierda en una décima de segundo. Se olvida de la cautela y el cuidado y de lo fácil que va a ser para Stiles hacerle daño, porque se da cuenta de que está allí expuesto ante él y ni siquiera le importa.

–Te estoy preguntando si querrás cenar conmigo.

–¿En serio, Derek? ¿Estabas aquí hace diez minutos? Porque básicamente te he dicho que llevo colado por ti dos cursos enteros y tú has seguido comiendo helado como si tal cosa.

–¿Qué querías que hiciera, darte una medalla? Te ibas a California –le recuerda–. _Stiles, creo que tú también me gustas, así que no volvamos a vernos nunca_ –dice, en una imitación de sí mismo un poco lamentable–. ¿De qué habría valido?

-Yo me habría sentido mucho menos patético.

–Yo llevo sintiéndome patético los últimos dos meses, por si te sirve de algo.

–Un poco sí. Dios, Derek –dice, frotándose los ojos con la palma de la mano–, eres desesperante.

–No lo sabía, ¿vale? No tenía ni idea de que esto… No me gusta mucho la gente, y la gente que me gusta es siempre, no sé, lo contrario de lo que tú eres. Pero, no sé.

–Pero quieres cenar conmigo.

–Sí.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque es mejor cuando estás.

Stiles respira hondo durante mucho tiempo, se le llena tanto el pecho que parece tres veces más grande.

–Vale –contesta al fin, explotando en una sonrisa–. Eso es lo mejor que me ha dicho nunca nadie. Eres un hombre de extremos.

–¿Me estás diciendo que sí?

–Llego el jueves de dentro de dos semanas. ¿Te viene bien el sábado?

–Sí.

–Llévame a tu diner favorito.

–Vale.

–Dos meses. Joder. Podríamos llevar dos meses acostándonos juntos, y estamos aquí como imbéciles.

Derek se ríe, a su pesar.

–Vamos a empezar por la cena.

–Tienes una risa que es lo mejor. Me voy a apuntar todas estas cosas para nuestra cita.

–No hagas eso.

–Para seducirte –dice, con un tono que es de lo menos sugestivo. Puede que sea a propósito.

–Revoco mi invitación –contesta, tratando de mantener el gesto serio.

–Oh, Dios mío. ¿Harías eso?

–No –dice, y se gana los nudillos de Stiles contra su muslo.

–No me amenaces, Derek. No seas un capullo.

Él se muerde una sonrisa ante la cara ofendida de Stiles, que es tan poco convincente. El helado empieza a gotear por el borde de la tarrina, porque lleva un rato sin tocarlo, así que lo limpia con el dedo y se lo lleva a la boca. A Derek le cuesta apartar la mirada, pero se obliga a hacerlo.

–¿Odias mucho cuando me pongo… así? –dice Stiles, grave de repente.

–Así, ¿cómo?

–Tan… Stiles –intenta explicar, haciendo gestos vagos a su alrededor que Derek, por alguna razón, entiende.

–Tendría que odiarte prácticamente todo el tiempo. Y creí que había quedado claro que no es ese el caso.

–Ya, pero, no se. Siempre pareces tan enfadado.

–Creo que es mi cara. Es la única que tengo, no puedo cambiarla por otra.

–¿Así que no estás enfadado constantemente?

–No he dicho eso. Lo estoy, pero normalmente no contigo. Sólo algunas veces, cuando eres especialmente frustrante.

– _Tú_ eres frustrante –replica con un mohín.

–Sí. Eso es por lo que estoy enfadado todo el resto del tiempo.

Stiles sonríe, aunque no estaba bromeando.

–Vamos a hacer una cosa –dice, sacando el móvil del bolsillo de sus pantalones–. Yo ya tengo tu número de teléfono, aunque sé que no debería porque tú no me lo has dado, pero puedes dármelo ahora y… Oh, mierda –exclama, mirando la pantalla–. Mierda, mierda. He quedado con Scott hace casi veinte minutos. ¿Cómo se me ha olvidado? Me va a matar. Joder.

–Vete, anda –dice Derek, no queriendo entretenerle más.

–Pero…

–El sábado dentro de dos semanas. Te mandaré un mensaje con el lugar, cuando se me ocurra dónde quiero llevarte.

–No tienes mi número.

–Sí lo tengo –contesta automáticamente, porque lo tiene desde siempre y ni siquiera sabe quién se lo dio–. Vete, no hagas esperar a Scott.

–Lo entenderá, no pasa nada.

–¿Lo entiendes tú cuando él te deja plantado por Allison?

–¿Somos como Scott y Allison? –pregunta, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Dios, Stiles –musita él–, eres agotador.

–Tú eres tan guapo –replica. Abre mucho los ojos y se tapa la boca con una mano, y se ruboriza tan rápido y tan rojo que Derek se preocupa, por un instante–. Me voy. Definitivamente, me voy.

Stiles se levanta y Derek también lo hace, más lento. Un poco menos frenético.

–Mándame ese mensaje, ¿vale? –le pide, mirándose las puntas sucias de sus Adidas–. A menos que te acabes de dar cuenta de que soy un demente, en cuyo caso… recházame con delicadeza.

–Lo haré. Lo del mensaje, quiero decir –añade tras un segundo, y Stiles levanta la vista y hay una suavidad en sus ojos, un calor que envuelve a Derek de repente como un abrazo. Y luego está ese abrazo, con las manos de Stiles en su espalda y la barbilla apoyada en su hombro, que es tan breve que Derek no tiene tiempo de devolverle.

–Genial. Nos vemos, entonces –dice, y echa a andar sin dejarle responder, musitando para sí mismo furiosamente.

Derek tarda un momento en ser capaz de moverse, porque es como si Stiles se hubiera llevado todo el oxígeno con él, y se siente lento y un poco torpe y tiene ganas de reírse de nada en particular. Se vuelve a sentar en el banco, pero se levanta otra vez, recoge las tarrinas de helado y las tira en una papelera junto al camino. Y sigue andando por él, sin destino fijo, esperando a que se haga de noche para tener ganas de volver a casa.

– – – 

Ni siquiera está nervioso el día que presenta su tesis.

Cora llegó la noche anterior y durmió en el cuarto de Isaac, que pasó la noche con Danny. Por la mañana están los tres allí, y Boyd ha dejado una nota en la pizarra de la nevera deseándole suerte sobriamente, ‘ _aunque no la necesites_ ’. 

Isaac le hace café y una tostada y le mira muy intensamente mientras come, como si estuviera esperando a que explotara en cualquier momento. Pero él está tranquilo, porque sabe que su investigación es sólida y está bien expuesta y que no va a cagarla frente al tribunal. Cora se acaba su tostada, porque Derek no tiene mucha hambre, y luego le ayuda a elegir entre sus dos corbatas. 

–No sé cuál te hace parecer más profesional, Derek. Con las dos pareces un bombero cachondo vestido de traje, no sé qué hacer con eso.

–No eres de mucha ayuda.

–Soy un doctor, no un estilista, Derek.

–Te queda mucho tiempo antes de ser doctora –replica.

–¿Por qué sigues sin entender ninguna de mis referencias a la cultura pop? ¿No has visto Star Trek aún? Le dije a Isaac que te obligara a verla.

–Cora, te juro que te voy a matar si no te callas ahora mismo. ¿Corbata verde o azul?

–Azul –dice al fin–. Stiles habría entendido esa referencia.

–¿Isaac quiere que le arranque un brazo y le golpee con él hasta la muerte?

–No voy a hablar de él hasta después del tribunal, así que puedes estar tranquilo. Estás masacrando ese nudo Windsor, deja que…–dice, acercándose a hacerlo ella-. Deja, quita tus monstruosas manos de en medio.

Ella se pone un vestido bastante elegante con el que parece terriblemente incómoda, y bajan al salón, donde Danny y Isaac le desean suerte por enésima vez y le dan palmadas de ánimo en el hombro hasta que siente un moratón formándose. 

La cosa va bien, en general. Llegan con tiempo de sobra y Cora se sienta entre los cuatro perdedores que hay en el público, como ella tiene a bien llamarlos. Derek recibe unas últimas palabras de su director y eso es todo. Está defendiendo su tesis. Está frente al tribunal hablando de la pasión de su vida, hablando de aquello a lo que se ha dedicado los últimos años, y no entiende por qué esperaba que fuera difícil. Cuando lleva una hora hablando mira hacia el público y se encuentra a Cora, tan aburrida que parece preferir sacarse los ojos con una cuchara, y casi quiere reírse.

Media hora más tarde, cuando Derek ya ha oído los comentarios del tribunal y ha contestado sus preguntas con facilidad, se marchan a deliberar. Es algo que no debería de durar mucho tiempo, así que no se molesta en sentarse. Cora se acerca, sus tacones resuenan sobre las baldosas del suelo.

–No has tartamudeado ni una vez, Der. Parecías un jodido hombre del tiempo de los buenos, señalando cosas en tu Power Point.

–No digas palabrotas.

–Has estado bien.

–No sé –contesta a media voz, porque él cree que sí, pero a lo mejor ha sido un desastre total, o no lo suficientemente interesante, o quién coño sabe cómo funcionan esas cosas.

–Te ha llegado un mensaje, por cierto, mientras les lamías el culo a esos viejos –dice Cora, sacando el móvil de Derek de su ridículo bolso minúsculo–. He intentado leerlo, pero no he descubierto tu código de desbloqueo. No es mi nombre, lo que me ofende un montón.

–Dame eso.

>   
> **(1) mensaje nuevo de: Stiles**  
>  ¡suerte! o ¡felicidades! depende de lo tarde que llegue. me he quedado dormido, esto tendría que haberte llegado esta mañana :S :D \o/

–Tu cara es adorable –susurra Cora, burlona.

–Oh, Dios. Cállate.

–Ya has expuesto tu tesis. Te prometí que esperaría y he esperado, pero ahora te toca hablarme de él.

–No hay nada de lo que hablar.

–Isaac dice que es guapo –susurra–. Que tiene la cara llena de lunares.

–¿Eso dice?

–Que estar a su lado te hace parecer un ser humano de verdad.

–Isaac dice muchas cosas –gruñe.

–Alguien tiene que contarme lo que pasa en tu vida, Derek –contesta–. No quiero ser la hermana cotilla, no voy a sacarte la información con un sacacorchos. Está bien si no quieres hablar conmigo, pero… Me gustaría que lo hicieras.

Van a ser Cora y él el resto de sus vidas y la mayor parte del tiempo sólo son dos personas que solían conocerse. Y no quiere que sea así, pero la mira y le cuesta reconocer a la chica de dieciséis años que recuerda.

–¿Qué ha pasado con tu novio? –dice a cambio. 

–¿Qué te ha dicho Isaac? –responde ella, resoplando.

–Nada. Sólo es indiscreto en lo que respecta a mi vida privada.

–Carlos es un gilipollas pero le quiero, eso es lo que pasa –contesta, encogiéndose de hombros–. Tendrías que llamarme más a menudo.

–Ya –dice, sintiéndose increíblemente culpable–. No significa que no me importes.

–Ya lo sé, Derek, pero no te mataría interesarte un poco. 

Tarda un segundo de más en saber qué contestar a eso, y cuando intenta abrir la boca el tribunal ya está allí, y Cora se da la vuelta y se sienta entre el público.

Se doctora con honores. Hay fotos con el tribunal y agradecimientos y felicitaciones, y es todo un poco confuso. Cora le abraza muy fuerte y él la invita a un desayuno tardío en una cafetería cerca de allí. Comen tortitas y salchichas con las servilletas enganchadas al cuello de sus trajes elegantes, y él se interesa. Pregunta por la carrera y Carlos y todas las cosas por las que no ha preguntado en todos esos años, y no puede prometer dos llamadas a la semana, o visitas en Navidades, o tarjetas por su cumpleaños, pero promete intentarlo. Promete intentar ser menos cobarde.

Cora se marcha esa tarde, porque no se llega a cirujano perdiendo el tiempo con reuniones familiares. Derek la acompaña al aeropuerto y se sorprende dándole un beso en la frente antes de dejarla marchar.

Se siente extraño viéndola cruzar el control de seguridad con la pequeña maleta en la mano, tan resuelta, como si dejarle atrás no doliera en absoluto.

– – – 

Isaac es, probablemente, el único de toda la promoción de Bellas Artes que lleva la toga y el birrete intactos en su ceremonia de graduación. Es de un color granate profundo y le hace parecer ridículo y respetable a partes iguales. Hay un chico que ha pintado la suya con brochazos dorados y verdes, y una que le ha bordado mensajes subversivos en la espalda. Danny les hace fotos a todos, con las seis o siete cámaras distintas que le han dado, mientras Isaac suplica para que lo dejen ya. Derek se limita a sujetar las bolsas con merchandising que les han dado a los tres al entrar.

No tenía planeado asistir a la graduación de Isaac, porque tuvo suficiente con las dos suyas, que fueron seis horas de su vida que nunca podrá recuperar, pero en el último momento se enteró de que Isaac había decidido no invitar a su padre, y se encontró con una entrada en la mano y una pulsera que daba acceso a la fiesta posterior, y no supo cómo decirle que no le interesaba una mierda.

No es que no le importe que Isaac se esté graduando. Es un acontecimiento importante, y Derek está totalmente a favor de los hechos académicos en general, pero el evento en sí promete ser un infierno. En su experiencia, consisten en un montón de gente dando discursos, un par de números musicales mediocres y un billón de personas cruzando el escenario a los que hay que aplaudir cuando dicen su nombre, de los cuales solamente uno es realmente merecedor de aplauso.

Pero allí está, en el jardín de la facultad, rodeado de padres y novios orgullosos, sin ser ni una cosa ni otra pero estando igualmente orgulloso. Y un poco irritado por el ambiente festivo, pero eso es algo tan habitual en él que apenas lo registra. 

–No podemos tirar el birrete al aire hasta después de la ceremonia –dice Isaac, sujetándoselo a los rizos con una horquilla prestada. La mayoría de sus compañeros ni siquiera llevan el birrete puesto. Uno tiene un sombrero de copa, a cambio, y un bigote irónico. Artistas.

–Tienes una pinta adorable –le dice Danny, recolocándole el cuello de la toga antes de robarle un beso. Derek aparta la vista, porque sigue haciéndole sentir un poco raro. Mira hacia el otro lado de la calle, a través de la historiada reja metálica, a los viandantes curiosos y a los que no podrían estar menos interesados. Unos ojos se cruzan con los suyos y los reconoce antes de volver a perderlos entre la multitud que empieza a cruzar el paso de cebra en ese momento. Trata de sortear a la gente con la mirada, de hacer que se aparten con el poder de su simple determinación, y cuando lo hacen al fin, Stiles sigue allí. Levanta una mano en el aire y le saluda, y Derek está andando hacia él antes de darse cuenta, ni siquiera sabe por qué. Stiles cruza la calle a paso rápido, porque el semáforo ha empezado a parpadear, y se encuentran en la acera, junto a la puerta de la facultad. Derek se da cuenta de que no tiene nada que decir.

–Hola –le saluda Stiles, un paso demasiado lejos, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos–. Vaya. Traje.

–Es la graduación de Isaac –es lo que dice él a cambio, mirando sus pantalones negros y los puños de su camisa blanca, que no son nada especial. Ni siquiera lleva chaqueta porque hacía demasiado calor. Y tras un segundo, añade–: Hola.

–Te sienta muy bien.

–Gracias –contesta azorado, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. La tela de la camisa le tira un poco–. Me siento estúpido, tan vestido.

–Podrías haberte puesto tu medalla de doctor –dice él, riéndose tímidamente–. Si yo lo fuera no me la quitaría ni en la ducha. Como un rapero del Bronx, como si fuera un símbolo del dólar cubierto de diamantes.

–Pesa un montón –contesta él, como un imbécil.

–Felicidades, por cierto.

–Gracias –musita. Stiles vuelve a sonreír, y él cree que hace algo parecido a una sonrisa también, pero nunca puede estar seguro.

–Bueno –dice Stiles tras un segundo–. He quedado en ir a buscar a mi padre para comer, y todavía tengo que alquilar la toga y todo eso.

–¿Cuándo es la tuya?

–Esta tarde.

–Suerte.

–Gracias. Creo que el diploma me lo dan aunque me caiga encima del rector y le rompa la cadera, así que no estoy muy preocupado –bromea.

–Intenta no hacerlo, de todas maneras –contesta, y Stiles se ríe de nuevo. Está bien poder hacer eso.

–No prometo nada –dice, encogiéndose de hombros–. Ya me conoces.

–Sí. Bueno –farfulla, pasándose las manos húmedas por la pernera del pantalón. Stiles tiene las mejillas coloradas por el sol del mediodía. Sigue siendo incapaz de estarse quieto, aún con las manos firmemente hundidas en los bolsillos–. Pues.

–Me alegro de haberte visto –dice con un tono sorprendentemente suave.

–Y yo.

–No sé si –empieza a decir–… Me voy mañana mismo, así que a lo mejor no volvemos a coincidir.

–Hasta dentro de dos semanas –le recuerda Derek, y durante un segundo espera que Stiles se ría de él y de su ingenuidad.

–Sí –contesta, con una sonrisa enorme–. En Nueva York. ¿No es una locura?

–Supongo –dice él a media voz, luchando contra su propia sonrisa. Stiles le mira un momento y Derek sólo puede oír el latido de su propio corazón en los tímpanos.

–Vale. Me voy. Pásalo bien, y todo eso. Ya nos veremos, Derek –dice, acercándose un paso y sacando una mano del bolsillo, que se queda en el aire una décima de segundo antes de acabar sobre el hombro de Derek, dando dos palmaditas ridículas para volver a esconderse en el bolsillo de los vaqueros–. Bueno, adiós –musita, y el rubor le asoma por encima del cuello de la camiseta. Está alejándose de allí antes de que Derek pueda decir nada, o hacer nada. O besarle. Porque eso es lo que quiere hacer.

Le mira alejarse por la calle, andando rápido un tramo, trotando para esquivar a la gente el siguiente, y él vuelve a secarse las manos en el pantalón. Hace mucho calor esa mañana.

Tiene que enseñar la pulsera para que le dejen entrar al patio de nuevo, y tarda un momento en encontrar a Danny y Isaac entre la gente, que se mueve frenética.

–Esto ya va a empezar, ¿dónde estabas? –pregunta Danny.

–Fuera. ¿Por dónde entramos?

–Vosotros por esa puerta. ¿Tenéis las entradas? ¿Los programas? –dice Isaac con nerviosismo. Derek levanta la bolsa–. Vale. Cuando os sentéis me mandas un mensaje para decirme en qué lado estáis –le dice a Danny, antes de darle tres besos cortos en los labios–. Nos vemos en un ratito. Voy a graduarme.

–Suerte –grita Danny tras él, que ya se mueve hacia la masa de estudiantes a los que tratan de organizar por carreras y por orden alfabético–. ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti!

Isaac se da la vuelta lo suficiente para mandarle callar. Danny se ríe y arrastra a Derek hacia la cola en la puerta para que comprueben sus entradas y les indiquen cómo llegar a sus asientos. El auditorio es un sitio enorme y abovedado, con las paredes cubiertas de relieves en una sucesión de estilos, y el techo pintado de colores vivos. 

–He visto a Stiles –dice, mientras les conducen a su sitio al fondo de la sala–. Ahí fuera, antes.

–¿Sí?

–Se gradúa esta tarde. Su padre ha venido a verle.

–Lo sé.

Danny se abre paso hasta sus asientos por encima de las piernas de la gente en su fila, musitando disculpas.

–Tiene trabajo en Jersey –insiste Derek cuando se sientan. La silla es estrecha y dura, y apenas tiene sitio para las piernas.

–También lo sé. –Danny abre el programa y comienza a hojearlo distraídamente. –Vamos a tener que tragarnos todo el paseo de los estudiantes de danza y teatro y cerámica, ¿cómo es eso un título universitario? Isaac no sale casi hasta el final.

–Tenemos una cita –dice en voz baja, sin estar muy seguro de que quiera que Danny lo oiga. Él se gira a mirarle y enarca las cejas.

–También lo sé, Derek. ¿Crees que no fue lo primero que me dijo cuando volvió de estar contigo el otro día?

–¿Por qué no has dicho nada?

–¿Querías que lo hiciera? 

–No, pero… No sé. Dime algo ahora.

–Creo que va a ser genial.

–¿Algo más constructivo que eso?

Danny cierra el programa y lo deja sobre sus piernas con ceremonia, lentamente. Suspira.

–Stiles es una de las personas más raras que he conocido en mi vida –es por lo que se decide, y a Derek no le parece precisamente reconfortante. Danny debe notarlo, porque hace un gesto para que no deje de escucharle–. Habla de asesinatos mucho más de lo que cualquier persona normal debería hablar de asesinatos, porque es un tío al que le apasiona lo que hace. Un poco como tú. Le fascinan las cosas más estúpidas. Una vez se pasó un mes entero estudiando el cortejo de las palomas de la plaza frente a la biblioteca, y luego se cansó y no se preocupó de sacar ninguna conclusión. Todas las mañanas se lee un artículo al azar en la Wikipedia, así que hoy me he despertado con él hablándome del año 2006 en Oceanía. Por suerte sólo ha llegado hasta abril. ¿Qué más? –se pregunta, frunciendo el ceño–. Duerme unas cinco horas al día, se alimenta a base de patatas fritas y manzanas verdes, cree que lo que no se puede arreglar con sarcasmo no merece la pena arreglarse. Una vez estuvieron a punto de echarle de la universidad por salvarme el culo y nunca lo ha vuelto a mencionar. Es la primera persona a la que llamaría si matara a alguien accidentalmente, porque tiene el compás moral un poco desviado y es un buen amigo y sabe un montón sobre medicina forense. 

Suelta una sonrisa satisfecha y Derek asume que ese es el final de su argumento.

–¿Qué hiciste para que tuviera que salvarte el culo?

–Un poco de hacking sin importancia. ¿Eso es todo lo que has sacado en claro?

–Estoy procesándolo –tiene que admitir a media voz–. ¿No crees que va a ser un desastre?

–Sí, Derek. Por eso llevo meses tratando de que te des cuenta de que estás loco por él, porque soy un sádico. 

–Danny.

– _Derek_. Vamos a estar aquí tres horas y media, si crees que voy a aguantar tu angustia adolescente sin sentido mientras mi novio está ahí siendo guapísimo y llevando una toga, estás jodido –dice, y levanta una mano en el aire para saludar a Isaac–. Vais a quedar un día, y si sale bien quedaréis otra vez, y si sale mal no habrás perdido nada más que una tarde de tu vida. Deja de comerte la cabeza, porque empiezo a plantearme asesinarte.

Derek se calla después de eso, pero no es capaz de dejar de pensar. La graduación es aburrida y larga y el noventa por ciento de los estudiantes de Arte son unos impresentables sin ningún tipo de respeto por el protocolo académico. Piensa en eso mientras aplaude tras cada uno de sus nombres, y en las cosas que va a llevarse a Nueva York y las que dejará frente a la casa para que las recoja quien quiera. Piensa en Stiles en Nueva York, en Stiles sentado en su viejo sofá verde o en la azotea de su edificio al atardecer, bebiéndose una cerveza y comiéndose una manzana. 

Dicen el nombre de Isaac y él se gira para mirar a Danny, con sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa y enorme y cegadora. Es casi doloroso de ver.

Se toman un par de copas de champagne en la agobiante recepción cuando todo eso acaba. Hay canapés y pasteles y bandejas con copas por todas partes, y Isaac no deja de encontrarse con gente de su clase y presentarle a todo el mundo. Danny da bocados a los pequeños sándwiches triangulares y guarda para Isaac el resto de los que están buenos.

–Este es de pollo y curry –dice, ofreciéndole un sándwich mordido cuando vuelve de hablar con alguien con quien coincidió en una asignatura en segundo–. ¿Esa era Tina?

–Lana. Has acertado dos letras, vas haciendo muchos progresos –se burla, dándole un bocado antes de dejar que Danny se lo quede–. Voy a ver si encuentro otro de los de atún.

El tipo de las mejillas gordas con el que intentaron liarle aquél día está ahí, unos metros más allá, con una toga hecha de retales que es absolutamente estúpida y un ukelele en la mano. Es increíble que pensaran que algo entre ellos podía funcionar, y está un poco ofendido, para ser sinceros. Isaac le saluda y él le presenta a su familia, porque es lo que se hace en esos casos. Isaac señala hacia Danny y Derek, pero tiene el buen juicio de no pedirles que se acerquen.

–Yo debería irme, probablemente –dice Derek, dejando su copa de champagne en una mesa cercana–. No hago nada aquí, no conozco a nadie.

-Yo tampoco, y no me queda más remedio que aguantar. A Isaac le gusta la comida gratis –dice Danny, con tono de disculpa–. Es su mayor hobbie. No le sacaré de aquí hasta que no haya acabado con el último trozo de queso chicloso.

Derek se revuelve dentro de su traje, que empieza a sentirse demasiado estrecho. Hace calor y se recoge las mangas de la camisa hasta el codo para tratar de paliarlo, pero la sensación sigue ahí. Es la gente, el ruido de las conversaciones resonando en la carpa.

–¡Hay cakepops en las mesas de aquel lado! –exclama Isaac, apareciendo entre la gente con las manos llenas de ellos, azules y naranjas con el escudo de la facultad de Bellas Artes–. Me ha dicho Shonda, ¿te acuerdas de ella?, que luego hay música en directo y sacan la ginebra y el whiskey. Thomas está en el grupo, va a tocar el ukelele.

–Esto es el infierno –gruñe Derek, dándole un mordisco al cakepop que se ha encontrado en su mano, que está duro y demasiado dulce y es bastante asqueroso.

Danny se ríe bajito.

–Derek, no puedes abandonarme aquí. Los estudiantes de Arte son bichos raros.

–No lo somos.

–Tú eres el peor, Isaac –repone, y le pasa una mano alrededor de la cintura–. Trata de no emborracharte. Cenamos con mis padres, no sé si te acuerdas, y nos llevan a un sitio bastante decente, así que deja de comer eclairs.

Isaac se mete el resto del eclair a la boca y Danny le besa en el punto en el que el cuello se junta con la mandíbula. Derek tiene que apartar la vista.

Aguanta allí un rato más, hasta que el grupo sube al escenario y ve que hay un tipo con un acordeón, y ahí está su límite. Consigue que le dejen marchar poniendo excusas sobre la mudanza y todas las cosas que le quedan por recoger, y puede que amenace con pedirles ayuda para empaquetar si le obligan a quedarse más tiempo en la recepción.

Pero, cuando vuelve a casa y se quita el traje para quedarse en calzoncillos, apenas tiene fuerzas para empezar a montar cajas. Se tumba en la cama, encima de las sábanas y con la cara hundida en la almohada, y no tiene intención de dormirse pero no lucha contra ello cuando empiezan a cerrársele los ojos.

– – – 

Todas las cosas de Isaac entran en una maleta y dos cajas de cartón. La mayoría de sus lienzos los ha dejado expuestos en una cafetería fuera del campus, donde van a intentar venderlos, y el resto de sus dibujos se dividen en dos blocs y un pendrive. No tiene mucha ropa ni muchos recuerdos, y la mayoría de las cosas en su habitación son, de hecho, de Danny.

–Los padres de Danny quieren que pasemos un tiempo en Baltimore, antes de mudarnos al otro lado del país –le explica a Derek un par de días más tarde mientras friegan los platos–. Espero que no sean más de dos semanas, porque le vuelven loco. He pasado allí Acción de Gracias los tres últimos años, pero le siguen buscando novio en el Club de Campo. Porque, claro, un muerto de hambre de Southie que lo único que sabe hacer es pintar y poner cafés, y ni siquiera demasiado bien, yéndose a vivir con su hijo pequeño –Isaac chasquea la lengua y le pasa un plato para que lo seque.

–Creí que eran buena gente.

–Y lo son, no es como si me llamaran basura blanca a la cara. Supongo que quieren a alguien mejor para Danny. 

–No puedes cambiar de dónde vienes.

–Ni siquiera soy capaz de quitarme el acento de Boston.

–Es un acento horrible –aporta Boyd, pasando una bayeta por la vitrocerámica. Él no está haciendo maletas. El alquiler está a su nombre, y va a conservarlo hasta finales de agosto, cuando él se vuelva a Sant Louis y Erica se marche a Miami. Es algo de lo que no hablan, en lo que Boyd parece que prefiere no pensar. Igual que Isaac no piensa en que tendrá que pasar por casa de su padre una última vez a recoger las cosas que aún le quedan allí, y que tendrá que llevarse a Danny con él.

Es extraño pensar que van a estar tan lejos, que Derek se marchará al día siguiente y ya nunca más estarán allí cuando se despierte o cuando llegue del gimnasio, que ya no tendrá que pelearse por el mando de la tele o el volumen de la música o porque alguien esté usando todo el ancho de banda cuando intenta bajarse una peli. No han sido sólo compañeros de piso, no va a poder olvidarles con la facilidad con la que se olvidó de aquellos en su primer año de licenciatura, hace media vida, cuando no tenía una familia por reconstruir. Al final no es más que eso. Los tres habían perdido a alguien y se encontraron por casualidad.

–¿Queréis una cerveza? –dice, dejando el trapo sobre la encimera

–Siempre.

Llaman para pedir una pizza y, cuando se quiere dar cuenta, han llamado a Danny y él a Jackson y todo el mundo está amontonado en su salón, la música es atronadora, las luces son tenues y hace tiempo que han cambiado la cerveza por las copas de ginebra. Jackson y Danny charlan en el sofá del programa de Derecho en el que han aceptado al primero, Lydia le cuenta a Allison lo de su postgrado en el MIT, Scott le habla a Isaac del viaje por Europa que está planeando antes de empezar su último curso, y Erica sentada sobre las rodillas de Boyd, le dice a Derek:

–Es una pena que Stiles no esté aquí.

Y le echa de menos, es capaz de reconocérselo a sí mismo, por fin. Echa de menos esa risa suya, escandalosa y repentina, que atravesaba la habitación como un relámpago, y ese don para ser inapropiado en cada situación, para ser siempre tan difícil de ignorar, tan brillante. Echa de menos poner los ojos en blanco y mandarle a la mierda con media sonrisa, rezando para que no la haya visto.

–Sí.

Saca su teléfono y se lo dice. “Te estás perdiendo la última”, le manda, con una foto de todos que toma sin avisar, porque puede que lleve una copa más de las debidas.

>   
> **enviado:**  
>  Me marcho mañana y tú tendrías que estar aquí. Tendríamos que habernos despedido.

>   
> **Stiles:**  
>  joder.

Lo recibe inmediatamente, ni siquiera tiene tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo.

–Joder –repite él en voz alta, dejando el móvil sobre la mesa. Pero lo vuelve a coger, se levanta y se acerca hasta Isaac–. Guarda esto –le pide, tendiéndoselo.

–¿Qué quieres que haga con él?

–Escóndelo hasta que esté sobrio.

Él se ríe, pero asiente y se lo lleva, tan fácil como eso. Isaac nunca hace preguntas para las que ya sabe las respuestas.

Se da la vuelta y se encuentra a solas con Scott, así que huye a la cocina porque no quiere tener que lidiar con su mejor amigo ahora. Se prepara otra copa, menos cargada que las anteriores, y se apoya en el quicio de la puerta, observándoles como solía hacer. La manera en la que Jackson se deja caer en el espacio personal de Danny como si la fuerza de la gravedad allí fuera más intensa, y la forma en la que mira a Lydia a través de la habitación, como si tuvieran un secreto que nadie más conociera. Del otro lado, la sonrisa cándida y abierta de Scott cada vez que mira hacia Allison y la forma en la que la cara de ella se dulcifica cuando se la devuelve mientras sigue hablando de tiro con arco con Boyd. Funcionan juntos, de alguna manera, por alguna razón, como en una de esas series que Laura solía ver cuando iba al instituto, en las que el chico popular se hacía amigo del friki y la capitana de las animadoras salía con el rebelde sin causa de la chupa de cuero. No tiene mucho sentido que se soporten siquiera.

Isaac baja las escaleras a saltos y Erica le intercepta y le obliga a bailar. Nadie baila bien en comparación con Erica, pero Isaac ni siquiera parece intentarlo. Deja que ella le mueva de un lado a otro sin poner nada de su parte, esperando a que se canse, que es lo que pasa siempre. Pero ella está determinada. Se contonea a su alrededor y le da vueltas, le pone las manos en la cintura y trata sin éxito de que algo del ritmo se transmita a sus pies. Es ridículo. 

Los dos se ríen, Boyd les observa con las cejas enarcadas cómicamente, y Danny suelta una carcajada, le confía su copa a Jackson y se mueve hasta allí con esa mirada en los ojos que sólo reserva para Isaac, oscura pero igualmente brillante. Se acerca y le pone las manos en la cadera, pegándose a su espalda, y Isaac se amolda a él y empieza a seguir lentamente su vaivén perezoso sin siquiera intentarlo. Erica parece ofendida personalmente ante eso.

–¿Así que ahora sí sabes moverte? 

Danny le dice algo al oído y él se sonroja hasta las puntas de las orejas. Se gira entre sus brazos y, antes de que pueda protestar, Danny le besa para callarle. Ella exagera una arcada y Isaac manotea en su dirección sin apartarse ni un milímetro de su novio.

–Eso nunca dejará de ser asqueroso –masculla Jackson, aunque sin ninguna fuerza. Está casi sonriendo, y se ríe cuando Danny le manda cerrar el pico.

–Eh, Derek. Deja de quedarte ahí mirando como haces siempre –oye decir a Erica, cuando siente unas manos pequeñas que le agarran con la fuerza de un pitbull y le arrastran hacia el centro del salón–. Baila conmigo. 

Derek mira a Boyd con los ojos muy abiertos y él simplemente se encoge de hombros y se vuelve a reír.

–¿Estás loca?

–Me he quedado sin pareja –dice, señalando a donde Isaac y Danny siguen enredados–. Si suena Justin Timberlake y no bailas creo que tienen bases para meterte a la cárcel por aguafiestas. _I wanna rock your body_ –canta en su oído mientras le coge de las muñecas y trata de moverle.

–Yo no bailo.

–Tú nunca te diviertes.

Podría argumentar que hay tantas maneras de pasarlo bien como personas hay en el mundo, que para él un buen rato consiste más en una cerveza y un libro y música instrumental de fondo, pero aparta todo eso de su cabeza. Es su última noche, está de buen humor y un poco tonto y Erica merece que le cierren la boca.

–Bailar no me divierte –replica, poniendo la mano derecha en la parte baja de su espalda y tomando la de Erica en su izquierda–. Dejó de hacerlo después de ganar el tercer o cuarto trofeo –dice con arrogancia, dando un par de pasos de cha cha cha muy poco académicos. Están demasiado cerca y tocándose más de lo debido, y él es demasiado blanco como para que pueda hacerlo pasar por auténtico baile callejero cubano, pero duda de que Erica note la diferencia, por la manera en la que se ríe cuando él la hace girar. El ritmo sigue grabado en su memoria muscular, aunque con los años haya perdido todo el protocolo del baile de salón de competición. Se da cuenta de que es divertido de una manera en la que nunca lo fue cuando competía con Laura y siempre era él el que les frenaba, el que la cagaba en el último momento y les hacía perder el primer puesto, el que con dieciséis años largos decidió que prefería dedicar las tardes de los martes y los jueves a ver documentales en el canal de historia antes que a bailar tango con su hermana.

–¿Te casas conmigo? –dice ella, peinándose el pelo con los dedos, alborotado tras una serie de piruetas frenéticas para terminar la canción. La siguiente que suena es algo más parecido a un quickstep, y de eso sí que no se siente capaz–. No creo que a Boyd le vaya a importar. Tú puedes seguir siendo mi amante –se gira a decirle, guiñándole un ojo, y Boyd sólo deja escapar una sonrisa.

–No eres exactamente mi tipo –contesta Derek.

–¿Qué tal se te da la rumba?

Bailan rumba con Funkytown sonando de fondo, siguiendo un ritmo que sólo está en sus cabezas, y se convierte en un desastre muy pronto, pero sigue siendo divertido. La salsa la baila con Lydia, que no tiene ni idea de baile latino pero coge el juego de caderas rápidamente. Jackson les mira fijamente y con la mandíbula tensa, y le puede notar contando pasos entre dientes.

Se acaba bebiendo otro par de copas y se retira mientras sigue en la cumbre, como hacen todos los grandes. Deja a Erica frotándose con Boyd y a Lydia tratando de hacer que Jackson mueva algo más que los hombros de un lado a otro, y a Allison y Scott bailando como dos adolescentes tímidos en el baile de fin de curso. Él se sienta en el brazo del sofá en el que Isaac da sorbos a su cerveza mientras Danny parece dormido sobre su hombro.

–Sólo está borracho, y se ha pasado el último día y medio despierto, tratando de entrar en los servidores de la empresa que le acaba de contratar.

–Quieren que lo haga, es una prueba –farfulla sin abrir los ojos–. Y no estoy tan borracho.

–El muy estúpido. Va a acabar en la cárcel. Vas a acabar en la cárcel, ¿lo sabes? –dice, girando la cara hacia él–. Y no va a ser como en ‘ _Orange is the new black_ ’. Va a ser ‘ _Oz_ ’ pero con más violaciones.

–Ni siquiera sé de lo que estás hablando –tiene que reconocer Derek.

–Se cree que puede sobrevivir en la cárcel sin convertirse en la puta de alguien. No pienso ir a visitarte –se vuelve otra vez para decirle.

Danny sólo sonríe y se pega más a su costado, frotando la mejilla contra la camiseta de Isaac.

–Vete a dormir, anda –le pide Derek, y él niega con la cabeza con determinación, pero sigue sin abrir los ojos.

–Nos estamos tomando una última cerveza contigo –murmura.

Isaac pone los ojos en blanco y le da un trago a su botellín.

–Así que, baile latino –dice, de una forma demasiado casual, y él se prepara para la sarta de bromas manidas que siguen habitualmente a ese comentario.

–Puedes reírte. Ya lo he oído todo, pero trata de sorprenderme.

–Parece que te lo pasabas bien –dice a cambio.

A Derek le cuesta un momento darse cuenta de que habla en serio.

–No tienes por qué ser amable –dice, porque no está seguro de cómo reaccionar–, sé que es ridículo.

–Probablemente lo era cuando competías, pero eso ha sido divertido. Lo ridículo es que no ligues más. Que no ligues en absoluto, la verdad –añade tras un segundo–. Si yo me moviera así tendría tíos haciendo cola en la puerta de mi habitación.

–Sigo despierto, capullo –masculla Danny. Isaac apoya la mejilla sobre su cabeza pero opta por no contestar.

Derek no es una persona muy sentimental. Nunca lo ha sido, ni siquiera cuando tenía una vida normal y gente en ella a la que quería. Es frío y desapegado en los mejores días, y directamente hostil en los malos, y sabe que no se preocupa por las personas que le rodean ni la mitad de lo que debería. Pero se preocupa por Isaac. No está seguro de por qué, porque Isaac está bien, tiene a Danny y tiene a sus amigos y está _bien_ , mucho mejor de lo que Derek ha estado todos estos años, pero a veces sólo quiere ponerle una mano en el hombro y asegurarle que nada va a salir mal mientras él esté allí para impedirlo. Nunca lo ha dicho con tantas palabras. Es probable que nunca lo haya demostrado, ni siquiera con un gesto, pero supone que Isaac lo sabe. Espera que lo sepa, porque a veces la sensación le golpea tan fuerte en el pecho que le deja sin aire.

Mastica uno de los hielos de su copa y mira hacia el frente.

–Sé que ahora parece imposible –dice, y carraspea para convencerse de hablar más alto–, pero si lo de San Francisco no funciona, por la razón que sea… Llámame, ¿vale? La semana que viene o dentro de un año o de diez. Siempre tienes un sitio en Nueva York.

–No van a meterle a la cárcel, Derek –contesta, rascando la etiqueta de su cerveza con la uña–. Su familia tiene demasiado dinero.

–No estoy hablando de eso. Pueden pasar muchas cosas. Sé que os queréis y todo eso, pero…

–¿ _Y todo eso_? –se ríe Isaac, y Derek le pide con un gesto que le deje acabar.

–Sé que Danny no te haría daño, y que le partiré el cuello si se atreve a intentarlo, pero… A veces las cosas dejan de funcionar, y no es verdad eso de que no tienes dónde caerte muerto. Yo siempre estoy aquí, ¿vale?

Isaac frunce el ceño, girándose hacia él, mirándole un momento largo.

–Gracias, Derek –contesta, apenas un susurro, y le da una palmada tentativa en la rodilla. Él sólo le devuelve una especie de sonrisa.

–¿Y cuando vayamos a Nueva York de vacaciones…? –empieza a decir Danny, con una sonrisa burlona y los ojos apenas abiertos.

–Duérmete, esa no era una conversación para ti –le reprocha Isaac, y él le pasa una mano alrededor de la cintura y se recuesta aún más. Isaac suspira, resignado, y hace gestos para que Derek le alcance una cerveza nueva.

Cuando se hace tarde y empiezan las despedidas, una sensación pesada y plomiza se instala en su estómago. Puede que sea el alcohol, o el cansancio, o la certeza de que van a olvidarse de él. Jackson y Scott y todos los demás ni siquiera le caían bien la mayor parte del tiempo, pero aún así eran su gente, en los que pensaba cuando hablaba de amigos, aunque supiera que se estaba mintiendo. Todos ellos se olvidarán de Derek antes o después. Lydia, Allison, incluso Erica acabará por olvidarle, si es que en algún momento llegó a significar algo para ellos. Se despide de cada uno y le dicen que se cuide, le desean suerte, le dan medio abrazo ellos, un beso en la mejilla ellas, y desde fuera podría parecer sincero. Podría parecer que realmente fueron amigos en algún momento.

Boyd se queda recogiendo los vasos que han quedado repartidos por el salón y le dice que se vaya a dormir, que parece cansado, así que lo hace.

La mayoría de sus cosas ya están en cajas que van camino de Brooklyn en un camión de mudanzas, y en su habitación sólo queda lo que se encontró allí cuando llegó, la cama desnuda y la estantería vacía y las cuatro cosas que podrá llevarse él mismo en la maleta. La habitación parece estar helada, aún en medio del mes de junio.

Sobre la almohada se encuentra su teléfono móvil, y por un segundo se pregunta por qué está ahí, por qué salió del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros en algún momento. Lo enciende y se encuentra la pantalla repleta de notificaciones, y se acuerda.

>   
> **(6) mensajes nuevos de: Stiles**  
>  veo a scott  
>  no dejes q hable contigo xfavor, cree q eres lo peor q le va a pasar a un stilinski desde el holocausto  
>  sus palabras, no las mías. me ha parecido bastante ofensivo  
>  nos vamos a ver dentro de nada, así q guárdate la despedida para entonces  
>  eso ni siquiera tiene sentido. ignora todo lo que he dicho. estoy bebiendo whisky con mi padre y no es mi momento más brillante  
>  (y scott me ha dicho que estás un poco borracho y bailando con erica, eso si q me mata perdérmelo)  
>  (ahora he visto el video y me mata aún más)

Los mensajes han ido llegando a lo largo de la noche, con horas de separación entre ellos, y no puede evitar pensar en Stiles con el teléfono en la mano esperando alguna contestación, obsesionándose con cada palabra enviada como Derek haría, y se siente un poco culpable.

>   
> **enviado:**  
>  No bebas y mandes mensajes

>   
> **Stiles:**  
>  no es no bebas y conduzcas?  
>  o no conduzcas y mandes mensajes?  
>  el problema es conducir, en ambos casos

>   
> **enviado:**  
>  Cómo de borracho estás?

>   
> **Stiles:**  
>  nada borracho, soy así de naturalmente incoherente  
>  mi padre sigue siendo el sheriff  
>  cómo de borracho estás tú?

>   
> **enviado:**  
>  Suficientemente sobrio como para saber que me arrepentiré de estos mensajes mañana  
>  Así que me voy a ir a dormir

>   
> **Stiles:**  
>  noooo  
>  estoy de vacaciones y no puedo irme a la cama aún!  
>  entretenme

>   
> **enviado:**  
>  Creo que sabes entretenerte solo

>   
> **Stiles:**  
>  yo solo está bien  
>  pero es mucho + divertido si lo hace otro  
>  tú  
>  quiero decir  
>  ;)  
>  dios, guiños sonrientes, en serio?  
>  Ctrl + Z!

>   
> **enviado:**  
>  Buenas noches, Stiles

Está sonriendo, a su pesar, cuando deja el teléfono en la mesilla y apaga la luz. Un segundo más tarde vuelve a cogerlo, porque es idiota y débil y no recuerda la última vez que se sintió tan bien siéndolo.

>   
> **enviado:**  
>  ;)

>   
> **Stiles:**  
>  UGH!

– – – 

El taxi que le lleva al aeropuerto le espera en la puerta de casa a las diez de la mañana. Boyd, Isaac y Danny se levantan de la mesa masticando aún sus tortitas y sus huevos revueltos, dando sorbos al café para hacerlos pasar.

Derek no quiere hacer un drama de todo eso. Si por él fuera, cogería sus cosas y se iría con un simple ‘ _hasta luego_ ’, fingiendo que sólo se va de vacaciones y van verse la semana que viene. Sería más fácil. Esas miradas son inaguantables, como si estuvieran tratando de memorizarle, su cara y su forma de moverse y la manera en la da vueltas al café.

–Bueno –dice, yendo hacia la entrada. Isaac le sigue de cerca, le abre la puerta.

–¿Te ayudo? –pregunta, aunque Derek sólo lleva una pequeña maleta de mano y es perfectamente capaz de bajar con ella el escalón del porche.

–Creo que me las apaño. Pero gracias.

El taxista le espera junto al maletero abierto, con cara de no tener paciencia para tonterías. El contador ya está corriendo, así que Derek no se va a sentir culpable por hacerle esperar un par de minutos.

Boyd es el primero en despedirse.

–Tío –dice, y estrecha su mano derecha, le palmea la espalda con la izquierda. Él asiente con la cabeza pero no es capaz de decir nada.

Danny es el siguiente, y es mucho menos contenido que Boyd. Le da un abrazo de medio lado y le sonríe.

–Te iba a pedir que te acordaras de llamar de vez en cuando, pero a quién quiero engañar –dice, soltando una especie de bufido–. Contesta nuestros mensajes, ¿vale? No seas un extraño.

–Vale.

–Stiles ya nos ha invitado a Jersey en otoño y pienso subir a Nueva York a ver un musical, te lo digo muy en serio.

–Te creo –le asegura Derek.

–Más te vale. Yo sólo hago amigos para toda la vida –le advierte, con una palmada fuerte en el hombro–. Cuídate, Derek.

–Tú también –contesta en un murmullo, y parece que eso le basta, porque le suelta y da un paso hacia atrás, hacia Isaac. Isaac, que tiene los labios apretados en una línea fina y los puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que casi duele sólo de verlo–. Ey –es lo único que se le ocurre decirle.

–Ya nos veremos –se despide él con la voz pequeña, clavando la vista en un punto indefinido por encima de su hombro–. En Facebook, y eso.

–Sí, claro –responde, con la voz ahogada como si algo le agarrara la garganta desde dentro.

–Oh, por el amor de Dios –gruñe Danny, empujando a Isaac con una mano en la parte baja de la espalda–. Dale un abrazo y dile que le quieres.

–No voy a decir eso –musita a media voz, acercándose un par de pasos.

–Gracias –contesta Derek y, antes de saber cómo, tiene los brazos alrededor de sus hombros, estrechándole con fuerza. Isaac agarra la tela de su camiseta a puñados. Ninguno de los dos dice nada.

Pasa lo que parece un rato muy largo hasta que se separan, mirando al suelo, mordiéndose el interior de las mejillas.

–Consíguete un apartamento con sitio para mí –dice, apretando con fuerza el asa de su maleta–, porque iré a visitaros.

–Vale –responde, y la voz apenas abandona su garganta–. Buen viaje.

–Hasta luego.

Sólo se atreve a mirarles cuando está ya dentro del taxi, con las puertas cerradas y el motor en marcha. Boyd sonríe. Isaac apoya la mejilla en el hombro de Danny y él le pasa la mano por el pelo, le besa la frente. Derek no llora mientras el coche se aleja, ni siquiera un poquito.

– – – 

Siempre se le olvida el calor que hace en Nueva York en verano. Lo recuerda en teoría, sabe que es insoportable, que el aire arde y el asfalto parece derretirse bajo sus pies, pero es como si lo viera en una película. Cuando sale del aeropuerto, el aire caliente le golpea como una bofetada, le empaña los ojos. La ropa se le pega al cuerpo y parece que le cuesta respirar, que cuando abre la boca lo único que encuentra es arena que le corta la garganta y le llena los pulmones.

Pero ha echado de menos todo eso, y el frío polar del invierno, y las hordas de turistas que se amontonan en las aceras hasta dejarlas macizas de cuerpos, imposibles de atravesar. Ha echado de menos su ciudad y su barrio y esa esquina de su calle en la que hay un bar distinto cada año. Ha extrañado el olor a polvo y a madera vieja de su apartamento, la forma en la que suenan las cañerías y los marcos de las ventanas, y cómo el relleno del sofá aún conserva la forma de su cuerpo hundida en los cojines.

– – – 

Stiles llega tarde. Sólo diez minutos, pero Derek ya lleva allí unos veinte esperando, poniéndose nervioso cada vez que hay un torrente de personas saliendo de la boca de metro, esperando que sea uno de ellos.

No han quedado en el sitio más glamuroso de la ciudad, pero Stiles le dijo que no necesitaba ver Broadway ni el Empire State ni el Gugghenheim, que ya tendría tiempo de hacer turismo más adelante. Derek le prometió su diner favorito, y está en una calle del Lower East Side, entre una zapatería y una farmacia, y hay metro directo desde Penn Station. En su momento, hablando con Stiles por teléfono desde la escalera de incendios de su edificio, parecía una mejor idea. Ahora se siente estúpido, haciendo que la primera impresión que Stiles va a tener de Nueva York sea una calle sucia y una cafetería grasienta y pasada de moda.

Saca su móvil del bolsillo y comprueba que no tiene mensajes nuevos. Y que Stiles ya llega quince minutos tarde. Otro grupo de veinte o treinta personas empieza a salir de la boca de metro, y él sigue sin aparecer. Derek suspira, levanta la vista hacia el otro lado de la calle y se pregunta cuánto tiempo aguantará antes de asumir que no va a aparecer. Pero entonces, tras un camión de FedEx, allí está Stiles, que levanta una mano en el aire cuando le ve y, a voz en cuello, dice:

–¡Lo siento!

El semáforo se pone verde y empieza a cruzar, y Derek siente la sonrisa tonta en su cara y se tiene que morder los labios, porque no quiere parecer tan estúpido como se siente, tan contento de verle. 

–Oh, Dios. El metro en esta ciudad es horrible –empieza a decir cuando aún está a cinco metros de él, por encima de las cabezas de la gente–. Y hace un calor de muerte, estoy sudando como un cerdo. Joder. Lo siento –repite, ya frente a Derek, pasándose una mano por la frente–. Debías de estar pensando que te había dado plantón.

–Un poco –reconoce, porque no tiene necesidad de mentir.

–Dios, lo siento. No sé qué he hecho, pero he salido del metro y estaba allí como a cinco manzanas –dice, señalando la dirección en la que ha venido–. Y no tenía ni idea de dónde se supone que tenía que estar y, ugh. Gracias a Dios por el GPS. En fin –suspira, y sonríe de repente, con toda la cara, con el cuerpo entero–. Hola.

–Hola.

–Pareces tan distinto aquí –dice, casi como si se le hubiera escapado.

–Gracias. Tú también.

Lleva una camiseta roja y unos vaqueros estrechos y está guapísimo, con el sol de la tarde coloreándole las mejillas y la punta de la nariz. Está impresionante, y a Derek se le queda el aire atrapado en los pulmones un momento de una manera en la que nunca lo había hecho antes, en la universidad. 

–Tengo un hambre que me muero. ¿Dónde está este sitio tan maravilloso?

Derek señala calle arriba y echan a andar sin prisa.

–¿Qué tal te trata Nueva Jersey? –pregunta. Quiere sonar natural, pero algo le encoge el estómago, como un cable tensándose dentro de él, que hace que suene alienígena hasta en sus propios oídos.

–Bien –contesta Stiles, encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente–. Trenton es un sitio pequeño, ya me conoce medio pueblo. Está bien.

El silencio se extiende entre ellos mientras cruzan una calle llena de casas de empeños y tintorerías, doblan una esquina y sortean los colchones que tiene en oferta una tienda de muebles regentada por chinos.

–¿Sabes que allí se desarrolló una batalla decisiva en la Guerra de Independencia? –dice Derek finalmente–. En Trenton. Cuando George Washington cruzó el Delaware.

–Esa no es tu guerra, Derek –replica, haciéndose el ofendido–. No hagas trampas.

–Sé de muchas guerras distintas.

–¿Sabes que Jay-Z es de allí? Yo soy una enciclopedia de cultura pop. Y de crimen. Trenton está considerada una de las ciudades más peligrosas de Estados Unidos. Para la poca población que tiene, hay un montón de asesinatos. Pandillas y esas cosas –dice, chasqueando la lengua–. Es por la prisión.

–Suena muy acogedor.

–No está mal, si no llevas pañuelos de determinados colores al cuello.

Derek trata de sonreír. Ve la cafetería, ya están sólo a un minuto de allí. Todo va a ser más fácil cuando estén sentados y comiendo y Derek se tome un chupito de tequila cuando Stiles no le mire. Aunque está a punto de vomitar, a lo mejor el tequila es contraproducente. A lo mejor necesita una tila.

–Ese es el sitio –dice.

–¿Ese café pequeñito y vintage? –pregunta, señalando un local diminuto, con un banco de madera tallada en la puerta y carteles pintados a mano.

–No, el siguiente. El diner genérico sin ningún encanto.

–Oh –musita, desilusionado–. Bueno. Es tu favorito, ¿no? No voy a ser prejuicioso. Pero hacen capuccinos en el de al lado. Y croissants. Seguro que son caseros –dice, con un suspiro–. Pero el tuyo está bien. Probablemente.

–El mío está más que bien –replica, girándose a lanzarle a Stiles una mirada. Se lo encuentra sonriendo de oreja a oreja con arrogancia.

–Hola, Derek. Te había echado de menos.

–Eres un capullo –bufa.

–Ni siquiera me gusta el capuccino. ¿Tienen patatas rizadas? ¿O eso es sólo algo de California?

–No sé. ¿Por qué? –pregunta, abriéndole la puerta. El sitio es tan genérico como puede ser. Mesas plateadas, asientos corridos de vinilo rojo, carteles de neón anunciando Coca-Cola fría y desayunos todo el día. La camarera que les conduce a su sitio es nueva, una veinteañera afable y regordeta que no estaba la última vez que vino en las vacaciones de pascua.

–Las patatas rizadas son el pináculo de la gastronomía americana –dice Stiles, como si acabara de ofenderle personalmente.

–Nunca están suficientemente crujientes. ¿Banco o silla?

–Silla. Y no has probado las del Arbys de Beacon Hills. Oh –suspira, poniendo los ojos en blanco, dejándose caer en el asiento–. Crujientes por fuera y tiernas por dentro, rizadas hasta la perfección, capaces de soportar la cantidad exacta de ketchup…

–No me gusta el ketchup –le corta.

–Oh, Dios. ¿Y qué les pones a las hamburguesas?

–Deja de juzgarme por mis gustos en comida rápida.

–Tú juzgas mi gusto musical –le reprocha–. Porque eres un snob. Yo presto atención a tus decisiones en cuanto a hamburguesas porque soy un patriota. Aprende la diferencia.

Derek rueda los ojos exageradamente y esconde una sonrisa detrás de su menú plastificado.

La camarera se acerca a servirles café.

–¿Habéis decidido? –pregunta.

–Ay, no –exclama Stiles, echando mano del menú–. ¿Qué estamos haciendo, cenando o…?

–Yo quiero un batido de cerezas y una ración de patatas fritas. Muy fritas. ¿Contesta eso a tu pregunta? –dice, girándose hacia él.

–Batido de chocolate y tarta de manzana, por favor –se decide con una sonrisa, devolviendo las cartas–. Así que vienes mucho aquí –dice, apoyando los codos en la mesa.

–Estuve trabajando a un par de calles cuando acabé la universidad.

–¿En qué?

–American Apparel –confiesa, y los ojos de Stiles doblan de tamaño.

–¿Hay mucha demanda de licenciados en Historia en ese sector? –dice, apenas evitando una carcajada.

–Un trabajo es un trabajo. Odiaba a mis compañeros, así que en la media hora que tenía para comer me venía aquí a leer –le explica–. Nunca hay mucha gente y la comida es buena y los camareros no tratan de ser tus amigos.

–Interesante lista de prioridades.

Derek se encoge de hombros.

–Cuando trabajas ocho horas al día con hipsters de Louisiana que se creen la hostia por malvivir en Bushwick, empiezas a apreciar tu propia compañía.

–Tu misantropía es muy refrescante –se ríe, abriendo un sobrecito de azúcar para echarlo en su café–. ¿Trabajaste allí mucho tiempo?

–Casi seis meses. Me echaron porque mi atención al cliente dejaba mucho que desear, así que les mandé a la mierda y me fui a hacer un doctorado.

–Eres una persona rara –dice Stiles, sonriendo–. Supongo que todo el mundo es raro cuando le conoces lo suficiente, ¿no? Estamos llenos de pequeñas idiosincrasias, pero las tuyas son tan… aleatorias.

–¿Por qué?

Stiles le señala con su taza de café.

–Porque eres un doctor en Historia de veintitantos años, y eres la persona menos cordial que he conocido en mi vida, y bebes batidos de cereza y bailas salsa, Derek.

–Bailaba –le corrige.

–Tengo un vídeo aquí que discrepa contigo.

–Eso ni siquiera era… –suspira, dejando la frase morir, porque no sabe ni lo que está tratando de decir–. Sólo estaba haciendo el tonto. Bórralo, por favor.

–Jamás. Es la única prueba que tengo de que hice amigos en la universidad.

–¿Un vídeo en el que no apareces?

–¿Qué quieres de mí, Derek? –suspira dramáticamente, dejándose caer sobre la mesa

–Que lo borres.

–¿Lo has visto, acaso? –pregunta, sacando el teléfono del bolsillo de sus pantalones–. Tú sólo sales como tres segundos moviendo el culo al fondo. Tres segundos que he repetido obsesivamente en la última semana, pero aún así –dice casualmente–. Te lo voy a enseñar.

–No.

–No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto –zanja, levantándose de su silla y haciéndose un hueco en el banco junto a Derek, tocando botones en la pantalla táctil del teléfono con sus dedos largos y ágiles–. Estáis todos adorables.

–Um –musita Derek, y se aferra a su taza de café. Sus rodillas se rozan bajo la mesa.

El vídeo empieza a moverse en la pantalla, las caras de Allison y Scott en un primer plano muy poco favorecedor gritando algo que se pierde en el ruido de la cafetería. La cámara gira rápido para enfocar a Boyd y Lydia, que saludan con la mano, y a Jackson que pone los ojos en blanco y le da un trago a su vaso.

–Ahora es cuando sales tú –le dice, tan cerca de su oído que apenas necesita susurrar, y Derek sólo se da cuenta de que ha dejado de prestar atención al vídeo cuando lo único que encuentra en su campo de visión es la sonrisa de Stiles que le ilumina toda la cara. Sus lunares y sus labios y la forma en la que su nariz se arruga–. Eso es todo, si parpadeas te lo pierdes –dice, girándose hacia él.

–Creo que me lo he perdido –confiesa, con la voz encogida en la garganta.

–¿Lo has hecho a propósito?

En la pantalla, Danny bosteza contra el hombro de Isaac mientras él saluda a la cámara.

–Vuestros batidos, chicos –anuncia la camarera, poniéndoles dos manteles de papel en la mesa, uno al lado del otro, y las copas encima. Derek le diría que no es ahí donde estaba sentado Stiles, pero no está seguro de que quiera que se mueva. Su piel está caliente cada vez que se rozan por descuido–. Ahora os traigo la comida.

–Gracias –dice Stiles, apartándose de él diez centímetros que parecen mucho más que eso. Se recuesta en el asiento y se lleva la pajita a la boca, teniendo que pescarla del borde del vaso con la lengua durante un instante–. ¿Quieres que ponga el vídeo otra vez? –dice cuando traga–. Joder, está bueno de verdad.

–Te lo dije. Y no.

–Lo voy a hacer de todas maneras –resuelve, tocando la pantalla y haciendo que empiece desde el principio. Derek mira el móvil de Stiles para no mirarle los labios, pero eso no significa que esté prestándole más atención.

La camarera llega con sus patatas y su porción de tarta de manzana, y parece que Stiles no tiene ninguna intención de volver a su silla.

–Algún día podemos ir a bailar. Yo tengo buenos movimientos, ¿sabes? Aunque mi técnica es un poco más urbana. Menos _Dirty Dancing_ y más _Step Up 2: The Streets_ , sólo que en vez de ser uno de los bailarines soy el actor principal que es guapo pero no baila una mierda, así que sólo le graban de cuello para arriba.

Derek no puede aguantarse una carcajada, y a Stiles se le iluminan los ojos.

–De verdad que tienes la mejor risa.

–Sí, eso he oído.

–No seas tan engreído –dice con una sonrisa, chocando una rodilla contra la de Derek. Él coge una patata frita perfectamente dorada y crujiente y se la mete a la boca, chupándose luego la sal de los dedos. La siguiente la hunde en su batido antes de comérsela. Le da un trago al vaso y se limpia la espuma del labio con el dorso de la mano, y _eso_ es su casa, ese sabor a cerezas y a vainilla y la manera en la que las patatas crujen cuando cierra los dientes sobre ellas, ese latigazo cuando se encuentra un grano de sal y toda su boca explota.

Stiles le mira como si fuera un extraterrestre, de repente.

–Jesús, Derek, con tus idiosincrasias –musita, rompiendo un trozo de masa de su pastel con los dedos.

–¿Qué he hecho ahora?

–Cuando has dicho que no te gusta el ketchup he pensado que eras una de esas personas horribles que pone mayonesa en las patatas. No batido de cerezas. Eres más raro cada segundo que pasa.

–¿Prefieres que ponga mayonesa, entonces?

–No, eso es totalmente inadmisible. Pero habría sido menos sorprendente.

–Mi madre… –empieza a decir. Y hace tanto que no habla de ella que se oye extraño–. Los sábados por la mañana íbamos a la compra y luego parábamos en un diner a desayunar batidos y patatas, y era nuestro pequeño secreto.

Está seguro de que su padre lo sabía. Él llevaba a Laura y Cora a sus partidos de fútbol y su madre le llevaba al mercado, a oler los manojos de puerros recién sacados de la tierra húmeda y los melocotones grandes y jugosos del verano.

Stiles juega con un trozo de pastel en su plato.

–Cuando mi padre tenía turno de noche, mi madre hacía palomitas de maíz con chocolate –dice, chupando la cuchara. Derek no sabe cómo reaccionar a eso, así que sólo le mira, mira la manera en la que sonríe pequeño y triste–. Tú me has hablado de tu madre, yo quería hablarte de la mía.

Derek asiente con la cabeza. Quiere darle las gracias, decirle que sabe lo difícil que es recordar esas pequeñas cosas, que cuando sus padres murieron no hablaba de ellos para que no se convirtieran sólo en un montón de anécdotas que solía contar; pero va a ponerse triste si lo hace.

–Siento haber sacado el tema –le dice.

–No lo sientas. Yo quiero oírlo, si tú quieres contármelo –responde Stiles, con una sonrisa tímida. 

–A lo mejor no en la primera cita. 

Stiles se mete otro trozo de pastel a la boca y frunce el ceño. No ha acabado de tragar cuando vuelve a hablar.

–Es raro que esta sea nuestra primera cita, ¿verdad? No lo parece.

–Ya no sé cómo tienen que ser.

–Tú tendrías que reírte más de mis chistes sobre cosas banales –dice–. Y fingir que tu película y tu serie favorita no son El Padrino y The Wire.

–Pero es que lo son.

–Pero porque eres aburrido y predecible –replica–. No puedes ser aburrido y predecible en la primera cita. 

–¿Esto de ofenderme gratuitamente es parte del programa?

–Mino tu autoestima para que pongas menos reparos a acostarte conmigo –responde, tratando de mantener el gesto serio.

–Tengo la autoestima baja de por sí.

–No me extraña. Tu cara es una zona catastrófica –dice, con una suavidad alrededor de sus ojos y un rubor en sus mejillas que hacen difícil creérselo.

–Ya –contesta él, alrededor de un nudo en su garganta. Stiles se pasa la lengua por los labios y a Derek se le escapa una sonrisa–. Yo también odio tu cara. Vas a tener que esforzarte más si quieres llevarme a la cama.

Stiles peina el pelo con los dedos, apoyando un codo en la mesa. Le mira como si intentara creerle.

–¿Puede ser la décima cita? ¿Podemos fingir que ya hemos acabado con la parte de la entrevista de trabajo y simplemente… hablar como dos personas que a lo mejor se gustan? –dice Stiles tentativamente– Que a lo mejor se gustan un montón.

–Diez citas son muchas.

–Nos conocemos desde hace dos años. Ya sé las cosas que me gustan de ti y las que no soporto, ¿podemos pasar por todo eso a cámara ultra rápida?

–Vale.

–¿Sí? ¿Puedo robarte una patata?

–Normalmente no preguntas –dice, deslizando el plato por la mesa.

–Es que estoy intentando ser educado.

–¿Ahora?

Stiles se ríe.

–Me has dicho que me esfuerce.

Se comen a medias las patatas y el pastel de manzana, porque es el mejor que Stiles ha probado fuera de casa de su abuela y le obliga a probarlo. Derek siempre ha sido una persona más de chocolate que de tartas de fruta, así que acaban pidiendo también un brownie, tan denso y decadente que es difícil no gemir con cada bocado. Y Stiles gime precioso, con todo el cuerpo, igual que se ríe, igual que habla, como si no supiera hacer nada sin implicarse completamente. Cada vez que suelta una carcajada lo hace hasta los dedos de los pies, lo hace con todo el aire de su alrededor, como una bomba atómica. Es imposible no contagiarse, aunque el comentario estúpido que lo provocó ni siquiera fuera tan gracioso. Derek se ríe y Stiles no deja de maravillarse, de sonreír con asombro como si hubiera obrado un milagro cada vez.

Y Derek le mira sorber el último dedo de batido del vaso a través de la pajita, tan concentrado, con las mejillas hundidas y los ojos grandes, y se pregunta por qué no hicieron eso antes. Por qué ha tardado tanto tiempo en fijarse en Stiles, en verle y, simplemente, darse cuenta.

–Soy una persona difícil. Es difícil vivir aquí dentro, ¿sabes? –dice él, señalándose la sien con un dedo. Los platos están vacíos y el café se ha quedado frío, y ellos se miran a los ojos–. Se supone que la universidad es una época para florecer socialmente y experimentar la vida, yo que sé. Y cuanto más lo intentaba más fracasaba. Soy como un niño pequeño que se encuentra una cría de gato y la quiere tanto que la abraza hasta que se le salen los ojos de las órbitas. Así soy yo intentando hacer amigos. 

–Eso es mejor que lo que yo hago –contesta Derek.

–Tú le pegas una patada al gato en la cara.

–Eh.

Stiles sonríe de medio lado y suspira.

–Yo quería tanto ser tu amigo –dice, negando con la cabeza–. Estaba tan desesperado por que te fijaras en mí, era patético. 

–Lo siento.

–No es tu culpa –le asegura–. No del todo. Yo era lo peor, constantemente. El cien por cien del tiempo que pasaba a tu alrededor, lo pasaba pensando '¡Mierda, Stiles!' –exclama, con los puños en alto.

–Creo que no merezco tanto la pena –contesta con la voz pequeña.

–Oh –dice, chasqueando la lengua–, lo equivocado que estás.

Stiles no tiene miedo de ser honesto, y si lo tiene pasa por encima de él como una apisonadora. A Derek le aterra, porque lo único que quiere hacer es sentarse frente a él y hablarle de lo que le hace débil, señalarle todos esos puntos en su cuerpo donde la piel es más fina y la carne cede ante la simple presión de los dedos. Y va a hacerlo. Va a enseñarle la yugular y va a pedirle que tenga cuidado con él, como si eso hubiera funcionado antes, como si no fuera una maniobra kamikaze. 

Pero Stiles no es Kate. Eso quiere pensar.

–Me he dado cuenta de que no sé nada. Soy un inútil en todos los aspectos de la vida –dice, jugando con una esquina de su mantel de papel. Stiles se sienta con una pierna doblada bajo el cuerpo, el codo sobre el respaldo del asiento, mirándole de frente. Mirándole de verdad–. Soy Doctor en Historia y todo lo que sé está limitado a cuatro años y tres semanas de hace siglo y medio. Ya no me acuerdo de cómo se dividen cifras largas, o de declinar en latín, o de las capitales de la mitad de los países de Europa. Mi madre me enseñó a tejer y se me ha olvidado. Y la receta de salsa barbacoa de mi padre. Y se me ha olvidado contestar un email que me mandó mi hermana hace dos semanas, porque ya no sé tratar con personas que siguen vivas. Isaac está cabreado conmigo perpetuamente, porque también se me ha olvidado cómo se mantienen los amigos. Y la contraseña de mi Facebook –añade, con un bufido–. No sé hacer nada, no valgo para nada, pero te puedo nombrar todas las batallas que tuvieron lugar en Tennessee en orden cronológico, alfabético y por número de bajas en cada bando. La gente nunca se me ha dado bien, ¿vale? Pero antes era manejable, antes no me mantenía despierto hasta las tres de la mañana pensando en todos los comentarios estúpidos que había hecho a lo largo del día, o en cómo había hecho el ridículo cuando creí que ese tipo en clase estaba hablando conmigo y sólo estaba tarareando una canción. –Stiles suelta una pequeña risa, y él sonríe, porque supone que es gracioso. –Hago esas cosas. Lo del tío de mi clase pasó hace un año y medio, y aún lo recuerdo, aún me mortifica cada vez que pienso en ello. Y cuando alguien intenta acercarse a mí me acojono y me cierro y parezco un gilipollas, porque es más fácil eso que pasarme el día recordando cada pequeño detalle de todas mis interacciones sociales, cada vez que intenté ser agradable o divertido y acabé pareciendo una fotocopia mala de una persona funcional, y todo el mundo fue capaz de ver a través de mi sonrisa falsa y mi entusiasmo fingido porque por dentro lo único que podía pensar era ‘Derek, no la jodas esta vez’. 

La cafetería empieza a llenarse con el turno de cenas, cada mesa a su alrededor bullendo de conversaciones y risas y tintineo de cubiertos. Ellos hablan calladamente, muy cerca, sólo para los dos.

Se fríe bacon en la cocina y no pueden resistir la tentación de comerse una hamburguesa. Poco hecha, con queso, pepinillos para Derek y sin tomate para Stiles, pero bañada en ketchup. Le gotea sobre el pulgar y se lo chupa con la boca llena, aún masticando, mientras habla de esto y lo otro, del corazón de su padre y de la amistad de Scott, de la película que le pusieron en el avión desde California, de la diferencia entre un psicópata y un sociópata y del diagnóstico de su profesor de Química del instituto. Habla de todo y Derek no se quiere perder ni una palabra, ni una pausa para tomar aire, ni una de sus sonrisas cuando dice algo estúpido a propósito para que Derek le conteste. Todo es importante, aunque no lo parezca, porque aprende más de él cuando parece que no dice nada trascendente.

Su parte favorita de Love Actually no es cuando Mark levanta el cartel de ' _Para mí eres perfecta_ ', sino cuando, diez segundos después, baja la calle diciéndose que ya basta, ya es suficiente. Que el psicópata más peligroso no es el que mata, sino el que se casa con tu tía y hace de su vida un infierno durante cincuenta años. Que las películas que más miedo le dan son las de naves espaciales, y no por el espacio o los aliens, sino porque le recuerdan que el ser humano es una especie vil y no hay hacia dónde huir.

–Empiezo a trabajar el lunes y estoy cagado de miedo –dice, mareando su ensalada de col de un lado a otro del plato–. Lo primero que te dicen es que no muestres debilidad, pero no puedo garantizar que no vaya a llorar mañana toda la noche hasta dormirme de puro agotamiento emocional –dice tan casualmente, encogiéndose de hombros–. Y lo van a saber. Van a comerme vivo. Sé lidiar con estas cosas en teoría, pero ¿y si llega un violador de niños y me mira raro…? Estoy tan lejos de casa y es mi primer trabajo de verdad y tengo que enfrentarme a personas que han matado a gente. Quieres aprender a nadar y te tiran en medio del océano Pacífico en un tornado lleno de tiburones.

Sin que se den cuenta el diner se ha ido vaciando. Sólo queda un policía que acaba de terminar su turno, una vieja comiendo sopa y ellos; y el camarero, uno distinto de la que les recibió por la tarde, está subiendo sillas a las mesas y pasando una bayeta por la barra.

–Tengo que cerrar –dice cuando trae la cuenta, como disculpándose, y Derek ve en el reloj de pared que son las doce de la noche. Llevan seis horas sentados el uno junto al otro y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que pasaba el tiempo.

–Joder –exclama Stiles sacando la cartera, y él hace lo mismo, porque no piensa discutir por quién paga–. Hace algunos años no habría aguantado quieto ni diez minutos. Tienes suerte de que el TDAH se suavice con el tiempo.

–Supongo que la compañía ayuda –sugiere.

–Y la comida. Y el aire acondicionado.

–Gracias –ironiza.

–No puedo dejar que te confíes –dice, levantándose y despidiéndose del camarero con un gesto–. Es importante mantener ese aura de misterio a mi alrededor.

–¿De dónde sacas todas esas ideas?

–Bueno, es una estudiada mezcla entre Zack Morris, el príncipe de Bel-Air y Parker Lewis –contesta, abriendo la puerta para él–. Creo que les funcionaba. Nunca era capaz de aguantar hasta el final del episodio, pero supongo que la moraleja de la historia era que ser sincero está sobrevalorado –dice, girándose hacia él y regalándole una sonrisa maliciosa.

Han echado a andar calle abajo, hacia el metro, sin ninguna prisa. 

–Así que supongo que yo también tengo que decir que, lo que sea, ha estado bien –dice, intentando sonar indiferente. Nunca se le dio bien, ni siquiera con dieciséis años cuando se lo podía permitir. Stiles se ríe–. Volvamos a hacerlo, o no, me da igual.

–No, no, Derek. Tú suenas ridículo, nadie te creería –replica, negando solemnemente con la cabeza–. Dime lo estupendo que soy, las ganas que tienes de volver a verme. Cómprame un billón de rosas.

El ruido de la ciudad se oye lejano, los taxis haciendo sonar el claxon y los tacones de las mujeres que salen de fiesta resonando en las aceras. Derek se frena, estira una mano hacia Stiles para pararle antes de que dé otro paso. Cierra los dedos en torno a su brazo y él le mira con los ojos brillantes y divertidos, con la sonrisa aún en la boca, y Derek no es capaz de decir nada.

Stiles tarda dos segundos en cansarse de esperar, le clava los dedos en la nuca y le besa con fuerza, con los labios entreabiertos, dejándose caer contra él. Y Derek esperaba que Stiles fuera torpe y vergonzoso, pero besa como alguien que sabe lo que quiere, seguro y decidido y con el roce justo de lengua para que le flaqueen las rodillas. Derek le pasa un brazo alrededor de la cintura y le acerca más, deja que Stiles se ría contra su boca antes de volver a atacar, un poco más controlado, con los labios más suaves contra los suyos. Se besan lento, aprenden en seguida a hacerlo. Stiles mete las manos en su pelo, pasa los dientes sobre su labio inferior sin atreverse a morder, respira contra él y Derek cierra los ojos y deja que sus lenguas se encuentren tímidamente, que sus pulgares descansen sobre los huesos de la cadera de Stiles.

Stiles suspira entrecortadamente, dejando un beso como un punto y aparte casi en su barbilla. Sus manos caen hasta los hombros de Derek, bajan por sus brazos y titubean un momento a la altura de las muñecas. Tiene los labios brillantes y el rubor le sube desde el cuello de la camiseta manchándole deliciosamente la piel blanca. Derek no quiere dejar de besarle.

–¿Y ahora qué? –pregunta, posando finalmente las manos sobre las de Derek en su cadera. Y no sabe _ahora qué_ , no sabe qué se supone que tiene que contestar a eso. Ni siquiera está seguro de entender la pregunta.

–¿Qué de qué? –dice, muy elocuentemente. ¿Están saliendo o es sólo algo casual o están en alguno de los infinitos puntos entre una cosa y la otra? O, simplemente, no están haciendo nada porque sólo se han besado. Y ha sido un beso estupendo, pero la gente se besa todo el tiempo sin que signifique nada. Derek traga saliva e intenta respirar. Stiles pasa un pulgar sobre sus nudillos, y es reconfortante de alguna manera.

–¿Qué se puede hacer en Nueva York la madrugada de un sábado? –aclara–. Porque no pienso volverme a New Jersey ahora. No después de esto. Y no sólo porque quiera repetir la jugada toda la noche –dice, mordiéndose el labio–. Me da miedo coger el tren antes de que amanezca.

–¿A dónde quieres ir?

–No lo sé. Algún sitio en el que no me atraquen si me quedo dormido. Esta es tu ciudad –le recuerda. Echa a andar resueltamente, enganchando un brazo con el de Derek y tirando de él–. Tú dirás.

–No salgo mucho. 

–No sé por qué no me sorprende. ¿Y qué hace Derek Hale los sábados, entonces?

–A estas horas, veamos –dice, mirando el reloj como si su agenda fuera algo tan complicado de manejar–. Probablemente estaría viendo una serie y comiendo muesli directamente de la caja.

–La vida en la ciudad es un frenesí –ironiza Stiles.

–Acabo de empezar Homeland –contesta con indignación–, así que sí, es bastante frenético.

–¿Acabas de empezarla? –exclama–. ¿Por qué? ¿Has vivido en una cueva los últimos años?

–He estado escribiendo una tesis.

–Relájate, Doc –dice riéndose, chocando sus hombros. 

Se han besado. Sigue sin parecer real, pero aún puede sentir la manera en la que sus labios encajaban.

–Si te gusta tanto Homeland –empieza a decir apocadamente–. Bueno, en casa tengo como tres tipos de muesli distintos, puedes apuntarte a mi plan.

–¿Y pasar la noche en tu casa?

–¿Pensabas que te iba a dejar durmiendo en un banco? Aunque a lo mejor no quieres…

–No –dice, categórico, parándose frente a él y poniéndole una mano en el pecho–. Pasar la noche en tu casa es, literalmente, la mejor idea que ha tenido nadie jamás. Claro que quiero.

–Bien.

–Viendo Homeland o no viendo Homeland, lo que sea.

–No ver Homeland es una opción, definitivamente. Si tú…

–Sí. Claro que sí –le interrumpe, tirando de su camiseta para juntar sus labios otra vez, más hambriento, con más lengua. A Derek le recorre el cuerpo un escalofrío y tiene que apretar los puños para no jadear cuando se vuelve a apartar un centímetro, apenas suficiente para murmurar–. Estamos hablando de sexo, ¿verdad?

–Eso creo.

–Bien, bien –dice, acercándose otra vez, besándole suave y con una sonrisa, estirando la maltrecha tela de su camiseta. Derek lleva una mano a su cuello, encaja el pulgar en el ángulo de su mandíbula salpicado de lunares y los siente bajo la yema del dedo, y Stiles gime pequeño y casi imperceptible contra sus labios–. Dios. No quiero parecer impaciente, pero necesito que nos movamos hacia tu apartamento. Ya.

Derek siempre ha odiado a esas parejas repugnantes que no se pueden quitar las manos de encima ni en el metro, apoyados contra las puertas del vagón metiéndose mano nada discretamente, pero empieza a entenderlo, porque se sientan en el tren en dirección a Brooklyn, casi vacío, y Stiles le besa el cuello y a él los dedos le queman de ganas de tocarle. Enredan las piernas y se tienen que recordar que son personas prácticamente adultas y que están por encima de eso, y cada beso va acompañado de un ' _vale, basta, ya está bien_ ' que no hace nada por quitarles las ganas de repetir. El trayecto jamás le había parecido tan largo. 

Es casi imposible andar la manzana que separa la estación del portal de su casa sin pararse a cada paso para robarse besos breves y cada vez menos inocentes, y pierden casi diez minutos en la puerta de un antro llamado Dumpster en la esquina de su edificio, con Stiles apretado entre el cuerpo de Derek y la fachada de ladrillo, y la base de la música house resonando en sus costillas. 

Pero cuando llegan al apartamento van despacio, porque sólo hay una primera vez y Derek no quiere que sea una mamada torpe en el suelo del salón. Van a la habitación y se toma su tiempo quitándole la ropa y descubriendo cada lunar en su cuerpo, cada cambio de color en su piel. Rosa cuando le muerde el hombro, roja cuando mete la mano bajo su ropa interior y se ruboriza hasta las orejas, púrpura cuando le deja un chupetón en la piel suave y fina de la cadera antes de hundirle en su boca. Stiles le clava las uñas en la coronilla y se disculpa entre jadeos y risas ahogadas y exclamaciones de ' _Oh, Dios mío, Derek_.

Stiles tiene los hombros anchos y las manos grandes y los brazos fuertes, el culo del tamaño perfecto de las manos de Derek, suave y blanco y tierno cuando clava en él los dientes y le hace revolverse y hacer chistes sobre canibalismo a media voz. Tiene más fuerza de la que parece, porque inmoviliza a Derek de espaldas sobre la cama, sentándose sobre él, y es tan perfecto así que Derek no es capaz de oponer resistencia. Y cuando está dentro de él, con Stiles moviéndose despacio aún, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y las manos apretando las muñecas de Derek contra la cama, no recuerda un solo momento en su vida mejor que ese.

–Necesito que me des un segundo porque eres enorme, y no es justo –gruñe, apoyando la frente sobre su pecho. Habla rápido y desesperado y no parece que esté pasando por ningún filtro antes de salir a borbotones de su boca–. Cuando tienes la pinta que tienes lo razonable es que por lo menos la tengas pequeña. Equilibro cósmico. No te rías, no tengas la poca vergüenza de reírte –le riñe, puntuándolo con un movimiento de cadera, y Derek sufre para no hacer ningún sonido, sólo para no darle la satisfacción.

–Suena a que te estás quejando.

–Dios, Derek, Jesús. No me quejo –farfulla. Trata de besarle y apenas acierta en la comisura de la boca–. Pero si me tocas me correré sobre todo lo que amas en este mundo.

–Por favor, no –consigue decir antes de soltar una carcajada. Stiles se ríe y Derek lo siente hasta en los dedos de los pies.

–Cállate. No hagas eso. Cállate, Derek.

No puede dejar de mirarle, la manera en la que los músculos se le intuyen bajo la piel, y la forma en la que se muerde el labio inferior hasta que está rojo e hinchado y Derek no puede resistirse a besarle, a llevar las manos a su cuello y darle la vuelta y hundirse en él lento y profundo mientras le besa, y Stiles murmura su nombre una y otra vez hasta que no es más que una especie de quejido. Le rodea la cadera con las piernas y le araña los hombros y le pide que no pare, y Derek no lo hace. Sigue moviéndose dentro de él, contra él, puede notar la forma en la que atrapa su erección entre sus cuerpos por la presión de los talones de Stiles contra su culo, buscando ese ángulo que hace que el aire se le escape de los pulmones. 

Cuando Stiles se corre lo hace con los ojos húmedos y la boca abierta contra la suya, en medio de un gemido silencioso, y le pone las manos en las mejillas y le besa una y otra vez con voracidad, como si estuviera intentando bebérselo. Le susurra:

–Vamos, Derek.

Él está temblando, con la cara hundida en el cuello de Stiles cuando estalla, con el sabor de su sudor en la lengua. Se derrumba sobre él, aún moviéndose con una fuerza que no tiene, y Stiles mete las manos en su pelo húmedo y le puede sentir riéndose, suave y contento bajo él.

–Joder.

No se duermen inmediatamente. Se quedan desnudos sobre las sábanas, con esa brisa esquiva de las tres de la madrugada entrando por la ventana, besándose perezosamente y hablando a media voz. La luz es demasiado brillante y la apagan, pero la del salón sigue encendida y se cuela por la puerta, dibujando la silueta de Stiles, su nariz respingona y su mandíbula cuadrada.

– – – 

Derek se despierta con Stiles pegado a su espalda, enredando los tobillos con sus tobillos, encajando las rodillas en la corva de sus rodillas, pegando el pecho contra su espalda. Siente su aliento en la nuca cada vez que respira, pausado y rítmico, pero puede que demasiado. Su mano está tensa sobre la cintura de Derek.

–Ey. Estás despierto –dice, no pregunta.

Stiles se tensa un poco más, deja de respirar un momento largo.

–No –dice finalmente, y suelta un gruñido frustrado–. Sí. Perdona. Llevo despierto un millón de años. Esto parecía más sencillo ayer por la noche.

Derek sonríe en silencio, sólo para él. Coge la mano de Stiles en su cintura y tira de ella, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

–Así mejor.

–Esto está muy bien –murmura Stiles, frotando la nariz contra el hombro de Derek–. Está genial. Pero yo llevo mucho rato necesitando hacer pis.

–Joder. Ve. 

–Ya sé que no es muy romántico, lo siento –dice, levantándose de un brinco. Le mira el culo al salir de la habitación, la marca de dientes que no recuerda haberle dejado, y se ríe porque no sabía que el romance era algo a lo que estaban aspirando.

Rescata unos pantalones cortos de la silla bajo la ventana, aún medio limpios, y se los pone. Se siente extraño desnudo. Lo peor de todo es que no se siente todo lo extraño que debiera, porque ayer se acostó con Stiles y ahora está en su apartamento hablando de ser romántico y paseando impúdicamente todas las marcas que Derek le hizo la noche anterior, y él ni siquiera está un poco nervioso.

–Eh, no, ¿qué pasa? –dice, apareciendo de nuevo en la puerta, apoyándose en el quicio con el codo–. Nada de ropa. Yo no llevo ropa.

–Ya me he dado cuenta.

–¿Ah, sí? Te has dado cuenta –canturrea subiéndose a la cama y trepando por el cuerpo de Derek, besando su esternón y su cuello y su mandíbula, atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja con los labios–. He usado un cepillo de dientes que tenías sin abrir en el armario, ¿está bien?

–Qué remedio.

–¿Puedo cargar mi móvil? Ayer Danny me mandó como diecisiete mensajes preguntando qué tal había salido, no puedo esperar a mentirle y a decirle que fuiste un perfecto caballero.

–Fui un caballero –replica, haciéndose el indignado–. Soy un caballero. No soy un monje, si eso es a lo que te refieres.

–Voy a contestarle eso. "Estimado Danny –dice, estirándose a por su teléfono apagado en la mesilla, fingiendo que escribe en él–, Derek es todo un caballero, pero folla como un…"

–Stiles –exclama, tapándole la boca con una mano.

–Como un animal –consigue decir a través de sus dedos, antes de darle un lametazo–. Dios –bufa–, no tienes ni idea de a lo que sabe esa mano.

–Me lo imagino –contesta sencillamente, porque probablemente es una mezcla de látex y semen y lubricante, que es a lo que sabe su boca–. Voy a besarte con este aliento asqueroso.

–¡No! –grita, apartándose, empujándole de los hombros, pero se ríe tanto que no le quedan fuerzas y enseguida está bajo Derek, dándole manotazos para quitárselo de encima–. No seas cerdo –dice, apartándole la cara cada vez que se acerca–. ¿Por qué eres tan vengativo?

–Vamos a darnos una ducha.

–Yo no puedo tardar mucho en irme a casa –dice, dándole un beso con los labios apretados, entrelazando los dedos detrás de su cabeza–. Mañana trabajo, y necesito la tarde libre para darle vueltas obsesivamente a todo lo que puede salir mal.

–¿Seguro?

–Sí.

–¿Quieres desayunar antes?

–Siempre.

Apenas entran los dos juntos en la ducha, y es más ridículo que sexy, pero los azulejos están fríos contra su espalda y las manos de Stiles resbalan por sus hombros, cubiertas de espuma, y cuando se besan sabe a agua tibia, a nuevo. 

Hace tostadas, huevos revueltos y bacon crujiente mientras Stiles se pasea por el apartamento aún con la toalla a la cadera, abriendo las puertas de los armarios y los cajones, leyendo los lomos de todos los libros y los DVDs. Se apoya en la encimera junto a Derek mientras él acaba el desayuno, dando sorbos a su café negro, y le pasa los dedos entre el pelo mojado, como para convencerse de que es algo que ahora puede hacer.

–Voy a necesitar que me prestes una camiseta, por lo menos.

–Claro, coge lo que quieras. Ya has hecho un reconocimiento general del piso, así que supongo que sabes dónde está todo.

–Necesito familiarizarme con el entorno. Soy hijo de poli, está en mi ADN. ¿Voy llevando cosas a la mesa?

No hablan mucho mientras comen. Sus tobillos se rozan y Stiles se chupa mantequilla de los dedos. Derek no puede evitar besarle con la boca cerrada y llena de tostada. 

–No seas ridículo –dice Stiles, riéndose, pasando un pulgar por su mejilla–. Tienes la barba más suave del mundo.

–Gracias. Es mi gran orgullo.

Dejan los platos sucios en el fregadero, y probablemente pasarán allí dos días antes de que a Derek le apetezca lavarlos. Stiles le roba una camiseta negra y deja la suya en una esquina de la habitación, como si la colada fuera a hacerse sola, mágicamente. 

–La recogeré la próxima vez que venga –dice, levantando la vista y buscando su mirada tímidamente–. Estoy bastante seguro de que quieres que vuelva, pero…

–Sí, Stiles. ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga?

–Soy un hombre, simple, me valen las palabras.

–Quiero que vuelvas –contesta, con las manos aferrándose a su cintura. 

–¿Y tú irás a Trenton alguna vez? –pregunta, apoyando los brazos sobre sus hombros–. Ya sé que es un sitio horrible y no hay mucho que hacer allí, pero yo tengo Netflix y el número de una pizzería.

–Sí –murmura con la boca sobre su cuello.

–Y el tren es agradable. ¿Crees que será mejor si vengo en coche? Porque he estado mirando coches de segunda mano, para ir al trabajo, y hay un Jeep azul que está un poco machacado pero suena muy bien, y… Ah –suspira, cuando Derek cuela las manos bajo su camiseta–. Tendría que irme.

–Deja que me vista.

–¿Por qué? No deberías llevar ropa nunca.

–Creo que salir desnudo a la calle es ilegal.

–¿Vas a acompañarme a la estación? –dice, y le ha costado un momento enterarse–. No hace falta. Hace calor y está lejos y ¿no te da pereza?

–Ayer te perdiste en el metro, y ni siquiera tenías que hacer trasbordo.

–Pero porque estaba nervioso –repone–. Ahora que sé que estás loco por mí estoy mucho más tranquilo.

Derek se ríe.

–Me visto en un minuto.

En el metro hace aún más calor que en la calle, está lleno a reventar y huele a sudor rancio y a McDonalds. Stiles se apoya en Derek para no caerse cada vez que hay una curva, y el trayecto se hace corto con él pegado a su costado, sabiendo que cada estación que pasan están más cerca de separarse. Y no quiere ser uno de esos babosos que pasan la noche con alguien y ya no pueden soportar la idea de no estar juntos cada minuto del día. Ni siquiera sabe lo que son, si están juntos o si sólo _están_ , pero tampoco siente la necesidad de ponerle un nombre.

–Si no nos hubiéramos encontrado en la tienda de discos aquél día –dice Stiles, enganchando dos dedos en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros de Derek–, tú nunca me habrías llamado, ¿verdad?

–No creo.

–Ya –musita, y apoya la frente contra su clavícula.

Penn Station es siempre un caos de gente y ruido. Hay un Northeast Regional que pasa por Trenton en quince minutos, y Stiles se compra un billete y una chocolatina Twix para el camino. Es apenas una hora de viaje, y no le deja muy lejos de su apartamento, dice. El tren ya está en la vía.

–No montes un numerito, Romeo –dice frente al control de seguridad, pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello–. No me voy a la guerra.

–Hablamos esta semana –contesta, porque no piensa caer ante la provocación, y le besa despacio con los labios apenas entreabiertos.

–Sí. Te llamaré. Espera –dice, poniéndose serio–, ¿serás tan horrible conversador como eras antes de que…? ¿De esto?

–Probablemente. No me gusta el teléfono.

–No voy a venir a Brooklyn a verte cada diez minutos, aprende a comunicarte como las personas normales –le reprocha–. Y ahora déjame subir al tren, porque tengo que llamar a un montón de gente para contarles cosas humillantes sobre ti.

–¿Qué cosas humillantes?

–Oh –se ríe–, si las oyeras se te rizarían los bigotes. Te van a pitar los oídos todo el día.

–Vale, vete. No quiero saberlo –replica él, dándole una palmada en el culo–. Vete.

Stiles le besa largo y lento, con un pulgar bajo su mandíbula y el otro colándose por el bajo de su camiseta, y cuando se separa Derek tarda un segundo de más en cerrar la boca y abrir los ojos.

Él se ríe, arrugando la nariz.

–Nos vemos, Derek –dice, dando unos pasos hacia atrás antes de darse la vuelta para cruzar el control.

–Suerte mañana –recuerda decirle en el último momento. Stiles se gira un instante y le guiña el ojo, y embiste a una señora mayor que tiene la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino. 

Derek está tan jodido.

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo demasiada idea de cómo funciona el sistema universitario estadounidense, así que a lo mejor he dicho alguna estupidez flagrante. Lo siento, si sirve de algo. Y creo que todo es mucho mejor si hay comida y café de por medio, así que también lamento los seis o siete kilos de más que habréis cogido simplemente por leer a Derek y Stiles comer tanto. Gracias por leer, sois unos soles.
> 
> Podéis encontrarme en [tumblr](http://hoomygoth.tumblr.com/) si ese es vuestro rollo.


End file.
